The Playlist of Life
by AllAmericanGryffindor
Summary: Redemption. Something Harry craved. Love. Something Kurt desperately wished for. Each other. What they need most. When Harry saves Kurt from the dumpster, their lives are forever changed. Can they survive these changes that will rock their worlds? An AU with no magic. M for language and possible sexual situations in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey, y'all. I've been reading some Harry Potter/Glee Crossovers, and I have to say, I'm hooked. Now, I want to clear a few things up before you begin reading. First, I haven't WATCHED Glee in quite a few years. I still have my favorite moments memorized, but some things may get blurred up in my noggin, such as timelines, though I'm going to try and research online as much as possible. Second, I'm moving the timeline of both stories up to present day, as in 2015-2016 (I'm starting from beginning of this school year). Third, this will be Harry/Kurt, since that has been my favorite pairing so far. (Seriously, read the Anonymity series by AquiliusNyx and Champion's Lullaby by SweetCaroline91. Hope they both update soon, though CL looks less likely) Also, I am making Blaine an ass in this story, not because I dislike him, but because it fits for what I have planned. Darren Criss is awesome. Another thing is that I'm going to be using some of the songs from glee. I'm sorry, but the writers have some damn good taste in music. I'm probably going to have Harry sing some of the songs Darren Criss sings in Glee. They're too good to just pass up. This story will also be non-magic. Lastly, I am making Harry *gasp* American. Again, this is because it helps my muse. Everything else about him, you'll find out in the story, peeps! Alright, I'll shut up so you can read. Hope y'all enjoy, and I'll talk to you at the end of the chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: (covering all chapters)I do not own Glee or Harry Potter, nor do I own any of the songs I may use. For songs, I will list the title and artist at the bottom of chapters that have them.**

 _"Nothing in your life is beyond redemption." - Sting_

 **Chapter 1**

Kurt was texting away on his phone as he walked to the school entrance, ready for the first day of school. It was junior year, and he was excited to start a new year with his friends, and hopefully pull in a win with New Directions. Though they had lost last year, he was confident they could do it this time.

As he looked up, Kurt sighed. He saw the jocks approaching him with stupid smirks on their faces. Translation; he was going dumpster diving. Dammit. And he _really_ liked the outfit he was wearing. He didn't try to run though; it would be pointless, and make him look like a coward. If there was one thing Kurt Hummel was not, it was a coward.

"Hey, Fag! Welcome back to school. Ready for a swim?" Azimio asked, that dumb grin making Kurt cringe. He couldn't understand how they got pleasure from torturing him. Before he could even answer, two jocks picked him up and carried him to the dumpster. Just as they were about to throw him in, he was saved.

"HEY! What the hell do you think you're doing?! That's not cool. STOP!" Someone shouted. Azimio turned to tell off whoever it was that dared stand up to them, but froze. Standing before him was a 6'6" muscular guy with short, somewhat messy black hair, a black teeshirt and black jeans. His exposed arms were tattooed, and he gave off the aura of a man not to be messed with.

"Uh… Hey. You new here?" Azimio tried deflecting, rubbing the back of his head. The stranger stared at him like he was the dumbest person he'd ever met. He shook his head and answered anyways.

"Yeah, I just moved here from Brooklyn, so you probably don't wanna mess with me, bud. What are you doing to that guy?" He asked, obviously irritated with the jock. Kurt, who had all but forgotten he wasn't standing, was suddenly let down by the two goons holding him near the dumpster. He stumbled a bit, but managed to find his footing. He never took his eyes off of the newcomer.

"Well, we were just giving Kurt here his welcome back present. You see, he's a homo." Azimio told him, as if that explained everything. Kurt cringed, ready for his hero to look at him in disgust and leave him to the dumpster. He was wrong. The newcomer, if anything, seemed even more pissed off.

"So, just because his sexual preference is not the same as yours, that gives you the right to bully him?" He asked, uncrossing his arms and clenching his fists. He seemed to be trying to control his temper. Kurt was shocked. Not many people had stood up for him before, and definitely not when he was being dropped into the dumpster. They usually just waited until it was over and checked if he was okay. This was brand new to him, and he _liked_ it. Azimio, on the other hand, looked shocked. He'd never really had anyone question him before. But he tried gathering his wits (what little there was) about him and glared at the new kid.

"What, are you a faggot too?" He asked, glaring at the taller boy. The other two jocks stepped up beside him, trying to look threatening. The newcomer just raised an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed with them.

"No. Though it's none of your damn business, I'm homosexual. Not whatever stupid fucking name you'd like to use. That has nothing to do with this, though. Leave. Him. Alone." The kid gritted out, anger burning in his eyes. Kurt was shocked. This guy was gay, too, and not afraid to say it. He wasn't alone anymore. He suddenly felt happy, despite the situation. The jocks all seemed to be shocked too, but glared at instead.

"We don't like queers here. You should head home." Azimio said, hatred in each word.

"Well, I ain't gonna make my mom move again, and I'm sure as hell not letting you stupid motherfuckers scare me. I've seen worse. Now, before we start something, I'd like to head to class, since the bell is about to ring, and there is a teacher coming this way. I suggest we go our separate ways. Come on… Kurt, wasn't it?" The new kid finished, turning his attention to Kurt and dismissing the jocks, who sulked away when they saw, indeed, Mr. Schuester heading their way with a frown on his face.

"Yes. My name's Kurt Hummel." Kurt introduced himself, sticking his hand out to shake hands with him. He flushed and moved over to where his new hero stood. They waited until Schuester reached them a few seconds later.

"Hey Kurt. I saw the football players crowding you. Are you okay?" Mr. Schuester asked, checking Kurt over as he asked. Kurt smiled at him reassuringly.

"I'm fine, Mr. Schue. It seems I have a new hero." He said, turning towards the new kid. For the first time, Kurt really saw his savior. His eyes were so _green._ The muscles on him were all clearly defined in a way that most guys would kill for. There was a scar curving over his left eye socket, cutting through the brow a bit. The tattoos on his arms were done in blue ink and not too present, but noticeable. He was _HOT._ Kurt blushed a bit. He was brought back from his ogling of the new student when Mr. Schuester asked for the kid's name after thanking him and introducing himself.

"Harry Potter, sir. I just moved here from Brooklyn. My mom wanted to be closer to her favorite cousin. Actually," the new guy, who Kurt now knew was named Harry, trailed off, "she works here. Maybe you know her? Her name's Emma Pillsbury." He finished, smiling charmingly at the teacher. Mr. Shcuester and Kurt were both surprised.

"Yes, actually. She's the guidance counselor here. Since you're a new student, you should go check in with her. Kurt," Schuester turned to him at this point, "why don't you show Harry the way. He could probably use a friendly guide." Schuester smiled at him, gesturing towards the entrance.

"Of course. It's the least I could do." Kurt said, smiling at Harry, who seemed to be fine with this. He lead Harry towards the entrance of the school. "Thanks for standing up for me. I really didn't feel like changing my outfit today." Kurt said, turning to look at Harry. Harry turned and smiled at him, making him blush a bit.

"No problem. Those guys… They're not as tough as the people from my hometown. At least back in New York it's not that bad being gay. I mean, don't get me wrong, there's still a lot of homophobia, but it's more of a minority right now, ya know?" He answered.

"I guess. I mean, Brooklyn is a bit bigger than Lima, obviously. And closer to Manhattan. I'd think it would be a bit more progressive than a small town in little Ohio." Kurt said, happy that he seemed to have found a new friend.

Harry nodded. "I guess you're right. So, what do you do for fun, Kurt?"

"Well, I like designing different outfits and watching movies. Mainly musicals. But what I really love doing is singing." Kurt told him. Harry smiled widely.

"Really? I like singing too. It's a great stress relief and just plain fun, right?" Harry asked. Kurt nodded. "I like playing guitar, too. You play any instruments?"

"Not really. I play a little piano, but I mostly use that to go through my vocal range. I couldn't really play an entire piece." Kurt answered. Harry nodded. "Hey, if you really like music, maybe you should join the Glee Club. I'm a member, and there are some really great people in it. Mr. Schuester is the teacher there, too." Kurt told him. Harry seemed delighted.

"That sounds awesome! I wish they had one back at my old school. I'm definitely game for it." Harry said. Kurt beamed at him.

"Well, you just have to audition. I'm sure you'll get in. Mr. Schuester is a bit of a softy." Kurt told him. Harry chuckled at this.

"Cool. when does the club meet?"

"First meeting is next Thursday, but after that, it's everyday after school."

"So the first meeting is next Thurdsday? Well, that's good. I'll be able to put something together by then." They reached the guidance office at this point.

Harry opened the door, gesturing for Kurt to lead the way. As they entered the office, all they heard was a squeak before Harry was assaulted by a red-haired missile. Kurt looked on in shock as the germophobic guidance counselor, Ms. Pillsbury, actually _hugged_ Harry. Harry for his part, let out a startled laugh and returned the hug.

"Oh, Harry! I'm so happy you and Lily moved here! Wait, let me get a good look at you." She leaned back and gave him a once over. "Gosh, Harry, you've grown like a bamboo shoot! It's only been four years since I last saw you. I know you must be tired of hearing this, but you look just like James." She said in one breath, her eyes watering up. Harry laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Hi, Aunt Emma. Mom said to say sorry we couldn't visit you sooner, but we were really busy unpacking these last couple of weeks. She'll probably ask you to come over this afternoon for coffee. I'm sorry, but I gotta get my schedule and get to class. Can you help me?" He asked. Kurt watched the exchange with wide eyes. He'd never seen the guidance counselor acting so… not nervous or, well, neurotic.

"Of course, Harry. We'll have to catch up later, then. Let me find you in the system. Oh, and thank you, Kurt. I'm sure Harry here would've gotten himself up to no good if he had to find the guidance office on his own." She said. Harry laughed at this, winking at Kurt, and Kurt smiled. She went over to the computer and quickly searched him up. She handed him his schedule after printing it. "Here you are, Harry. I'm sure Kurt can give you a hand finding your classes. Here's a map of the school in case you get turned around. I'll see you later!" Ms. Pillsbury said, ushering the two boys out the door. Harry turned to Kurt when they were in the hallway.

"Hey, do we have classes together? That'd be cool." Harry gave Kurt his schedule. He looked at the paper and compared it to his own. Kurt was practically shaking with excitement by the time he reached the bottom of the page.

"Our schedules are the same! This is so great. Gucci, I _knew_ this year was going to be better." Kurt exclaimed. Harry chuckled and took his schedule back.

"Well, at least my new 'tour guide' won't be put out by leading me around like a lost puppy." He joked. Kurt laughed at this.

"Nope. So, we have math first…" The first four periods passed in a flash, Kurt and Harry getting to know each other in between the teachers' droning on the syllabus for the year. They found that they had much in common. Besides singing and playing guitar, Kurt learned that Harry also liked watching movies, but had only been able to see a few musicals. Kurt vowed to fix that. Harry also enjoyed tinkering with his car. Though Kurt was not much for doing the actual tinkering, he did know a few things about cars, what with his dad being a mechanic.

Kurt introduced Harry to the entire Glee Club throughout the day. When they asked Harry about the rumor of him saving Kurt, Harry laughed and said that he just stopped some jerks from being jerks. The funniest part was when they tried to confirm if he was, in fact, gay, as the rumor mill reported during their lunch period.

"So, uh…" Finn started, clearly unsure on how to approach the subject. "Is it true that… you know…?" He finished, flushed red with embarrassment. The rest looked increasingly uncomfortable. Harry raised an eyebrow at them, clearly amused. Santana decided to take the reins of this conversation.

"What Frankenteen here means to ask is if you're into a pole or a hole. So, which is it?" She asked, blunt as ever.

"Excuse me?" asked Harry, visibly repressing his laughter at this. Kurt was glaring at Santana, annoyed that she was asking such a crude question. Santana huffed.

"You know. Bros or Hoes? Chicks or Dicks? You like to kiss boys or girls, Tats?" she questioned. Kurt rolled his eyes at both her obscene language and her habit of making nicknames for everyone. The others' eyes widened in horror. Harry cracked up at this.

"Yes, I'm homosexual, if that's what you're asking. Haven't heard it put quite like that, though." Harry said, chuckling uncontrollably. The other club members started laughing too. Soon, conversation continued as normal, with everyone getting to know their new addition.

* * *

Mercedes took it upon herself to talk about Harry with Kurt, wanting to see if he would act on his obvious (at least to the rest of the club) crush.

"So… Are you going to go after that fine piece of man meat that's off the market for my team?" She asked that Friday. Kurt blushed heavily.

"No. I mean… not that I don't _want_ to… It's just…"

"What? There's nothing stopping you, Sugar. Where is that confidence that makes this school quake?"

"It's just… What if he doesn't like me? I mean, when I was the only gay guy at school, I didn't have to worry about any of my crushes liking me back. It was a foregone conclusion since they don't swing my way. Now… Now I actually _might_ have a chance and I'm scared. What if he just doesn't like me _in that way_. It would just be me, not because he's straight. And what if I mess up our friendship? I really like Harry, even as a friend. I don't want to completely lose him. What should I do?" Kurt asked, tearing up a bit. Mercedes smiled at Kurt sympathetically, giving him a hug.

"Kurt, you've gotta just take a leap. I mean, you don't want to remember just the 'what if's ten years from now. Besides, I think you might just be surprised."

* * *

For the next few days, Kurt and Harry spoke constantly, having exchanged phone numbers after school. Kurt constantly asked what song Harry would audition for Glee with. Harry teased him, telling him to 'wait and see'. It was after school on Thursday that Kurt learned why Harry moved to Lima from New York City. They sat down in the choir room, waiting for the rest of the club to come in. They were a bit early since they had had a free last period. The bell rang just as they sat down.

"So, what do your parents do?" Kurt asked, pulling out a chair at the table the Glee Club usually used. Harry's smile faded as he sat next to him.

"Well, my mom is a nurse. My dad… well, he passed away about three years ago. Killed in a hit and run. But he was an Army Ranger. I'm hoping to be one after I finish school. I got my tattoo here in memory of him." Harry straightened his right arm out to show the tattoo on his forearm to Kurt. The legend read 'ΜΟΛΩΝ ΛΑΒΕ.' "It was my dad's unit's motto. It's pronounced 'molon labe.' It's Greek for 'come and get them,' which is apparently what King Leonidas said to King Xerxes before the battle of 300 when Xerxes told him no harm would come to the Spartans if they laid down their arms." Harry explained.

"I'm sorry about your dad." Kurt apologized. He debated whether he should mention his mother. Feeling like he could trust Harry, Kurt decided tell him. "My mom died when I was eight. Cancer." He finished, looking at Harry. Harry nodded sympathetically, grabbing Kurt's shoulder and squeezing slightly. Kurt smiled at the gesture, but caught a glimpse of Harry's left forearm. "What's that one?" He asked. When he saw Harry's hesitant look, Kurt said "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so nosy. You don't have to tell me," giving him an out. Harry's eyes cleared and he shook his head.

"No, it's fine. It's only natural to be curious. This one… This one I'm not so proud of." He showed the arm to Kurt. It was a bit scary looking, a skull with a snake winding out of it. "I've done some things I'm not totally proud of, Kurt. I'm not trying to scare you off. I really… I _really_ like you Kurt. Please, just… just hear me out." He pleaded. Kurt nodded at once. He completely understood what it was like for someone to just judge you without truly listening to you. He wouldn't do that to Harry. Not to the person who was quickly becoming his best friend in the short time they knew each other. He was even hoping to become something more, and Harry seemed to want the same thing. "Umm… Why don't you come over to my place after school. I'll be able to tell you there. I… I really don't want just anyone knowing all of this. Is that okay?" Harry asked. Kurt promptly nodded.

"Sure, Harry. Is it okay if I ride with you, then? My dad is doing a check up on my car today, so I have no ride." Kurt responded. Harry nodded, smiling slightly, though he still looked a little nervous. Kurt grabbed his arm, giving it a squeeze. "Harry, I'm not going to judge you just from your mistakes. From what I can see, you're genuinely a good person. Even good people make mistakes. It's how we learn from them and recover that makes us." Kurt told him, giving his arm another reassuring squeeze. Harry sighed, a timid smile crossing his face.

"Thanks. I appreciate it. I'm still not sure what you'll think of me later, but I hope you'll understand." At this, the door opened and the rest of the club walked in.

"Hey you two. What's with the huddle?" Mercedes asked, giving Kurt a pointed look. He shook his head slightly.

"Nothing. Just talking. Trying to figure out what Harry's doing for his audition." He poked Harry's arm. Harry just laughed.

"You'll see in a few minutes."

"I can't wait. Gaga, where's Mr. Schue?" As if on cue, Mr. Schuester walked into the room just after Kurt asked this. He looked up and smiled at Harry.

"Hey guys. It's good to see you all in this room again. And we have a new addition. Harry, would you like to sing your song?" Mr. Schue asked. Harry nodded and stood.

Harry walked up to the front of the room. He nodded to the band as he grabbed an electric guitar. The drummer counted off and hit the symbol, making it hiss slightly. Harry played a riff that everyone recognized. And then he sang.

 _It's all the same, only the names will change_

 _Everyday, it seems we're wastin' away_

 _Another place where the faces are so cold_

 _I drive all night just to get back home_

 _I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride_

 _I'm wanted dead or alive_

 _Wanted dead or alive_

He walked towards where the other club members were sitting, still playing the guitar.

 _Sometimes I sleep, sometimes it's not for days_

 _The people I meet always go their separate ways_

 _Sometimes you tell the day_

 _By the bottle that you drink_

 _And times when you're all alone all you do is think_

 _I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride_

 _I'm wanted…dead or alive_

 _Wanted…dead or alive_

 _Oh, and I ride!_

He slid onto his knees, playing the solo like it was second nature. Kurt stared at him, open-mouthed. He'd figured Harry had a great voice just from listening to him talk, but this… this was something else.

 _Oh, and I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride_

 _I'm wanted dead or alive_

Harry walked towards Quinn, winking at her and grabbing her hand. He pulled her up and twirled her around, making her laugh. He let go of her hand, letting her retake her seat. Harry swung the guitar over his shoulder and onto his back as he walked back to the center of the room.

 _I walk these streets_

 _A loaded six-string on my back_

 _I play for keeps 'cause I might not make it back_

 _I been everywhere, still, I'm standing tall_

 _I've seen a million faces_

 _And I've rocked them all_

He moved over to where Kurt was sitting, grinning at him as he moved. He stopped right in front of Kurt, finishing the song with a flourish.

 _I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride_

 _I'm wanted… dead or alive_

 _I'm a cowboy, I got the night on my side_

 _I'm wanted… dead or alive_

 _And I ride, dead or alive_

 _I still drive… dead or alive_

 _Dead or alive, dead or alive, dead or alive, dead or alive_

It was silent for a minute, and then everyone started clapping. Harry smiled at them and gave an exaggerated bow. Mr. Schuester, smiling widely, stood up and clapped Harry on the shoulder, looking at all the club members. "It looks like we have a brand new member!" Everyone cheered and laughed. The rest of the period was spent working on dancing. Everyone watched in amusement as Mike tried getting Finn to not knock Artie out with his elbow. When it was time for everyone to head home, Kurt and Harry said goodbye to the others and walked out towards the parking lot.

"That was amazing, Harry. With you on our side, I don't see how we can't win Regionals!" Krt gushed. Harry blushed and smiled.

"Thanks. I can't wait to really start singing with everyone. From what you and everyone tells me, it sounds like a hell of a lot of fun. Ah, here's my car."

They stopped in front a black '68 Mustang in mint condition. Kurt gaped.

"This is your car? It's gorgeous!"

"Yeah. My dad left it to me. It was his baby. Well, after me." They hopped in and Harry started the engine. The ride to Harry's house was filled with a comfortable silence. Every so often, Kurt would catch Harry looking at him. He inwardly did a little jig. 'Maybe Mercedes is right,' he thought. About ten minutes later, they pulled up in front of a small one-story house.

"It's not much," said Harry as he hopped out the car, "but it's home." He helped Kurt out of the car and led him up the driveway. They noticed an old Saturn parked there. "I guess Mom's home. At least you'll get to meet her." Harry told Kurt as they walked towards the door.

He unlocked the door and led Kurt into the house. A loud bark caught Kurt's attention as a big German Shepherd trotted into the room, rubbing its head against Harry's hand and giving Kurt a suspicious sniff. He took a small step back and Harry laughed.

"Don't worry about Gibson. He'd only hurt you if you hit my mom or me. Otherwise, he's a big puppy. Aren't you, Gibs?" He said, rubbing the dog's chin, causing the dog to thump his hind leg on the ground and wag his tail. Kurt laughed.

"He's pretty cute." He cautiously stepped over, holding his hand out for the dog to smell, remembering what his father drilled into him on petting dogs that you don't know. Gibson sniffed his hand and licked it, giving what Kurt could've sworn was a doggy grin. He petted his head and smiled when the dog resumed wagging his tail. Harry laughed.

"See? Hold on… MOM! I'm home! I brought a friend, too!" Harry yelled into the house as he took his shoes off. Kurt followed his lead and let himself be pulled into the kitchen by the hand. Inside was a beautiful redhead sitting at the table, who Kurt presumed was Harry's mother. They had the same eyes. She looked a bit worn out, wearing a sweatshirt and sweatpants as she drank a cup of tea. She seemed to brighten at the sight of Harry and gave him and Kurt a warm smile as she got to her feet and walked over to hug Harry, leaning up to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Harry! How was school, honey? Oh, and the audition?" She asked, stepping back.

"Good and great. Mom, this is Kurt. Kurt, this is my mom, Lily Potter." Harry introduced. A mischievous spark entered Mrs. Potter's eyes when Harry mentioned Kurt's name.

"Oh, so you are _the_ Kurt Hummel that Harry keeps telling me about? A pleasure to meet you, and please, call me Lily." She said, ignoring Harry's embarrassed 'MOM.' Kurt blushed, looking at Harry's mortified expression.

"Yes, Mrs. Po- Lily. Sorry. Harry talks about me?" Harry gave him a panicked look and hurriedly interrupted when his mom opened her mouth to answer.

"OKAY. Mom, Kurt and I are going to my room. NOW. Buh-bye!" He said, pushing an amused Kurt out of the kitchen and away from his laughing mother.

* * *

When they reached the first door to their left, Harry opened it and gestured for Kurt to enter first. Kurt looked around, taking in Harry's room for the first time. There were posters for different bands hung on the walls, as well as military slogans. A few pictures adorned the wall as well. A book case against the far wall was full of books, surprisingly organized. A CD rack held tons of CDs, and the bed was covered in a tasteful dark blue duvet with lighter sheets. The desk next to the door held a laptop and a mug filled with pens. Next to the desk was a mirror. The room smelled vaguely like a pine forest and something that was just… Harry. He turned to look at Harry.

"So… This is my room." Harry said unnecessarily, blushing as he ran his hand through his hair, making it wilder than usual. Kurt loved it.

"I can see that. It's nice." He took a few steps toward a photo that caught his eye. It showed a man that looked exactly like Harry… except his eyes were hazel, not green. He was dressed in army fatigues and holding a young Harry upside down by his ankles, both laughing. It was a great picture.

"That's my dad. As you can see, I got my dashing good looks from him." Harry said, coming up behind Kurt. Kurt turned and looked him in the eyes, seeing some sadness there. He unconsciously reached up and caressed Harry's cheek. Before he could pull his hand away after realizing what he was doing, Harry leaned into the touch, still looking at Kurt.

"You did. But you have your mom's eyes. It's a great mix if you ask me." Kurt told him. Harry smiled, but didn't pull away. Time slowed down as they stared into each other's eyes, mesmerized. Without really thinking about it, they both leaned in. A knock on the door shook them both out of their trance, causing them to jump away from each other, blushing.

"Do you boys want anything to eat? I'm going to go visit with Emma in a few minutes." Lily's voice said through the door. Harry looked at Kurt questioningly. He just shrugged, unable to get rid of the blush burning his face.

"No thanks, Mom. We're good."

"Thank you though, Mrs. Potter."

"Alright. And Kurt? It's just Lily." With that, they heard her footsteps retreating from the door.

"I like your mom. She seems sweet." Kurt said, trying to control his blushing and get away from the awkwardness. Harry seemed just as off-balance as him.

"Yeah. She's the best. She works too hard, though. Trying to support us. I'm looking for a job to help her out." He gestured vaguely to an open newspaper Kurt had missed on his earlier inspection, open to the 'Help Wanted' ads. He was struck by an idea.

"You could work for my dad. He's been looking for some help at the garage, and from the looks of your car, you're more than qualified." Harry looked interested, the earlier awkwardness all but forgotten.

"Actually, that sounds great. I'll have to swing by tomorrow." The silence that followed was stifling. Harry looked at Kurt again. "Umm… Listen, Kurt… I'm sorry about… you know… before." He said, a nervous hand coming up to brush through his hair. Kurt watched him and decided to take Mercedes' advice to heart. 'Take a leap, Kurt,' He thought. Steeling himself, he took a step towards Harry, reaching up and taking the hand going through his hair in both of his. Harry stared at him, wide-eyed.

"I'm not." Kurt said, looking into Harry's eyes, leaning in slightly. He released Harry's hand, and it automatically wrapped around his waist. Harry's eyes were alight with happiness.

"Really?" He asked, leaning in slightly.

"Yes."

Their lips met as their eyes closed. Kurt's world went up in flames. It wasn't sensual, but passionate and full of want. His lips melded with Harry's, the slight stubble covering his jaw slightly tickling Kurt's face gently. It seemed to last forever, with them only stopping to breathe some much needed air. Even then, they were wrapped up in each other, and Kurt continued placing light kisses on Harry's jaw and neck. Harry groaned slightly before pulling him back for another kiss. It lasted for a few minutes before Harry seemed to regain his senses, pulling back slightly.

"Kurt," He breathed, his voice slightly strained, "I need to finish what we were talking about in school. You need to hear it. Please. Before this goes any farther. You deserve the truth before you decide to take this anywhere, if you do." He finished, stepping back slightly, gesturing between them.

Kurt sighed slightly, his insides gripping painfully in a mixture of happiness at finally doing what he'd wanted to do since he'd met Harry, and apprehension at what Harry might tell him. He looked up into Harry's eyes and stepped back, taking hold of Harry's left hand.

He sat down on the bed next to him. He watched as Harry seemed to slowly build his confidence up. Harry returned his gaze to Kurt's eyes, seeming to draw strength from there.

"Okay," He started, "well, this started about three years ago. When my dad died. I was… a mess. My mom was distraught and working overtime to provide for us. It was a hard time. And then… Then I met Draco Malfoy." His voice was filled with pain, his eyes glazed over as he seemed to relive the moment. "He was so put together. He was the most popular kid at my school, and he suddenly decided to start talking to me. I was… I was just another face at school. nothing special. We became friends, and then we started dating." He smiled bitterly. "That's when I started talking to his dad. They had power...money, and he could see that I wanted to do something, anything, to get some cash to help my mom. He told me that there was an organization I could join. A group of 'like-minded people who would love to meet me.' If only I knew." Harry laughed humorlessly, a tear escaping his eye. "This was the first step of my recruiting into a mob family." Kurt gasped, his eyes wide.

"I… I had had suspicions about Draco's crew before. He only seemed to hang out with his father's 'business associates.' He never even took an interest in anyone else, me being the exception. I don't know how it never struck me as odd before now. His father's gang promised me a weekly stipend to be muscle and do some drug dealing. A lot of money. At least, it was a lot to me. So, I joined. I didn't realize what I was doing. Not really. So, the first order of business? Show I wasn't a wuss. Show them I wouldn't back down." He looked at Kurt here, pain filling his eyes. "Kurt, please, you've gotta understand, I was desperate. My mom was having trouble making ends meet, even with the pay from the government. There was a lot of legalese that was taking to long to be processed, especially with the circumstances of Dad's death. The money wasn't being sent right away It was taking too long, and we were starting to really live paycheck to paycheck." Kurt nodded to him, showing his understanding as he squeezed the hand he was holding. Harry seemed encouraged by this and went on.

"So, I was ordered to beat the crap out of a rival gang member that was on their turf. They led me to where he was hanging, dealing some drugs. It was a dark alley, and they gave me a bat. I… I did what I was told to. They congratulated me and celebrated while all I could do was look at my hands. They were covered in blood. But I didn't say no to them. I never said that I couldn't do this. All I could think about was my mom. The money we needed to stay afloat. And so I let them brand me with this." He rolled his arm over, showing the skull and snake tattoo. Kurt looked at it, feeling terrible for Harry. To have that kind of pressure put on you… Kurt couldn't imagine what it was like. Sure, his dad wasn't the wealthiest, but they lived comfortably. He couldn't say he truly understood what Harry went through, but he felt he could guess. He would do anything for his dad, and he imagined Harry would say the same for his mother. Harry continued after Kurt looked back at him after re-examining the tattoo. "The 'dark mark.' It's the mark of someone in Riddle's gang in Brooklyn and Queens. Death Eaters."

"So, life went on, with me being Draco's boyfriend and protector. On weekends, I'd deal coke. I'd get paid and give it all to my mom, saying I'd found a wealthy elderly gentleman who needed some physical labor done around the house. She believed me. I felt terrible for lying, but I couldn't tell her the truth. She thanked me for the help. Mom never asked about the tattoo, since I'd gotten the other one a few months before, so she thought it was just another one. A 'phase' I was going through, trying to deal with Dad's death. Soon, we were living more comfortably, able to breathe. My mom didn't have to work so hard anymore, and I started to think this was an okay life. I was wrong. I was _so_ wrong, Kurt." He cupped Kurt's hand that was holding his left one with both his own.

"God, I don't know how I could think it was okay. I don't. But soon, I was promoted to being the main handler of a few blocks, with a few guys dealing under my watch. Then I met my boss. Tom Riddle. _The_ Voldemort." Harry closed his eyes. "He was impressed with how well I was handling business and promised me a place as one of his lieutenants when I got a bit older. He had me trained in hand to hand combat by one of his best bodyguards, saying he wanted me to be his secondhand when I was old enough. Saying he needed someone of my obvious 'talent.' And I, like the _fucking idiot_ I was, thought it an honor." He shook his head. "He told me I should sample some of our 'stock,' since it might take the edge off of dealing with the thugs serving under me. I followed his advice. And I was hooked. God, I was so _stupid_. It helped me feel happy again, I thought. It was artificial though. It didn't truly take away the pain of losing Dad. The fear of losing everything. Of disappointing my mom. I thought it did, but I was stupid. I stopped about eight months ago, just so you know." He looked up towards the ceiling, staving off his tears. Kurt moved closer, wrapping his arms around Harry in a hug. It was returned instantly. "Thanks."

"Harry, I don't think any less of you. Of course, I feel terrible that you thought drugs were an okay outlet, but I guess it's hard when someone you think of as somewhat of an authority figure tells you it's okay. I wish you didn't have to go through that." Kurt said, his own tears welling up. Harry looked back at him.

"Yeah, well, I'm not finished. You need to hear everything and I'm sorry, but it gets worse. After about a year, Draco started pushing for a more physical relationship. I wasn't ready. He broke up with me, and it was awkward. I still was on his guard detail for a month before his father asked Riddle to move me to dealing full-time. I threw myself into work, and then, about a year ago, I saw something that changed everything I believed in." He closed his eyes again. "I watched my only friend in outside the gang get killed by Draco. He was working the alley that day, filling in for Zabini. My friend's name was Cedric Diggory. He had walked into the alley to use the dumpster in the middle of a deal, and Draco took the opportunity to take him out, saying he 'didn't want any loose ends.' I knew the truth, though. He did it because Cedric had always had a crush on me. He _wanted_ to hurt me. I ran in a minute later, having heard the gunshot from a block away. Draco hightailed it after giving me his bullshit story, the buyer long gone. Cedric was laying there, bleeding out. I ran to his side, crying. He knew I was in the gang for a while, and he knew this was one of my alleys. He looked at me and said 'It's not your fault.' I told him he was a rotten liar. He shook his head and said he should've been more careful. He asked me one thing, though. He just wanted me to do one last thing for him. He told me 'Get out, Harry. This life... it's not you. You're better than this.' I swore to him I would. He died in my arms. My best friend, dead. And it was my fault." Harry stared at his hands, tears flowing down his cheeks. "So, I ran home after calling the police on Cedric's phone. I found my mom and told her I was sorry. That's all I said for a half hour, blood covering me. 'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.' She was freaking out, looking to see if I was injured. Finally, I told her. Everything." Harry gave a watery chuckle. "You know what she did? She smacked me right across the face. Twice. And then she hugged me and said she'd make it better." Kurt watched as Harry pulled himself together.

"And so, I did what she said. She told me to start packing everything in the house. We were moving away at the end of the school year. She had me clean out my stash of coke and flush it all down the toilet in front of her. She double checked my room. She pulled me out of school. She told Aunt Emma we needed to move, and Aunt Emma suggested we come here. A fresh start. And so, here I am." Harry finished, turning his head to look into Kurt's eyes. "My mom gave up almost everything to save my sorry ass. Left all of her friends, changed our phone numbers and left no forwarding address. She forgave me. She hugged me after I told her all the sins I'd committed, and said that it was okay, that it wasn't _all_ my fault." Kurt looked into the pain filled emerald eyes, filled with so much regret and wondered why he was privileged with learning all this about Harry. Harry seemed to read his mind.

"Kurt, I'm not telling you all this to scare you away. I'm not telling this to you so you feel sorry for me. I'm telling you this because I really like you. A lot. And I think you deserve to know the truth before anyone else because you're my best friend, and I was also wishing to become more. I just wanted you to have the full story before you decide what you want. If you don't want anything to do with me," he seemed pained by the idea, "I would completely understand. If you want to remain friends, that's fine. If you want to be something more… I'd be happily surprised." Harry finished.

Kurt sat there, thinking about what he'd just heard. Harry had done things in his past that would usually repulse him. But, thinking about the position Harry was put in, a lot of it made sense. Sick sense, but sense none the less. A young, impressionable teen taken under the wing of some mafia after the death of his father, given a chance to help his mother. How could someone say no to such a chance? It was next to impossible. He just wanted to help his mom and escape the pain that losing his father had caused. And it was then that Kurt made his decision. He retook possession of Harry's left arm, delicately tracing the tattoo there.

"Harry, what you did was stupid. It was. But, you were young. You were in a tough place, and yes, you made the wrong choices, but your reasons weren't totally unjustifiable. You've turned a new leaf, and obviously plan not to go back. I don't hold this against you. This is not you. It's a part of your history,but it's _not_ you. You're a good person who made terrible decisions, but you're back on the right track. And I like the you I've seen so far. I'm not going to let your past dictate what I feel for you." And with that, Kurt slowly moved forward and pressed his lips against Harry's, releasing the arm he had been holding and wrapping his own around Harry's neck. Harry responded by wrapping his own around Kurt's waist. After a while, they just laid there, cuddling. Harry leaned his head down to where Kurt's was resting in the crook of his neck and placed a chaste kiss against his head. Kurt sighed contentedly.

"Thank you for hearing me out, Kurt. Thank you for giving me a chance." He said, running his hand up and down Kurt's back. Kurt lifted himself up slightly to look into Harry's eyes.

"You don't have to thank me, but you're welcome all the same." He closed his eyes, thinking for a moment. "I think you should tell the club a bit of what you've told me. Not because it's necessary, but because it helps. The club… it's really a great place to just be yourself. Everyone knows almost everything about each other. I think it might help if you have some more people that understand you. Mr. Schuester is a good person. I think he would understand that you've turned a new leaf. Gucci, he's forgiven Puck for all _his_ transgressions. What do you think?" He asked, hoping he hadn't overstepped his boundaries.

He was relieved when Harry looked at him thoughtfully. He seemed to be pondering the idea, weighing his options. Finally, he nodded his head. "That actually sounds pretty good. I think that if everyone is going to be close to me, they deserve the truth. Though, I think I'd like to keep some of it personal." Kurt nodded at this

"Of course. I just thought it might make you feel better." He said. Harry smiled up at him and leaned up to capture his lips in another kiss.

* * *

Later on, when Harry dropped Kurt off at his house and gave him a good-bye kiss, Kurt asked the question that popped up in his head.

"So, are we… you know… boyfriends?" He smiled at the idea. Harry chuckled.

"If you'll have me." Kurt responded by kissing him again.

"I most definitely will."

* * *

 **AN: AND THERE'S CHAPTER ONE! WOOOO! This chapter is dedicated to Alan Rickman, who passed away in the middle of me writing this. One of Hollywood's greatest. R.I.P. Professor Severus Snape. But, onto lighter stuff before I start crying. So, I gave you a nice twist with Harry's background, right? I thought It would be interesting. And no, this is not the last you'll hear of 'Riddle's Gang.' I've got plans, peeps. Big plans. Also, did you like Gibson? That's my dream dog there. THought I'd add him to add to the "All American Boy" feel XD. Jk. I just wanted my dream dog in something other than my pointless daydreaming. Now, as for my two other stories I have posted here on FFN… I may or may not put them up for adoption. I'm not sure yet. I'd like to see if I could get my muse back for them first. I wrote those a while ago, and I'm not in the same mindset I was back then. I was a lot more immature and in a deep depression. I'm doing a lot better now, and I want to make sure that those don't pull me back to where I was. I hope y'all understand. This story takes precedence, though. This has been bouncing around my head for a month, so I want this to be my priority. Give me a bit before I decide what to do with the others. Some of the events here will be out of order compared to the show. I'm just starting to re-watch the series to really get into this. Things will be moved around to fit my story accordingly. Now, that DOESN'T mean I'm omitting everything. There are somethings that will DEFINITELY still take place. some won't, but most will. Please review on what you thought of this chapter. Constructive Criticism is cool, as long as you're not, well, a jerk about it. I don't need any bullies here. I enjoy reading reviews, so please do review. Let me know if you're enjoying this. It might light a fire under my ass to get moving with the next chapter . Thank you all for reading, though, even if you don't review. Okay, well, love yo faces, and I'll see y'all ASAP! (Yes, that was inspired by Philip DeFranco).**

 **Song used in this Chapter**

" **Wanted Dead or Alive"- Bon Jovi**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello once again, my peeps! Here is chapter two. Thanks KioshiUshima for the nice review. Really appreciate it. So,** **I was curious about something. I already have plans for most of this story, all the way up to sectionals. But, I was wondering if y'all wanted some confrontation between the Warblers and New Directions, especially some confrontation between Blaine and Harry and/or Kurt and Sebastian. I thought it might be a bit interesting. I have some half formed ideas on that front, but I wanted some feedback before I went all the way through with it. Also, I wanted to say something about the music in this story. There** ** _will_** **be a lot of songs in this story, but it is not song driven, and therefore NOT a songfic. The songs are just an added bonus. With that, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was kind of a pain in the ass to write.**

 _"Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control." - Unknown_

 **Chapter 2**

When Kurt stepped into his house, his father was in the living room watching 'Deadliest Catch.' He looked up at Kurt when he came in.

"Hey, buddy. How was your day?" Burt asked, pausing his show. Kurt paused and sighed, a dreamy expression on his face. Burt raised an eyebrow.

"Dad, you remember my new friend I told you about?"

"Yeah. The one who stopped those jerks from bullying you, right? Henry, right?"

"Harry. Well, he and I were hanging out today, and… Dad, we kissed. It was so amazing. We're dating now." Kurt gushed excitedly. Burt sat there, dumbfounded. Then he smiled slightly.

"Well, that's great, kiddo. When do I get to meet him? Do I get to polish my shotguns?"

"DAD. No. He's a great guy. You'll like him. He likes football too. Oh, and he's looking for a job to help his mom out. He's really good with cars, Dad, so I told him how you were looking for help at the garage. He said he'd try to go tomorrow. Is that okay?"

"That's perfect." Burt said. Kurt looked at him suspiciously.

"Dad, please don't try scaring him off. I really like him."

"Don't worry buddy. I won't. I promise."

"I can _see_ your fingers crossed, Dad."

"…Oh. Well, I won't scare him _too_ much. Just a bit." Burt said, looking a bit sheepish. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Try it. But please don't turn him away tomorrow unless he's terrible at fixing cars. I think he could really use the job." With that, he turned away and walked to his room. Once he finished his nightly ablutions, he texted Mercedes.

 _"You were right, girl ;)"_ His phone almost immediately dinged in response.

 _"Right about…?"_

 _"Taking a leap!"_ It wasn't even ten seconds before his computer told him Mercedes was asking for a FaceTime chat. He started laughing as he went to answer it.

"OH MY GOD, KURT! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU! What happened? How? Where? When?" Mercedes rambled. Kurt merely waited for her to catch her breath before replying.

"He took me to his house to talk about some things, and I met his mom and dog. When we were in his room… I don't know. Sparks flew." He proceeded to detail everything about his first kiss with Mercedes, making sure to leave out what he'd learned about Harry.

"Okay, hold up, white boy. Why did he take you to his house in the first place? What did he want to talk about that he couldn't talk about at school?" Kurt silently cursed Mercedes' ability to pick up on things like that.

"You'll hear about it soon. It was personal stuff for him, but he agreed that he'd talk about it to the club tomorrow. I told him how we all trust each other. How we would all understand." Kurt paused for a second. "Mercedes, please promise me you'll listen to his whole story before you do or say anything." He looked at her imploringly. She seemed confused but consented. They looked at the time and realized it was getting late.

"I guess we should go to sleep. Early morning rehearsal tomorrow. I'll see you there?"

"Of course. I better see you and Harry all over each other tomorrow!"

"Merecedes!"

After finishing their goodbyes, both clicked off their respective computers. As Kurt slept that night, he dreamt of emerald eyes and short black hair.

* * *

Harry woke up energized and feeling lighter than he had in years. After he finished getting ready for school, he walked down to the kitchen for breakfast and saw his mom sitting there. She looked up at him and smiled softly.

"So, did you make a move?" She asked softly, taking his hand in hers. He squeezed.

"Yes. And I told him. Everything. And he still wants to be with me. I'm telling the others a toned down version today. I think they deserve the truth if they're going to be friends with me." He said, looking into her eyes. She got up and hugged him. She leaned back and looked him up and down.

"Harry, I'm proud of you." She cut off his interruption with a single look. "Yes, you messed up. Big time. But you've changed, honey. You were trying to do the right thing even when you made that terrible mistake, and when you realized how wrong it was, you came to me. You did the right thing. I know it was tough for you after your father passed. You two were close as can be. He would be so proud of the man you are _now_. You are so like him, Harry. The only thing I wish you didn't inherit from your dad was his penchant to blame himself for things more harshly than he deserved. You do it, too. I want you to live and love. That's all I've ever wanted for you, baby. It's all James wanted for you, too. And now you have that chance, honey. Take it. Kurt seems like a great kid. Just be happy, Harry." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and handed him some toast, shooing him out the door, past Gibson who looked miffed at not getting any scraps. Harry turned around to her as she was about to close the door.

"Thanks, mom. I love you."

"I love you too, baby." She said as he walked to his car.

* * *

When Harry pulled into the school parking lot, he easily spotted Kurt's car. He saw that Kurt was sitting in his car, texting on his phone. Harry parked there and hopped out of his car, swinging his backpack over his shoulder.

He walked over to Kurt's window and tapped on it. Kurt started and looked up quickly, smiling upon seeing it was Harry. He rolled down his window.

"Hey. " He said, blushing a bit. Harry smiled at him.

"Hey yourself. Sorry for scaring you." Harry leaned through the open window and placed a chaste kiss on Kurt's lips. He felt Kurt smile softly against his lips. He pulled back after a moment.

"It's fine. I was just texting Mercedes. She wanted to know what I thought she should wear." Kurt said, blushing. Harry thought it was adorable.

"Ah. Well, at least she knows who to call." He opened the door for Kurt, helping him out of the car. He noticed that he seemed to be a bit nervous. "What's wrong?"

"I just… I didn't know if you'd want to be seen… you know, _with_ me." Kurt said, looking down. He felt Harry's hand on his chin, lifting his head back up to meet his eyes.

"Of course I do. I'm not ashamed of being with you. Why should I be? You're amazing and absolutely stunning. I'm not going to let other people's ignorance dictate our relationship. Are you?" Harry asked, sincerity written in his eyes. Kurt smiled up at him.

"No. No, I won't. You're mine now, Mr. Potter." He leaned up and kissed Harry again, pulling away after a moment with a happy sigh.

Smiling, Harry, threw his arm around Kurt's shoulders, pulling him close. Together, they walked to the main entrance of the school, heading for the choir room. When they entered, everyone turned and stared at them. Finally, it was Santana who broke the silence.

"About time! The sexual tension between you two was killing us." She yelled, throwing her hands up in the air, though her eyes were dancing with amusement. Everyone started laughing and congratulated the two.

A minute later, Mr. Schuester walked into the room and smiled upon seeing Harry and Kurt sitting next to each other, Harry with his arm still around Kurt. He walked up to the white board in the front of the room, picking up the marker. With a flourish, he wrote the word "Invitational." He turned back to the class.

"Alright guys, this week we will be selecting songs for our invitational, which will be three weeks from now. We'll have one solo, so everyone will be able to audition next week. For now, we're just going to work on some moves that might come in handy for sectionals this year. Just think about what song you'd like to sing, okay? Alright, from the top!" He finished, clapping his hands together.

For the next forty-five minutes, the club copied Mr. Schuester as he went through some routine dance motions, with Mike helping those who were having a bit of trouble. They stopped with almost a half hour left before school started so they could talk about what songs they might want to do. Harry went up to Mr. Schuester, clearing his throat awkwardly to get his attention. The teacher turned around and smiled warmly at him.

"How can I help you, Harry?" He asked. Harry shifted on his feet, looking back at Kurt for support. Kurt nodded at him, giving him an encouraging smile.

"Well, Mr. Schuester, I thought I could tell you all some things 'bout myself, stuff that I think y'all should know." Harry said, looking at the teacher, half wanting him to say no, but another part of him wanting to share his terrible secret with those he now considered friends, wanting to relieve the burden of holding it in. Mr. Schuester smiled sympathetically at him and leaned in closer to whisper to him.

"Is this about your life back in Brooklyn? Your Aunt Emma filled me in on some of it so I could help keep an eye out for you." He said quickly, seeing the panic in Harry's eyes. Harry nodded slowly. "Okay. I think it's a good idea for the others to know, too. This way you have some people to talk to. These guys are all really good kids, Harry. I'm sure they'll hear you out." He took a hold of Harry's shoulder and squeezed, offering some support. "You're very brave, Harry. Not everyone would own up to their mistakes like this." He turned back to the rest of the class.

"Guys! Harry wants to talk with all of us about something, okay? Please, let him speak." With that, Mr. Schuester gestured everyone to take a seat in a circle, with him on one side of Harry and Kurt on the other. Everyone looked curious; they all wanted to know more about their new teammate.

Harry looked around shyly, running a hand through his hair, making the short strands even messier than usual. Kurt took a hold of his hand and squeezed it, giving him some comfort. Harry turned and smiled at him, taking some courage from his support. He turned back to the rest of the group.

"I know you've all seen the tattoos on my arms, and I'm willing to bet you're curious about them. I mean, not many seventeen year olds have tattoos. Well, the one on my right arm is to commemorate my dad. He was killed in a hit and run accident a few years ago. The one on my left is… it's the mark of my old gang." With that, Harry told them of how he'd joined the gang, giving them a more un-detailed version than he'd told Kurt, and told them that he'd left, though he didn't say why. He also talked about his drug usage (though he slightly glossed over it) and his subsequent sobering up, and how his mom had helped him get out of there by moving them to Ohio. "I know that this might scare you guys," Harry said, a pleading look on his face, "but I wanted to let you know this about me, so you won't find out another way. I don't like keeping secrets or lying. I've done too much of that already."

The group looked stunned. None of them had expected the nice guy sitting before them to have gang affiliations. Kurt was rubbing Harry's arm to help keep him calm as the silence dragged on. Finn took the lead when it seemed that no one else would speak up. He stood and walked over to where Harry was sitting.

"Thanks for telling us, Harry. I'm sure it took a lot for you to tell us. Don't worry about it- we've got your back, man." He slapped Harry on the back, looking at the others for back up. Puck spoke up from where he was sitting.

"Yeah, man. Just 'cause you fu- I mean, messed up, doesn't mean you can't still be a good person. Everyone can attest I was a screw up before now."

"Puck's right. If we can forgive him for the crap he's pulled, we can definitely accept you." said Artie.

"You're a nice dolphin, Harry. They're just gay sharks, so you're not a shark anymore, I think." Brittany said, causing the others to all look at her and blink.

"You're a good person, Harry. I think nothing is truly beyond redemption." Quinn said, smiling softly at him.

"You're cool, white boy. Just remember; you hurt Kurt, I'll cut you." Mercedes told him. Harry nodded.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"For the sake of group harmony, I believe it would be best to keep you with us, Harry. You're already with Kurt and making him happy. Plus, your voice is too good to give up." Rachel said, smiling at Harry.

"What man-hands over here is saying, Tats, is that we got you. You aren't _that_ bad to hang out with, anyways." Santana said, her usual sarcasm making the others chuckle.

The bell rang and everyone stood up. Harry looked around, touched at the acceptance he felt from everyone.

"Thank you… Thanks for hearing me out. I… I really appreciate it. It means a lot to me."

He felt Kurt wrap his arms around him and he slung his arm around the smaller boys frame. Mr. Schuester smiled proudly at the group, obviously happy that they were so understanding.

"Alright guys. Time to get to your classes. Go, now! And remember; Invitationals are soon, so finding songs for it is the assignment for next week. First person to audition for a solo will go on Monday." With that, Mr. Schuester opened the choir room door, saying goodbye to everyone as they passed him.

* * *

Classes seemed to fly by for Kurt. As soon as school let out, he and Harry walked hand in hand to their cars. Harry stopped him in front of his car.

"I'm going to swing by your dad's shop today. You definitely got that idea plastered in my head. I hope he'll like me." He said, excitement in his eyes, with a hint of trepidation as well. Kurt laughed and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Don't worry. He may seem really tough, but he's actually a big softy. I'm sure he's going to love you. Especially if you show him how well you know cars."

"Well, he might not like the fact I'm dating his only son."

"He's actually excited. He gets to play 'scary dad.' I think he's been waiting for this moment since at least last year." This didn't seem to soothe Harry. "Hey. He really is going to like you. I just know it, Harry. You're too easy to like." Kurt said. He leaned up again and kissed Harry on the lips, inwardly squealing when he felt the pressure returned.

"If you're sure…" Harry said, pulling back slightly, his arms still where they'd wrapped themselves around Kurt as they kissed. Kurt laughed and gave him another peck before untangling himself.

"I am. Plus, he knows I'll be angry if he shoots you." He laughed when Harry paled slightly. "Good luck!" He said as he hopped into his Navigator. He watched as Harry seemed to shake himself and made his way to his car.

* * *

Harry made his way to the shop that Kurt's father owned, steeling himself for the meeting. He hoped that Mr. Hummel liked him. He really wanted to work for him at the shop, and he just wanted him to approve of him dating his son. As he pulled up to the corner of the shop and killed the engine, he looked in the mirror, making sure that he had nothing on his face. 'Come on, Potter. You can do this.' He thought to himself, working up the courage to actually walk in. Finally, he did.

As soon as he walked into the shop, he fell in love with the place. There were cars all around and tools galore. The mechanics working there only gave him a fleeting glance before turning their attention back to their respective jobs. He looked around for where Mr. Hummel's office and walked to the door at the back of the shop. Once he reached it, he knocked.

"Come in." A voice inside called out. Harry stepped in, hoping his courage wouldn't fail him.

"Hello, sir. I'm Harry Potter. I… ah… just started dating your son. He said that you're looking for a mechanic." Harry said, trying to not wring his hands. He waited as Mr. Hummel seemed to size him up.

"So, you're the one my boy's been raving about? Sit down." He gestured towards the chairs in front of his desk. Harry did as he was told. "Kurt did tell me that you were looking for a job. Do you mind telling me why? You're a little young to be a mechanic."

"Well, sir, I want to help my mom out. Money's a bit tight right now, so I thought she might appreciate it. As for being a mechanic- my dad taught me everything I know about cars and used to let me work on his car with him all the time. I can do pretty much anything required, sir. Oil changes, tires, engine repair, and battery changes." Harry said. He paused for a moment, looking thoughtfully at Burt. "Sir, I also wanted to just tell you some about my past. I feel you deserve to know, seeing as I'm dating your son now." With that, Harry told Burt about his past in Brooklyn. Burt listened intently, thinking when Harry finished. He looked up after a while, noticing how Harry seemed to be shifting uncomfortably.

"Harry, I'm gonna be frank with you. Your past… No, it's not perfect. Honestly though, I think that you seem to be putting it behind yourself, trying to move on. As long as you don't hurt my son, I think we can look past it. Okay?" Burt finished. Harry smiled at him slightly, relieved.

"Yes sir."

Before Harry could do more than smile, Burt moved onto the topic he was really interested in discussing with the boy sitting before him. "Now, what are your intentions towards my son, while we're on the topic?" He inwardly applauded himself when Harry paled a bit. But he had to admit that he admired the determination that glimmered in the kid's eyes when he answered.

"Sir, your son is one of the most amazing people I've ever met. My only intention is to be the best boyfriend I can be for him, even though I believe he deserves much better." He looked straight into Burt's eyes as he answered.

"Well, then you have no complaints from me. Also, you can cut the 'sir' crap. Everyone just calls me Burt. Just know one thing, Harry; If you ever hurt my son, I _will_ use my shotgun. I don't care _how_ tough you were in Brooklyn." With that said, Burt stood and held his hand out. Harry smiled at him before standing as well and taking the offered hand. "Now, let's see what you can do." With that, the two men went into the garage.

* * *

Kurt waited anxiously for his father to get home, wanting to know how the meeting between him and Harry went. When the door opened, he immediately bombarded his dad with questions as Carole and Finn watched, barely containing their laughter.

"So? Did you like him? You didn't scare him, did you? Did he do well?" Burt looked at him, a somewhat amused expression on his face.

"Kurt, buddy, slow down. I can't answer you if you keep asking me questions." He chuckled when Kurt smiled at him sheepishly. "He seems like a good kid. I don't think I scared him _too_ much. Just enough. And yes, he did a great job. I hired him." He laughed as his son hugged him tightly.

"Also, Harry told me about his past a bit. While I'm not too keen on it, I think he's truly trying to put it behind him, so I don't mind _too_ much, Kurt. Just… just be careful, okay kid? I don't want you getting hurt." He hugged his son tighter. Kurt nodded against his shoulder.

"Thank you, Dad. You're the best."

"I know, buddy." He laughed again as his son stepped back and slapped him on the shoulder.

* * *

Later that night, while Kurt was finishing his moisturizing routine, he heard his phone ring. He picked it up and looked at the screen, smiling when he saw it was Harry. He answered with a cheerful, 'Hello.'

"Hey Kurt. I was wondering if you'd want to go out tomorrow." Harry said. Kurt perked up instantly, excited at the prospect of going out on his first date.

"I'd love to. Where are we going?"

"Not telling you. It's a surprise." He could tell Harry was smiling as he said this.

"Well, how am I going to know what to wear if I don't know where I'm going." Kurt asked. Harry chuckled on the other end.

"Dress comfortably, but nicely, I guess. Then again, you'd look amazing in anything." He blushed at Harry's comment.

"Why, thank you, good sir. I appreciate the compliment."

"I'll pick you up around noon. is that okay?"

"That's fine. Hopefully I'll have chosen the perfect outfit by then, despite your vagueness."

"I'm sure you will. I'll see you then. Good night."

"Good night." As soon as they hung up, Kurt went to his laptop and FaceTimed Mercedes. She picked up on the third ring.

"What's up, Boo?" She answered. She was already in her pajamas, sitting in her room.

"I need help picking out an outfit tomorrow. Harry is taking me out on some surprise date and I don't know what to wear." Kurt said hurriedly, his excitement making him babble slightly. Mercedes perked up at the mention of 'date.'

"Say no more, Sweet Cheeks. We'll find the perfect outfit. Hmm. Maybe we should include Quinn on this one." Kurt nodded his assent to this. "Hold on a sec." Mercedes said, already looking through her contacts. Quinn picked up quickly.

"What's up?" She said, a robe wrapped around her. Mercedes immediately filled her in.

"Harry is taking our boy Kurt out tomorrow on a surprise date. We need to help him pick out an outfit. You in?"

"You had me at 'surprise date.'" Quinn said, smiling and making herself comfortable on her bed, her laptop resting on her legs. "So… do we have _any_ details on what kind of outfit you should wear?"

"Well, he said to dress nicely, but he emphasized comfortably." Kurt answered, a thoughtful look on his face as he moved to his closet.

With that, the next two hours were spent debating what would look best, but offer enough comfort to do most anything. They settled on a light purple designer button-up shirt, black skinny jeans, and a pair of Marc Jacobs boots. They moved onto accessories, agreeing to a fedora, a black scarf, and deep purple leather jacket.

"Thank you, ladies, for your help on such short notice." Kurt said, putting the outfit on his desk with the clothes neatly folded. The girls giggled.

"Of course. What kind of friends would we be if we didn't help you dress for your first date? But, in repayment, we better get _all_ the deets tomorrow night." Quinn said. Mercedes nodded her agreement to this.

"That's right, white boy. If I don't hear all the juicy details tomorrow, you'll be sorry." She threatened. Kurt beamed at them.

"Of course. But, there are some things a guy has got to keep to himself. Don't kiss and tell, all that jazz." They all laughed. After that, they all said goodnight and signed off. It took another hour for Kurt to fall asleep, his excitement making him unable to even seriously try.

* * *

Harry knocked on the door to the Hummel-Hudson residence at twelve sharp. He was slightly amused when Kurt answered not even five seconds later.

"Hello, gorgeous. How are you this fine afternoon?" Harry asked, giving Kurt a ridiculous bow while holding out a single rose. "I thought this flower might remind you of your own radiant beauty, but it seems as though it does no justice." With that, he unbent himself at the waist, smiling at Kurt.

"Flatterer." Kurt muttered, a blush dominating his pale skin. He accepted the flower and invited Harry inside. He went to the kitchen after closing the door behind him, putting the flower in a tall skinny vase. He turned back to Harry. "So, what are we doing?"

"That would be telling." Harry said, a glimmer of mischief in his emerald eyes. Kurt frowned.

"Damn. I thought I'd get to know by now." He pouted as Harry chuckled.

"Nope. It's for me to know and you to find out." With that, Harry grabbed him by the arm and led him back to the front of the house, pausing only to open the door for Kurt. They hopped into Harry's Mustang. Harry started the car up and pulled out of the driveway. Kurt stared at him, trying to figure out where he was being taken.

"You know, it's impossible to read someone's mind by staring at their face. I'm flattered that you're trying, though." Harry quipped, amusement dancing at the corners of his mouth as he watched the road before him. Kurt sighed.

"Fine. Can we at least listen to some music?"

"Sure thing. Lemme guess… Lady Gaga?"

"…Maybe."

"The car USB cord is on the glovebox. Just plug it into the lighter. Right there." After that, the next hour was filled with singing along to different Lady Gaga songs, although Kurt conceded to letting Harry play some Aerosmith and the Police. Both boys were laughing as they tried singing the songs in different pitches.

Kurt was surprised when they pulled into a dirt parking light in front of what was obviously a carnival. Harry hopped out of the car after turning it off, jogging to the other side to open the door for Kurt, holding out his hand to help him up. Kurt graciously accepted the hand.

"I thought this would be some fun. I saw an ad a while ago, and thought we'd have a good time." Harry nervously ran a hand through his hair. Kurt noticed that he did this whenever he got a little flustered or nervous. He thought it was adorable. "What do you think?"

Kurt leaned up and gave Harry a tender kiss on the corner of his mouth, smiling slightly as he pulled back. "I think it sounds wonderful."

Harry smiled widely at him, relief evident in his eyes as he held out his hand for Kurt to take.

"Awesome. I never been to a carnival like this, you know? I mean, I've been to block parties, but I think this'll be different. What about you?" He asked as they walked to the entrance. Kurt thought about it.

"Hmm. I can't say I really remember the last time I've been to a carnival. I was probably seven or so. I've never been to a block party, though. What're they like?"

"Well, they're obviously held on a block in the town. I was in Bay Ridge Brooklyn. We'd have bounce houses for the younger kids, popcorn machines out, slushie machines, cotton candy, hot dog vendors… Really, a collection of unhealthy food right at your finger tips. There'd be games going on, some people playing football or stickball. Music blasting loudly wherever you go." Kurt watched as Harry got lost in the memory, a nostalgic smile on his face. He shook his head as if clearing the thoughts and looked back at Kurt. "They were pretty fun. Though it could get a bit hot in the summer. You'd probably enjoy the karaoke contest they had at the end. It was a lot of fun."

They reached the entrance and Harry paid for both their tickets and ride passes, much to Kurt's exasperation. Harry agreed to let him pay for lunch, though, so Kurt stopped complaining and accepted his tickets and pass from Harry. They looked around as they entered the carnival.

"What do you think we should do first?" Harry asked. Kurt looked around, taking in the rides and game booths. He pointed to the bumper cars. Harry nodded, smiling. "Those _do_ look like a lot of fun."

And so the date went on, with the two teenagers trying out the different rides and playing games. Finally, they moved onto the ferris wheel after a late lunch. As the ride started to move, Kurt sighed and leaned his head against Harry's shoulder.

"I'm having a really great time with you, Harry. Thank you for an amazing first date." Kurt said, leaning up slightly to kiss his cheek. Harry turned his head towards him, smiling softly.

"No problem. I'm having a great time, too. It feels like… I don't know. It feels like I've known you forever, you know?" Kurt nodded at this statement. Suddenly, the ferris wheel stopped with them at the top. He blushed when Harry quirked an eyebrow. "May I?" Harry asked, leaning in slightly.

"I wouldn't protest." Kurt managed, before his lips were captured in a slow kiss. ' _I could get used to this'_ He thought. When Harry pulled back, the wheel started moving again. "You know, you're the only guy I've ever actually kissed." Kurt said, feeling like sharing this with Harry. Harry smiled widely.

"Well, I hope that I'm living up to expectations." He chuckled when Kurt nodded emphatically. "I guess you're the only person I've ever kissed that I really feel something for. With Draco, it kind of felt… forced, I guess." He finished darkly. Kurt caressed his cheek.

"I'm happy that I get the special place, then." He gave Harry a chaste kiss.

* * *

They got to Kurt's house a little after eight. Harry walked him up to the door. They pretended not to notice the three inside the house trying to peek behind the curtains at them.

"I had a really great time with you, Harry." Kurt said, looking down at their linked hands.

"I had a great time, too. It was a lot of fun." Harry leaned in to give Kurt a short goodbye kiss. "If you want, you could come over to my house tomorrow. Maybe we could try working together on our solo auditions for glee." Harry propositioned. Kurt nodded at him, smiling brightly.

"Definitely. It's a date." With that, he leaned in one final time to kiss his boyfriend, going into the house afterwards.

His dad, Carole, and Finn were all spread out in the living room, acting a little _too_ innocent. "I know you three were snooping." They all guiltily looked down. Kurt huffed in exasperation. "Worst investigators ever, I swear." He started laughing at the slightly embarrassed looks on their faces.

"So, where'd you two go?" Burt asked.

"Harry took me to a carnival. It was a lot of fun." Kurt answered, waving a stuffed puppy Harry had won for him in front of his father. "Harry won this for me and I won him a stuffed bear." Burt looked mildly impressed. at the choice of venue.

"Carnival? Nice choice." He said. Kurt blushed slightly.

"I thought so, too."

* * *

 **AN: Hello again! I hope you enjoyed the chappie, even though it was a bit short. I know a lot of you might be annoyed at how Harry seems to be telling a lot of people about his secret, but I wanted it to be proven that he feels that he can trust ND, especially Kurt. He only told Burt cuz he felt Burt had the right to know as the father of the man he's interested in. If I were in Burt's shoes, I'd appreciate the honesty. Hopefully you guys understand this decision in story telling I've made. Please review. Constructive criticism much obliged. Flames, not so much. And positive feedback is always always welcome (of course). Also, please tell me what you think about the confrontations I proposed in my earlier AN. I'd love to know what you, the readers, think. Alright, well, thanks for reading and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

" _When people hurt you over and over, think of them like sandpaper. They may scratch and hurt you a bit,but in the end, you end up polished and they end up useless."- Chris Colfer_

 **Chapter 3**

Kurt was waiting for Harry by the front of the school, texting Tina as he leaned on the brick building. He made sure to stay under the canopy of the entrance, out of the light drizzle that had started. He looked up as a throat was cleared in front of him, and inwardly groaned.

"'Sup, fag?" Karofsky said, one jock on either side of him.

"Please, just leave me alone. I'm not in the mood for it." Kurt said coolly, returning to his texting.

"Hey, I'm talking to you! What, you think you're safe without your boyfriend here?"

"I can take care of myself. I don't need Harry to fight all my battles." Kurt tried not to panic when he was shoved against the wall, Karofsky getting in his face.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that." He said, pulling his fist back, getting ready to strike. Kurt closed his eyes, waiting for the hit he knew was coming… and felt the hand pinning him against the wall release him. He opened his eyes and saw Karofsky getting thrown to the floor by a clearly irate Harry.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Harry growled, his hands curled into fists. The two jocks with Karofsky stared at him wide-eyed. Karofsky was the only one stupid enough to answer him.

"Just putting pretty boy in his place." He said, glaring up at the teenager who'd gotten the better of him. This just infuriated Harry more. He took a step forward, only to have his arm lightly grabbed. He turned and saw it was Kurt.

"Don't do it, Harry. They're really not worth it." He said, slipping the hand on Harry's arm to his clenched fist, unfurling it and tangling his fingers with Harry's. Harry sighed, letting the tension leave his body. He turned back to the bullies.

"You're lucky Kurt's saving your asses. Remember that." He intoned. If anything, Karofsky's glare grew darker.

"I don't need no homo to save me." He stood up and wiped himself off, backing up slightly. "I'll make sure you get welcomed to McKinley properly, Potter. I'll see you later." With that, the three jocks stalked off. Harry turned worried eyes to Kurt, checking him over for injury.

"Are you okay? They didn't do anything, did they?" He asked.

"No, Harry, I'm perfectly fine, if a little ruffled. You know, you don't need to protect me from everything. I can look after myself."

"I know. I just… I don't want you to get hurt at all, Kurt. I don't know how, but you've become one of the most important people to me, even in the short amount of time we've known each other." Harry said, his cheeks flushing slightly as he said this. Kurt looked up at him, touched by the emotion Harry was displaying.

"You've become one of the most important people to me, too. I appreciate your help with the jocks, Harry. I really do. I just wanted to make it clear that you don't need to protect me all the time."

"I know. I'm still gonna do my best, though."

"I guess I'll have to settle for that."

"I guess so." Harry looked up when the bell rang. He turned back to Kurt and gave an exaggerated bow. "May I accompany you to our first class?"

"Why of course, good sir." He went on his toes to give Harry a peck on the cheek. With that, the two moved to their first period class.

* * *

After school, Harry went to the parking lot to put his backpack in the trunk of his car before glee started. On the way to his car, he heard a group of people start following him, their heavy footsteps probably meant to intimidate him. He mentally scoffed. He pulled out his phone and quickly set it to record, putting it back in his pocket, all the while acting oblivious to the people following him. He only turned around after the phone was securely in his pocket.

"Anything I can help you guys with?" He asked, taking in the group of ten jocks in front of him. They spread out to surround him, Karofsky and Azimio remaining in front of him. They smiled at him smugly.

"We've decided to welcome you to McKinley properly, fairy, and to teach you a lesson about messing with a football player." Azimio said, his arms crossed in front of him in what Harry figured was supposed to intimidate him. He shook his head, smiling slightly.

"First of all, my name is Harry. Harry Potter. Secondly, Your 'football player' was about to beat up my boyfriend. I'm not going to stand for that, no matter who the hell he is or what he calls himself. 'The Fury'? Really?" He sneered. He internally smirked when he saw Karofsky make a step forward, only being held back by Azimio.

"Well, we're not going to stand for your faggy-ness. Or your smart-mouth. Especially with you in the fucking glee club." Azimio said, moving his arms back to his sides, fists curled. Harry shifted slightly, keeping his balance centered as he prepared for a fight. He knew that the jocks surrounding him wouldn't be deterred. He also knew that there were too many to really fight them and win, but he could take as many down as possible, hopefully buy himself some time until someone came out and found them.

"Then I guess we got ourselves a problem, don't we?" Harry asked, readying himself as he heard the jock behind him try to sneak up to him.

"I guess we do, faggot." Azimio said, cuing the person behind Harry to grab him. Harry whirled around and side-stepped the arms reaching for him. He quickly brought his arm up and dropped it down heavily on the jock's back, causing the boy to cry out in shock and pain, landing on the ground. The rest of the group moved in as this happened, not letting their shock stop them.

Two of the boys ran up to Harry, trying to grab his arms. Harry stepped backwards, letting them collide in front of him. Another one managed to land a hit on him as he stepped back, making him stumble slightly, splitting his lip as well. He quickly shook it off and punched the person charging him from the front in the nose, hearing a sickening crack as he did so. The boy cried out and grabbed his now broken nose, blood gushing out between his fingers. One of the bullies stepped from his left, aiming a right hook at his nose. Harry caught the fist in front of his face with his right hand, using his left to break the arm. The boy in front of him dropped to the ground screaming, holding his useless arm in front of him. Harry grabbed an arm as it was extended from a punch and pulled the attached jock forward, head-butting him. He dropped to the ground limply. Harry tried shaking his head to clear it.

Before he could do so, two of the remaining four jocks still standing grabbed his arms, pinning them behind his back. Karofsky moved to hit him in the face as he struggled. Harry kicked out and hit him in the crotch, dropping Karofsky like a sack of potatoes. Azimio moved up to him and punched him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him and bringing his head down to Azimio's height. He then hit him the face.

As he pulled his fist back for another hit, they all heard a voice shouting 'STOP.'

* * *

Kurt walked into the choir room, greeting the others as he sat down next to Mercedes. As they still had a few minutes before Mr. Schuester would arrive, the club was spread out, everyone talking about what song they were singing to audition with this week. Mercedes turned to Kurt excitedly.

"I can't wait for this! I'm definitely getting this solo. What about you, Kurt? You think you gonna get it or not?" She babbled, pumped up. Kurt smiled at her.

"I don't know, Mercedes. Mine is pretty awesome. Honestly, though, I think Harry's going to win it, and that's not just because he's my boyfriend." He said when she opened her mouth. "His is really really good, and touching."

"We'll have to see what he's got then, white boy." She responded playfully.

Mr. Schuester walked in at that point, and everyone quieted down. He smiled at everyone as he stepped into the center of the room.

"Are you guys ready for solo auditions?" He was met by a round of playful cheering and clapping. He laughed along with them. "Okay, settle down guys. Let's get ready to get this show on the road." He stopped, feeling like he was missing something.

Mr. Schuester looked around, noticing for the first time that Harry wasn't there. "That's strange. Emma always said that Harry was very punctual. Kurt, do you know where Harry might be?"

"He told me after last period that he wanted to put his backpack in the trunk of his car. He should be back by now, though. That was about fifteen minutes ago." Kurt said, frowning in thought. He knew he was forgetting something. Not a second later, he jumped up from his seat when a memory struck him.

"The jocks! Oh Gaga, Karofsky was pushing me around this morning and Harry stopped him. He said that he'd make sure Harry got welcomed to McKinley 'properly.' Mr. Schue, we have to find them." Kurt said, his eyes wide as he remembered that morning. The other glee members looked at him frantically. Mr. Schuester moved towards him with a worried frown.

"Are you sure, Kurt? You're not overreacting?" He asked. Kurt nodded his head. Finn stood up from where he was sitting, a look of realization coming across his face.

"I saw a bunch of the guys from the football team in the corner of the locker room talking. Karofsky and Azimio were with them. They didn't look like they were up to any good. I thought they were just planning the next slushie-ing." He said. Mr. Schuester nodded and moved to the door, not even bothering to stop the teenagers as they followed him.

He walked as fast as he could to the side exit leading to the parking lot. It didn't take long for him to find Harry and the jocks. He saw Azimio Adams punch Harry in the face as two other jocks held his arms behind his back. When he saw Azimio pulling his arm back a second time, he ran forward, not paying attention to the kids behind him who were staring in horror at the scene before them.

"STOP! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" He shouted. He saw the jocks all freeze and turn towards his voice, equal looks of horror on their faces. The two jocks holding Harry's arms let go and shoved him forward, running in the opposite direction. Azimio quickly followed them, giving Harry one last punch to the stomach as he passed him. Harry staggered, the wind knocked out of him, but remained on his feet. He wiped his bloodied lip and walked to the teacher, relief in his eyes.

"Thanks Mr. Schue." He said, stopping in front of Mr. Schuester. The teacher quickly moved over to him, checking him over.

"Are you okay? God, Harry. Come on, let's get you to the nurse." He said, the concern evident in his voice. Harry chuckled tiredly, wincing slightly, and pointed to the ground.

"What about them?" Mr. Schuester looked to where Harry was pointing and his eyes went wide as he took in the jocks laying on the ground and groaning. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Alright, I'm calling your aunt now. I'll ask her to get the principal. Should I call your mom, too? She'll probably need to be here for the meeting." He said, looking at Harry after a moment of thought. Harry looked resigned. He sighed angrily, running a hand through his hair.

"Fine. Better she hear it straight from me than just over the phone. She's at work, so you should probably call the hospital. I'm fine, so I don't really need the nurse. I've only got a split lip and a black-eye. Nothing serious." He said, hoping to skip the visit to the nurse. No such luck though.

"Sorry, Harry, you need to get double-checked for a concussion or anything else internal. Just go get some ice, at the very least." He turned back to where the other teenagers were standing, finally remembering their presence. "Guys, can someone take Harry to the nurse please?" This seemed to snap everyone out of their dazes'.

"I'll take you, Harry." Kurt said, stepping forward. Harry gave him a slight smile, ignoring the twinge this caused in his split lip.

"Thanks, Kurt." He followed Kurt back into the school as Mr. Schuester told the other kids that practice for the day was cancelled and moved to tomorrow instead. Kurt stopped walking once they were out of sight, checking Harry over for any serious injuries. "Kurt, you know we're heading to the nurse, right?" Harry asked, a slightly bemused expression on his face.

"She's useless. I want to make sure you're okay. Is anything broken?" Kurt questioned, his concern making him speak more quickly than normal. Harry sighed and put a hand on Kurt's shoulder, grabbing his attention from the examination he was conducting.

"Kurt, I'm fine. Just a few bumps and bruises. I think I hurt most of them worse than they hurt me. Let's just go get that ice pack, 'kay?" He said softly. Kurt took a deep breath and nodded, a bit of the tension in his shoulders leaving. "I'd hug you, but I don't think you want that Marc Jacobs' jacket covered in sweat and blood." Harry said, hoping to get Kurt laughing. It worked.

"No, I don't. You're right about that. I guess that means we'll have to get you cleaned up quickly. I could really use a hug." Kurt said, laughing a bit as he continued walking with Harry to the nurse.

Soon, they reached the nurse's office. Harry laughed when he saw the nurse sleeping at her desk. He turned to Kurt.

"You really weren't kidding when you said she's useless, huh?" He whispered. Kurt stifled a giggle behind his hand.

"Nope. She's always sleeping. I don't know if she even goes home at this point." They walked to the freezer and Kurt grabbed an ice pack. He handed it to Harry so he could put it on his eye. He then moved to the sink and wetted a paper towel. "Sit on the bed." He ordered. He waited for Harry to comply before moving over and dabbing his lip with the damp paper towel. He huffed when Harry started to smile, splitting his lip open again. "Stop smiling! You're only making this take longer." Harry stopped smiling at Kurt's direction, obviously having to fight it.

He watched as Kurt dabbed his lip, his scrutiny of Kurt's face making Kurt blush slightly. When Kurt was finished, he gave a quick peck to Harry's uninjured cheek and went to throw out the paper towel.

"Okay. You're all finished. Now, can I have my hug?" He asked, arms open wide. Harry got up and hugged him tightly. Kurt felt more than heard him breathe in deeply before releasing him. He smiled at Harry before offering his hand. Harry took it and gave it a light squeeze.

"Guess it's time to head to the principal's office, huh?" Harry asked. Kurt nodded, his smile fading as he remembered why they were there in the first place. He ran a thumb over Harry's bruised knuckles, Harry squeezing his hand again."Kurt, seriously, I'm fine. I swear."

"I know. I can't help worrying, though." Kurt said as they made their way to the principal's office.

* * *

When they reached the office, they heard shouting coming from within. Exchanging a wary look, Harry and Kurt moved to the door, Harry releasing Kurt's hand to knock on the door. The shouting stopped instantly. The boys heard the principal say 'come in,' and the two boys followed the directive.

Inside, they were met with the sight of Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury glaring at Principal Figgins. The guidance counselor broke off her glaring to worriedly glance at Harry, who smiled at her reassuringly. He turned his attention back to the principal, who was, surprisingly, glaring at _him_. When it became apparent no one would speak, he decided to do so himself.

"So… what's up?" He said, faux-casually. If anything, the principal seemed further irritated.

"What's up? What's UP? I have injured students, Mr. Potter, and not just any students. Athletes. Students who bring in revenue for this school. Almost half of the football team is on their way to the hospital to be treated. Would you care to explain?" Figgins asked. Harry stared at him incredulously. He turned to the other three in the room, only to see that Kurt was just as baffled as he was, and Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury both seemed infuriated. He returned his attention to the principal.

"Are you serious right now? That's what you're worried about?" Harry barely got into his rant when the office door opened and a haggard looking Lily Potter entered. She took one look at Harry's face and sighed. She moved to stand next to him and Emma. She looked around the room and took in the different emotions on everyone's faces.

"Can someone please explain what happened and why my son looks like he was in a fight. Will didn't have time to really explain what happened over the phone." She said, accepting Mr. Schuester's apologetic smile with a nod. Harry took it upon himself to speak then.

"Well, Mom, what happened was that I got jumped by ten football players in the parking lot, and now the principal wants to blame me for the injuries they obtained when I defended myself." Harry said, his voice sharp. Lily turned her attention to the principal, anger written in her features. The principal took this moment to speak up.

"Well, Mrs. Potter, these are some serious injuries that the other children have, such as a broken arm, broken nose, some possible concussions, and possibly more. Your son has no proof he was 'jumped,' and the boys have all stated that it was Mr. Potter that incited the fight." He said, looking at them, a somewhat smug glint in his eyes.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Thanks for the reminder, Mr. Figgins." Harry dug out his phone and hit the button to stop recording. He flashed the principal a smile. "I recorded the entire thing when I noticed the others following me. If you listen to it, you'll hear the guys following me, use hate speech, and threatening me, as well as start the attack. Is that enough proof for you, sir?" Mr. Figgins gaped at him, obviously not expecting to be proven wrong by a student.

He shook himself out of his stupor and said, "Well, if you have the… the evidence, I suppose I should listen to it." He held his hand out expectantly, waiting for Harry to hand over his phone. Harry shook his head.

"I'd prefer to send you a copy, sir. Less chance of it getting 'accidentally' deleted by others. I'm sure you understand, sir. I'll hang onto my phone, thanks." He flashed the principal another smile. "I'll play the audio now, though, to prove my statement." Harry pressed play on the video, letting the audio be heard throughout the room. Kurt stared at the phone, anger and sadness playing across his features. Lily, Emma, and Will all seemed torn between pride at the quick thinking and resourcefulness that Harry had shown and anger that it was necessary. When Mr. Schuester was heard stopping the fight, Harry stopped the recording. "Now that we've established that I acted in self-defense, what're we gonna do about those kids?" Harry asked. His mother nodded along with him, obviously proud of him keeping his head.

"Yes, that's what I'd like to know. Surely my son's attackers won't be getting away with this, correct?" Lily said, staring the principal down. Though she was quite petite, she was very intimidating when she wanted to be. He gulped and shook his head.

"No, of course not Mrs. Potter. Each student will be suspended for a week and have phone calls placed to their parents." Mr. Figgins said. The two teachers, mother, and two teenagers stared at him incredulously.

"That's it? These boys gang up on my son and attack him, and all they get is a slap on the wrist? This was assault. It was premeditated. Shouldn't you call the police?" Lily snapped, completely outraged.

"I don't see the need to involve law enforcement, Mrs. Potter. It was just… just boys being boys. Surely we can just let this slide." Mr. Figgins said, trying to appear more dominant and sure of himself, but the effect was ruined by a bead of sweat forming on his brow. Harry, tired of this meeting, decided to step in.

"Sir, this wasn't just boys being boys. It was a hate crime. But, I'm willing to let this go by without the cops on one condition." He saw the principal nod slowly, obviously weighing his options. His mom, boyfriend, cousin, and teacher, however, all seemed to be annoyed by his agreeing to not involve the police. He winked at them, showing them he had a plan. "Keep them away from me and my friends. The Glee kids. They come near us- _any_ of us-not only will I go to the police with my recording, I will go to the press. I'm sure they'd have a field day with this, especially the part where you wanted to blame me for everything instead of your 'precious' athletes. I have that part caught as well. I'm not so sure that any amount of money gained by the athletics department will save your or the school's reputation from that shit storm." Harry said. The others all stared at him with wide eyes. Mr. Figgins, however, narrowed his eyes.

"Are you threatening me, Mr. Potter?"

"No, sir. I'm promising you. If you don't try to reel in those jocks, I am not going to keep this quiet. I understand that they bring in much needed money to this school, but I don't think that should give them the right to terrorize other students, sir. I hope you'll realize this." With that, Harry walked out of the office, the others following him.

* * *

"I can't believe you just did that. That was…. that was…. AMAZING." Kurt said, staring at his boyfriend with awe. Harry smirked at him, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Well, you should get used to just how amazing I am." He puffed out his chest, hands on his hips. The others all laughed at him, making him pout and stop, crossing his arms. Lily moved closer to him, scanning his features more carefully than she had in the office.

"How are you, honey? Is there anything else that needs to get checked out? Besides that black-eye." She asked, brushing a deft hand through Harry's short hair. He leaned into the touch and sighed, deflating slightly with released tension. He smiled at her warmly.

"Just a bruised stomach. Nothing else. Hey! Stop, what are you-" Harry yelped as is mother lifted his shirt to check his stomach. He blushed as everyone looked at the area. Kurt was outright staring at his abs, while his aunt was poking the forming bruise, causing him to hiss in pain.

"Can you not lift my shirt in front of my boyfriend, Mom? It's a little early for that." He said, dragging the shirt back over his bruising abs. He laughed as Kurt looked away, a blush forming on his cheeks. Lily stepped back, a smirk pulling on her mouth.

"I'm sure he enjoyed the show anyway." She giggled when Kurt's blush grew darker. "I have to get back to work, sweetie. I don't want you to stay alone in the house, though. I don't like the looks of that eye." Lily frowned, turning to Emma, but was stopped from saying anything when Kurt spoke up.

"He can come over to my house. I'm sure Dad won't mind, and I think Carole is home today, too." He said to Lily. She smiled at him warmly.

"Okay. Tell Carole I say hi. We work together on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Thank you, Kurt." She turned back to her son. "Be good. I love you." She hugged him and kissed his cheek before stepping back. After saying goodbye to Will and Emma, Lily left.

"Well, not the way I thought this Monday would end." Will said, running a hand through his hair. He looked back at his students. "You're sure you're alright, Harry?" He smiled slightly at the nod he received. "Fine. I'll see you two tomorrow in Spanish. Bye, Emma." With that, the teens were left with the guidance counselor. She sighed and rut a hand on Harry's cheek, patting it.

"Why are you _always_ in trouble, Harry?" She asked. Harry smiled brightly at her, gibing her a cheeky wink.

"Because it's so _fun_ , Aunt Emma." She laughed and gave him a peck on the cheek, having to go on her tiptoes to reach. Harry leaned down into it, giving her a hug as well.

"Well, can you at least try? Will almost gave me a heart attack when he said you'd been in a fight."

"I'll try."

"That's all I can ask. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye Kurt."

"Goodbye Ms. Pillsbury."

Suddenly, Harry and Kurt were alone. Harry turned to Kurt with a glint in his eyes.

"So I'm going back home with you?" He asked, giving Kurt a leering glance. He chuckled when Kurt flushed, giving an affectionate peck to his cheek when Kurt huffed indignantly. "Thanks. I really appreciate it."

"Of course. I can't have my boyfriend keel over after just one date. Plus, I think my dad actually likes you. He said he can't wait to have you starting next week in the garage. You must have impressed him."

"Well, I _am_ quite impressive." Harry puffed out his chest a bit, making Kurt laugh and slap his arm lightly.

"Come on, Mr. Impressive. Let's get you to my house. "

* * *

After a quick ride to the Hummel residence, Harry was soon being led into the house by his boyfriend, discussing the new Adele album and whether it was worth the wait.

"All I'm saying is that it shouldn't have taken about four years for that."

"Harry, she took time off to take care of her child and come back from her surgery."

"Beyonce didn't stop singing after she had her daughter. Look, I'm not saying it's a bad album. It's great! I just don't think it was a 'four year waiting period' worthy album."

"… Just shut up and put some ice on that eye."

This was the conversation that Burt heard from the living room. He set down his paper and muted the game on the tv as the boys walked into the room. He raised an eyebrow at the obvious shiner Harry was sporting.

"Get into a fight, kid?"

"You should see the other seven guys." Harry responded, causing Burt's other eyebrow to rise sharply.

"What happened? Are you two okay, 'sides that shiner? Kurt?" He asked, concern brewing in his chest for both his son and his boyfriend who Burt was coming to (grudgingly) like.

"Just a disagreement on my sexuality, sir, and my protective streak for your son. Nothing I can't handle."

"Someone was bothering Kurt?" Here, Kurt shot Harry a 'shut up' look before turning to face his father.

"Just some jock trying to ruffle me, Dad. I can handle myself." His tone sharp, yet the undercurrent pled with Burt to drop the subject. He decided to let it go. For now.

"Fine. Also, I thought we agreed to cut the 'sir' crap, Harry." He smiled slightly when Harry blushed, shifting a bit.

"Sorry si- Burt. Force of habit, I guess. Oh, who's winning? I'm a bit of a Bronco's fan." Harry said, catching a glimpse of the game on the tv screen. Burt smiled wider, gesturing to the couch next to his chair.

"I'm going to get some ice for your eye while you two geek out over football. Then, we can go to my room and watch a movie. Okay?" Kurt said, planting a kiss on Harry's brow as he sat down. Harry nodded, thanking him.

"Broncos are up by six. I like 'em too. More of a Patriots man, though." Burt said. Harry smiled wider.

"I like them too. Everyone in New York thought I was a traitor, but I couldn't back the Jets after they took on Michael Vick. I can't stand the thought of someone purposely injuring animals, even if they've 'done their time.' Giants fans are too emphatic for my taste. Now, Patriots and Broncos are my teams. Manning won the first Super Bowl I could remember, so I guess you can call me sentimental. Brady… That man is a genius at the game. 'Nough said." Burt nodded along with Harry's speech, feeling a growing fondness for the boy, even though he tried to squash it, wanting to be the protective father.

Both looked up when Kurt reentered the living room, carrying an icepack and followed by Carole. He plopped the pack on Harry's injured eye, making him hiss a bit and give Kurt a playful glare with the other. Carole immediately moved to Harry's other side, pulling the icepack back a bit to inspect the eye.

"Hi Harry. Kurt told me you got in a bit of a tiff. I know your mom checked you out at the school, but I would like to just set my mind at ease. Is that okay?" She asked. Harry gave her a warm smile and nodded. They talked about the time they met at the hospital when Harry was dropping his mom off one time, letting the other two know why they were familiar with one another.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Harry found himself being led to Kurt's room and pushed onto the bed. Kurt turned to him and smiled.

"So, what movie should we watch?"

"How about a Disney movie? I don't think I've seen one in years. Maybe _Toy Story_ or _Finding Nemo._ I kinda want to be prepared for _Finding Dory_." Harry said, smiling embarrassedly. Kurt gave him a warm look.

" _Finding Nemo_ it is. I'm excited for the new one, too." With that, the two boys cuddled on the bed and watched the movie, sharing kisses every once in a while. Kurt made sure Harry kept his eye iced as well, wanting the swelling to go down.

As the movie played out in front of them, they both just basked in each others' presence, enjoying the security and warmth they felt. It just felt… right.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys. It's been a long couple of weeks. The principal's office scene was tough to write out, so I hope it works well for y'all. I have officially enrolled in my first choice college, so I'm pretty damn happy about that, but I've also had to deal with something I feel I should address. I've dealt with it, but it's not something I should just bury, I've realized. At my part time job, I was sexually harassed, and I was so humiliated and ashamed that I didn't say anything for a while thinking it was my fault, that I should be stronger, and that this DOESN'T HAPPEN TO ME. But it did, and I needed to accept that it did. I had to tell someone because it was affecting me so badly, and I'm glad I did. It was embarrassing for me, but it shouldn't have been. The guy should be the one embarrassed, as my friends and mother said. I've since quit that job and my employer was informed. If any of you face similar problems, I encourage you to talk to someone, maybe a parent or a trusted friend. They won't laugh at you and they'll understand. You shouldn't be the one feeling wrong. If you would like to PM me or anything, I'm willing to listen. You're not alone and you don't deserve to feel badly because some asshole feels the need to harass you. No one deserves that. Just know that I love you all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys! THis chapter is a bit shorter than usual, but I think I ended it perfectly. I'm also pretty happy with how the story is panning out. Just so you folks know, The entire story we have so far, according to my computer, is 54 pages long. This is officially the longest thing I've ever written, and it's just getting started. Thank you for the great reviews on the last chapter. They really made my day, and I needed them. My personal life has been a bit chaotic lately (getting ready for college, family drama, etc.), so they were bright spots in a dark period. Also, thanks for those that have favorited and followed this story. I'm happy everyone is liking it. Anyways, I'll stop boring you with my boring life. Here's the story you've been waiting for!**

 _"True friends accept you exactly how you are. You don't have to hide or pretend that you are something that you are not."-Unknown_

 **Chapter 4**

The next day in Glee practice, Harry was dragged into a seat by Rachel, with Kurt being pushed into the seat next to him by Mercedes. He gave his boyfriend a bewildered look, only to receive an equally baffled look from his boyfriend. Mr. Schuester walked in and smiled at both of them, nodding to the others in the front of the room to move on with whatever it was that they were doing. Rachel, ever the star, stepped in front of the group.

"After yesterday, we truly realized how hard it is for you two to be who you are. Harry, it's truly despicable what those… those… _jerks_ did to you. We wanted to show you two that we're behind you. Both of you. One hundred percent." As she finished, Finn stepped beside her, taking her hand in his.

"You don't deserve to be treated differently than us just because your sexuality isn't the same as ours. We all put this together for you guys." With that, Brian the piano guy started playing a familiar tune. Finn started singing.

 _When I was in the third grade I thought that I was gay,_

 _'Cause I could draw, my uncle was, and I kept my room straight._

 _I told my mom, tears rushing down my face_

 _She's like "Finn you've loved girls since before pre-k, trippin'."_

 _Yeah, I guess she had a point, didn't she?_

 _Bunch of stereotypes all in my head._

 _I remember doing the math like, "Yeah, I'm good at little league."_

 _A preconceived idea of what it all meant_

Puck took over the verse. Harry blindly took a hold of Kurt's hand, blown away at the show of solidarity.

 _For those that liked the same sex_

 _Had the characteristics_

 _The right wing conservatives think it's a decision_

 _And you can be cured with some treatment and religion_

 _Man-made rewiring of a predisposition_

 _Playing God, aw nah here we go_

 _America the brave still fears what we don't know_

 _And "God loves all his children" is somehow forgotten_

 _But we paraphrase a book written thirty-five-hundred years ago_

 _I don't know_

As Santana stepped in front, leading the girls in the chorus, Harry felt a lump in his throat, his eyes suspiciously damp. He glanced over at Kurt, who was crying openly, gripping his hand tightly.

 _And I can't change_

 _Even if I tried_

 _Even if I wanted to_

 _And I can't change_

 _Even if I tried_

 _Even if I wanted to_

 _My love_

 _My love_

 _My love_

 _She keeps me warm_

 _She keeps me warm_

 _She keeps me warm_

 _She keeps me warm_

Artie started the verse.

 _If I was gay, I would think hip-hop hates me_

 _Have you read the YouTube comments lately?_

 _"Man, that's gay" gets dropped on the daily_

 _We become so numb to what we're saying_

 _A culture founded from oppression_

 _Yet we don't have acceptance for 'em_

 _Call each other faggots behind the keys of a message board_

 _A word rooted in hate, yet our genre still ignores it_

 _Gay is synonymous with the lesser_

 _It's the same hate that's caused wars from religion_

 _Gender to skin color, the complexion of your pigment_

 _The same fight that led people to walk outs and sit ins_

 _It's human rights for everybody, there is no difference!_

 _Live on and be yourself_

 _When I was at church they taught me something else_

 _If you preach hate at the service those words aren't anointed_

 _That holy water that you soak in has been poisoned_

 _When everyone else is more comfortable remaining voiceless_

 _Rather than fighting for humans that have had their rights stolen_

 _I might not be the same, but that's not important_

 _No freedom 'til we're equal, damn right I support it_

 _(I don't know)_

Mercedes took the lead of the next chorus, tears glistening in her eyes as she belted out the words.

 _And I can't change_

 _Even if I tried_

 _Even if I wanted to_

 _My love_

 _My love_

 _My love_

 _She keeps me warm_

 _She keeps me warm_

 _She keeps me warm_

 _She keeps me warm_

Mr. Schuester stepped from the back and took up the verse, squeezing Harry's shoulder as he passed.

 _We press play, don't press pause_

 _Progress, march on_

 _With the veil over our eyes_

 _We turn our back on the cause_

 _'Til the day that my uncles can be united by law_

 _When kids are walking 'round the hallway plagued by pain in their heart_

 _A world so hateful some would rather die than be who they are_

 _And a certificate on paper isn't gonna solve it all_

 _But it's a damn good place to start_

 _No law is gonna change us_

 _We have to change us_

 _Whatever God you believe in_

 _We come from the same one_

 _Strip away the fear_

 _Underneath it's all the same love_

 _About time that we raised up... sex_

Rachel took the lead this time, closing her eyes against tears.

 _And I can't change_

 _Even if I tried_

 _Even if I wanted to_

 _And I can't change_

 _Even if I tried_

 _Even if I wanted to_

 _My love_

 _My love_

 _My love_

 _She keeps me warm_

 _She keeps me warm_

 _She keeps me warm_

 _She keeps me warm_

Quinn stepped in and took the last lines, the others harmonizing the background vocals.

 _Love is patient_

 _Love is kind_

 _Love is patient_

 _Love is kind_

 _(not crying on Sundays)_

 _Love is patient_

 _(not crying on Sundays)_

 _Love is kind_

 _(I'm not crying on Sundays)_

 _Love is patient_

 _(not crying on Sundays)_

 _Love is kind_

 _(I'm not crying on Sundays)_

 _Love is patient_

 _(not crying on Sundays)_

 _Love is kind_

 _(I'm not crying on Sundays)_

 _Love is patient_

 _Love is kind_

At the end, they all looked to Harry and Kurt. Kurt was crying, clapping for them. Harry was staring at them all, his eyes damp. Mercedes decided to take the initiative and spoke.

"We love you guys. Even you, Harry, even though we've only known you a few weeks. You both deserve to walk around school without being afraid." Kurt got up and hugged her, then hugged everyone else. Harry, meanwhile, sat and tried to compose himself.

"I… Thank you. I… I really appreciate this." Harry gestured vaguely towards the group. "I… I need to… excuse me." With that, he left the room quickly, heading towards the bathroom.

Standing in front of a mirror, Harry washed his face with some cold water, trying to get his composure back. _'Come on, Potter. Where's that famous ice wall? For fuck's sake, you're not supposed to cry over nothing. You don't get to cry.'_ He rubbed his eye vigorously. So lost in trying to gain control over his emotions, Harry didn't hear the bathroom door open. It was only when a voice spoke from behind him that Harry realized he wasn't alone.

"You know, I used to do the same thing. It doesn't really help."

"It's worked so far, hasn't it? Saved me a couple times back home."

"Well, I mean it doesn't help _you_. You know, like, internally. It only makes it harder the next time. And the next. Until you'll sob over everything."

"Is there something I can help you with, Puck?" Harry said, staring at the boy in the mirror. The reflection just shrugged.

"I thought you could use some advice from someone that's been at least a little close to your situation. I know what it's like being the tough guy. You can't cry, can't show any real emotion. I was the same until last year. Fuck, I'm still like that. But, you know, things change. I guess I learned that it's okay to have more emotions than happy, angry, and horny."

"I'm not supposed to show emotion. That's one thing that I learned over the last couple years. Emotions get you killed where I'm from."

"Well, you're not there anymore, are you? It's not healthy to keep this shit bottled up, man. Trust me on this one. 'Cause one day, it'll all just burst out, and then you're really fucked. I just wanted to tell you that I get it. I'll see you in there." With that, Puck leaned in and gave Harry a pat on the shoulder, leaving him in the bathroom to ponder his words.

* * *

A couple of days later, it was deiced that Harry had earned the solo. Even Rachel had conceded that his song was very touching and beautiful. They were able to recruit a new member named Sam Evans not too long after with their performance of 'Empire State of Mind.' All the jocks seemed to be avoiding the Glee Club for once, which garnered much thanks for Harry from the rest of the club. The bruises on his face and stomach were quickly fading as well, which he was grateful for.

It was a few days before the Invitational, and Harry was putting his textbooks in his locker with Kurt, Mercedes, Finn and Rachel by his side, when he heard students skittering out of the hall. He looked at Kurt questioningly, but his boyfriend and the rest of the group were staring behind him with something akin to horror on their faces. Harry turned around to see what was going on, only to see the cheerleading coach standing right behind him, her arms crossed as she tried to look intimidating to him, which was admittedly hard, considering he had about eight inches on her in height. He raised an eyebrow at her, unimpressed.

"Can I help you?"

"Listen here, Goliath. I don't know what drugs these geeks have put into your Kool-Aid, but I feel you deserve fair warning. You perform at this 'Invitational,' you will be the laughing stock of the school. I will make sure of it. If you drop out, I'll keep your outfits slushie free. Got it, Chewbacca?" She said, moving in closer. Harry just looked down at her, surprised. Sure, he'd heard stories about her from Kurt and the others in the club, but he'd thought they were exaggerating.

"Look… Coach Tweety, was it? I appreciate your, ah… gesture… of 'warning' me, but it isn't necessary. I'm in the club of my own volition. Also, I don't believe I'm hairy enough to qualify for a 'Chewbacca' nickname. Appreciate the effort though." Harry said, internally laughing when the coach went red with rage at him calling her 'Tweety.' Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the others give him terrified looks.

"It's Coach Sylvester, you smart-mouthed city rat. And it's your funeral." With that, the coach left, throwing books out of some poor kids' hands as she passed them.

"Well, that was interesting." Harry muttered. He turned to face his boyfriend, who was staring at him in shock, gave him a quick kiss on the lips, and finished putting his things in his locker. When he finished, he looked back at Kurt and the others, who still seemed shell-shocked. "Come on, guys. We're gonna be late for practice." That seemed to snap them back to reality.

"Dude, that was so _awesome_! Finn said, holding out his fist. Harry laughed and bumped it with his own.

"You're crazy, White Boy. Coach Sylvester is nuts. Like, certifiable." Mercedes said, though she was smiling.

"I can't believe you just did that." Kurt said, leaning in slightly so the others couldn't hear. "It was kind of… hot." Harry winked at him.

"Well, she isn't that great at threats. I heard a lot worse in elementary school."

"Dude, what the hell kind of elementary school did you go to?"

"Public school, Finn."

* * *

The night before Invitationals, Harry was in Kurt's room, watching a movie with him. And kissing. Mostly the latter. He was draped over Kurt, hands on either side of Kurt, holding himself up as Kurt's hands roamed his chest and abs under his shirt. When he heard footsteps coming up the stairs, he separated from his boyfriend quickly, situating them so that Kurt was in his arms with his back against his chest. Before Kurt could ask why he did this, Burt popped his head in, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Hey guys. Dinner'll be ready in a few minutes. Harry, your mom is still coming, right?"

"Yeah. She should be here any minute. Thanks again for having us over, Burt."

"No problem, kid. You two come down in a few, 'kay?" With that, Burt left the two boys alone.

Kurt turned his head and buried it in Harry's neck, stifling a giggle. Harry started chuckling too, and soon they were both laughing hysterically.

"Oh God. That was close." Kurt said, wiping at his eyes where tears of mirth were running. Harry just nodded, still chuckling uncontrollably. Kurt patted his chest and stood, offering a hand to help him up. "Come on. We should head down. Your mom is going to be here any second." As if on cue, the doorbell rang.

They both walked down, seeing Lily being greeted with a light hug from Carole and introduced to Burt and Finn.

"Hey Mom." Harry said, moving to hug his mother.

"Hi, Sweetie. Hi Kurt." She said. She then leaned closer to Harry's ear and whispered in amusement, "You might want to tell Kurt to pull his collar up to hide that hickey." She stifled a chuckle as Harry's eyes went wide and zeroed in on Kurt's neck. He quickly moved to his boyfriend's side.

"Kurt, pull your collar up if you don't want your dad to kill me. Please." Kurt's eyes widened as he quickly pulled the collar of his shirt up to hide the offending flesh. "Thank you." He smiled at Kurt with relief, trying to ignore the suspicious glances Burt was throwing their way.

"So, Burt, how has Harry been doing at the shop? I assume he's a regular troublemaker." Lily said, diverting the overprotective father's attention. He smiled at her.

"No no, Mrs. Potter," He began, but Lily interrupted him.

"Lily, please."

"Lily. He's actually been pretty handy at the shop. He's been helping Ed with most of the tune-ups and oil changes. He's doin' great." He said, moving to give Harry a pat on the shoulder, making Harry smile wide as he blushed.

"Thanks, Burt."

"Just tellin' it like it is, kiddo."

Harry gave him another smile and turned to Kurt, who winked at him. Carole started violently as though remembering something.

"Ooh! Almost forgot about the sauce. Dinner is ready, so everyone can go to the kitchen. Finn, Kurt, could you get the drinks and cups out please?" With that everyone moved to the kitchen. When Harry tried to help set the table, Carole swatted him away. "You're a guest, Honey. Sit."

Soon, everyone was sitting at the table, eating and talking. Burt and Finn were discussing the latest football game while Carole and Lily discussed the newest cases in the hospital. Harry and Kurt were discussing what they would do before Invitationals.

"Movie and a late lunch?" Harry suggested, twirling some pasta onto his fork. Kurt shook his head.

"No, there's nothing good out this weekend. It's supposed to be nice out tomorrow, too."

"What about a walk in the park with Gibson? We could pack a picnic."

"That sounds lovely."

"Harry, I gotta ask. What's Yankee Stadium like?" Burt asked, directing Harry's attention. Harry grabbed Kurt's hand under the table, squeezing it as he answered, everyone paying attention to his description, with his mother throwing in a detail every now and then.

He enjoyed the feeling of being here. It felt like it was perfect. Right. For the first time in years, Harry felt like he truly belonged somewhere.

* * *

The next day found Harry and Kurt out in the park, Harry holding the leash of Gibson and Kurt carrying a basket with their lunch in it. Their free hands were tangled together. They finally reached the perfect spot in a small clearing to set down a blanket and eat. Harry unhooked the leash from Gibson's collar and took out a tennis ball from his sweater pocket. He threw it for the dog and he and Kurt watched as he fetched it, enjoying each others' presence and the calmness of the scene. Finally, Kurt broke the comfortable silence, turning slightly to face Harry.

"So, are you excited for tonight? Big solo and everything." Harry laughed as he patted Gibson's head as the dog returned with the ball, tail wagging.

"I guess. A little nervous too, I suppose." He threw the ball again.

"You shouldn't be. You have an amazing voice."

"I have an _okay_ voice. _You_ have the amazing voice. With an _amazing_ range and everything. Honestly, you should be the one doing the solo."

"Well, I do have a nice voice," Kurt said, ignoring the disbelieving scoff coming from his boyfriend, "but I think everyone can appreciate the sentiment behind your song choice. Also, you have an incredible voice. Not just okay."

"I guess we'll have to agree to disagree, then."

"I suppose so."

He smiled when he felt Harry pull him closer, kissing up the side of his neck and face to his lips. He kissed back just as eagerly, leaning back until he was flat on the blanket with Harry hovering over him. He tangled his fingers together behind Harry's head, smiling into the sweet kiss.

It felt like something out of a movie. It was perfect. Their relationship felt pretty perfect, too. Not flawless, obviously, but like they fit each other in just the right way. He didn't always like how confrontational Harry was with the bullies at their school, and he knew Harry didn't always appreciate his trying to change his wardrobe, but they were both working on the issues together. They'd only been together for about a month, but it felt like a lifetime. Kurt knew it was cheesy, but didn't he deserve some cheesiness in his life after some of the shit he'd been through? Didn't Harry? He thought so.

All of a sudden, a wet ball was dropped on the back of Harry's head and a snout was sniffing at their joined faces. They broke apart laughing, the mood broken. Harry got up and gently shoved his dog.

"You nosy mutt. Can't a guy make out with his boyfriend without his dog ruining it?" Harry said, still chuckling. Kurt laughed harder when Gibson gave them puppy eyes. "Dumb mutt. You're lucky you're cute." Harry said, still smiling as he threw the ball for him.

The rest of the afternoon was spent sharing stolen kisses and eating their lunch, talking about nothing and everything. Soon, it was time for them to head to their respective houses to get ready for the concert. Harry dropped Kurt off at his house before leaving for his own with Gibson tucked into the backseat of his car. Kurt watched with a slight smile on his face as the car disappeared around the corner. As he entered the house, his dad greeted him from the living room.

"How was your date, Bud?" He said, looking up from the TV, which had _Deadliest Catch_ playing. Kurt smiled at him.

"It was great. We played fetch with Harry's dog, Gibson."

"Dog? What kind?" Burt asked.

"German Shepherd."

"Good breed. I always wanted to get one, but your mom was allergic. Now, I'm just too busy for it to be fair to the dog."

"Yeah. Gibson's pretty great. I think Harry said his dad picked him out before he died. It's been his dog ever since." Kurt said, remembering how Harry had said it felt like a last link with his father.

"Well, at least the dog has a good owner. Harry's a good kid."

"I didn't think I'd ever hear you saying my first boyfriend was 'good.' I always thought you'd go straight for your shotgun." Kurt said, laughing. Burt laughed too.

"Yeah, well, you chose well. He's got my seal of approval. For now." Burt said, making Kurt laugh again.

"Thanks. Well, I should get ready for Invitationals. You and Carole are still coming, right?" Kurt asked. Burt smiled.

"Wouldn't miss it, kiddo. Carole is carpooling with Lily from the hospital. We're all sitting together."

Kurt smiled at this. It was nice to know that his dad and pseudo-mother got along so well with his boyfriend's mother. He also appreciated the effort his father was putting into supporting his relationship and trying to make Harry and his mother feel welcome. It just showed how much his father loved him, and made him love his dad all the more. He headed to his room to get dressed with these thoughts in his mind, smiling the entire time.

* * *

(AN: **Bold=** everyone singing this line. Just so you guys know.)

Later that night, Harry was staring out at the crowd from the stage, hiding behind the curtains. He swallowed nervously; he'd never really performed in front of this many people. He started a bit when he felt a hand on his back. He looked back to find Finn smiling at him with understanding.

"Pretty scary, huh?" The quarterback asked. Harry nodded.

"Never performed in front of more than fifteen people, really." He admitted.

"I'd never performed before glee at all. It was pretty scary my first time. I get it." Finn said. "I just focused on the song and the rest of the club instead. Just pretend we're rehearsing like normal."

"Thanks, Finn. I appreciate it." Harry said, smiling slightly. Finn gave him another pat on the back before moving back to the rest of the group.

The lights of the auditorium dimmed until only the spotlight remained, focusing on the corner of the stage as Harry walked out, focusing only on the music coming from the cello. Slowly he looked up.

 _I need another story_

 _Something to get off my chest_

 _My life gets kinda boring_

 _Need something that I can confess_

 _Til' all my sleeves are stained red_

 _From all the truth that I've said_

 _Come by it honestly I swear_

 _Thought you saw me wink, no_

 _I've been on the brink, so_

The curtains pulled back suddenly, revealing the rest of Ne Directions, all harmonizing and clapping to the beat behind him as he belted out the chorus. He ran off the stage until he was standing in front of his mother.

 _Tell me what you want to hear_

 _Something that will light those ears_

 _Sick of all the insincere_

 _I'm gonna give_ ** _all my secrets away_**

 _This time, don't need another perfect lie_

 _Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

 _I'm gonna give_ ** _all my secrets away_**

He pulled her up and spun her in his arms as he sang the next verse, smiling at her as tears ran down her face. She smiled back at him, her face full of pride in the man he was becoming.

 _My God, amazing how we got this far_

 _It's like we're chasing all those stars_

 _Who's driving shiny big black cars_

 _And everyday I see the news_

 _All the problems that we could solve_

 _And when a situation rises_

 _Just write it into an album_

 _Send it straight to gold_

 _I don't really like my flow, no, so_

He sat her back down as he moved back to the stage to join the rest of the club, smiling at them.

 _Tell me what you want to hear_

 _Something that'll light those ears_

 _Sick of all the insincere_

 _I'm gonna give_ ** _all my secrets away_**

 _This time, don't need another perfect lie_

 _Don't care if critics never jump in line_

 _I'm gonna give_ ** _all my secrets away_**

 _Oh, got no reason, got no shame_

 _Got no family I can blame_

 _Just don't let me disappear_

 _Imma tell you everything_

 _So tell me what you want to hear_

 _Something that'll light those ears_

 _Sick of all the insincere_

 _I'm gonna give_ ** _all my secrets away_**

 _This time, don't need another perfect lie_

 _Don't care if critics never jump in line_

 _I'm gonna give_ ** _all my secrets away_**

 _So tell me what you want to hear_

 _Something that'll light those ears_

 _Sick of all the insincere_

 _I'm gonna give_ ** _all my secrets away_**

 _This time, don't need another perfect lie_

 _Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

 ** _I'm gonna give all my secrets away_**

 ** _All my secrets away_**

 ** _All my secrets away_**

The crowd erupted in applause as the song finished. Harry was breathing heavily with a smile as he stepped forward.

"Ladies and gentlemen, New Directions!" He introduced, moving back into the group as the next song began and Finn and Rachel took center stage. The rest of the performance went without a hitch, and by the end, the audience was giving them a standing ovation. Harry turned his head to the side to look at Kurt, smiling at him when he saw that Kurt was looking at him as well.

At the back of the auditorium, someone discreetly left while the applause was still going bringing a phone to their ear.

"We have competition."

* * *

 **AN: CLIFFHANGER BABY! WOO! Hope you guys enjoyed. Please leave a review. If you have anything you might like to see in this story, please let me know. I might work it into what I have planned. I love getting your opinions and ideas of what you'd like to see happen. Don't be shy! Hopefully, the next chapter will come out of my brain quicker than this one did. Alright, well, I'll see you all next time!**

 **SONGS USED IN THIS CHAPTER:**

 **"Same Love"-Macklemore**

 **"Secrets"-OneRepublic**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey-o my peeps! Glad to see you back. I'm excited for this chapter (and the next), since they will really get the ball rolling for a few things, and that'll make things even more fun to write. I appreciate the reviews I've gotten so far, and I can't wait to see what you guys think of what I've got planned for the rest of this story. So, without further ado, I give you the next chapter!**

 _"These times are hard, but they will pass."-Unknown_

 ** _CHAPTER 5_**

In a large and ornately decorated room, a group of students in navy blue blazers were huddled, listening as their leaders spoke of their new situation.

"Listen to this. They're _good._ Great, even." One said, holding up his phone so that the group could see the video that was displayed, the music coming from a speaker off to the side. At the end of the video, the group began murmuring, concern lacing their voices.

"What should we do?" One of the boys asked, running a hand through his black hair.

"Wes, there's not much we _can_ do. We just have to work even harder." Another answered. The boy holding the phone stepped towards the center.

"That's not necessarily true, David." He said, a devious smile playing on his lips as he addressed the others. Wes and David looked at him with confusion.

"What could we possibly do to beat them besides working even harder than before, Blaine?" David asked.

"Well, before I went to the show last night, I spent two days watching them interact outside of the school in the parking lot…"

"You were stalking them?!" David interrupted, eyes wide. Blaine waved off his accusation.

"I prefer the term 'reconnaissance.'Anyway, I have two plans in place for 'New Directions.'" Blaine said. The group gathered closer to him. "So, this is the plan…"

* * *

Harry idly doodled on the margin of his paper as the his English teacher drawled on and on about the second chapter of the Great Gatsby, not acknowledging that she'd repeated the same idea three times already. It was only the Tuesday of the second week in October, and he already couldn't wait for the weekend. What with Finn suddenly taking up an interest in religion and grilled cheese, something Harry still barely understood, he felt like the week was way too long already. He glanced over to where Kurt sat next to him, sketching an outfit he'd mentioned earlier that morning. He smiled gently at Harry when he caught his eye, before resuming his sketching. Harry looked back down at his own doodle and almost laughed out loud at the terribly drawn owl swooping down on an even more poorly scribbled rat. _Where the hell does my mind pick up these things?_ He wondered.

Since today was a Tuesday, and there wasn't any Glee on Tuesdays or Thursdays, he was heading down to the garage for work after school, and Kurt had said he'd join him as he worked, as he tended to do for the last few weeks. Since Harry worked on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Sundays, Kurt usually spent his time there on Tuesdays and Thursdays, leaving Sunday to be his day to hang out with his friends and/or have sleepovers with the girls.

Harry always enjoyed his time spent with Kurt, even when he was working. Their banter was easy and always made even the dullest of tasks entertaining.

Soon enough, the bell rang, releasing them from the boring dronings of Ms. Rivers and signaling the start of their lunch period. Harry packed up his bag and helped Kurt finish packing his. As they walked out the door and down the hall, they talked about what they wanted from the future.

"What do you think you'd like to do once you finish college?" Harry asked, interested in what Kurt had to say.

"Well, there are two things I'd really like to do, but I'm not sure which one I'll end up doing."

"What?"

"I'd like to be on Broadway. That's always been one of my biggest dreams."

"I can see why. You'd be amazing. You'd probably be the biggest star, like Idina Menzel and Lin-Manuel Miranda."

"You really think so?" Kurt asked, blushing with a pleased smile on his face.

"Absolutely. What was the other thing you were thinking of doing?"

"The other thing kind of started forming in my head during freshmen year."

"What is it?"

"I thought it would be pretty amazing to be a designer."

"Wow. You've got some pretty big dreams, Kurt." Harry said, impressed. Kurt smiled at him.

"Yeah, I know."

"I'm sure you're going to do great in whatever you do. You're extremely talented." Harry pressed a kiss onto Kurt's beet red cheek after saying this, smiling at him. Kurt turned to face him as they entered the cafeteria, speaking up in order to be heard over the increased volume of their surroundings.

"Well, what about you? I know you said you'd like to join the military, but what else?"

"I'd like to become a Ranger, like my dad was. I think I'd probably just join the Infantry, though. I'm not that big into the other jobs, and Infantry seems to be the most active position to me. Besides that… I don't really know. I know that I'm not going to be in the Army forever. I think I'll probably only do about four or five years, and then do college. Hopefully. I'd like to try continuing my education. No one else on my father's side went to college, so I'd be the first. But besides that, I don't know what I'd like to do." Harry said, running a hand through his fringe, only for the hand to be caught and squeezed by Kurt.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out, Harry. Besides, you've still got a while to think about those things." Kurt said, smiling at him. Harry smiled back.

"You're right." He paused, thinking about how to get the conversation back to what they were talking about earlier. Inspiration struck him as they sat down at their table, pulling their lunches out of their respective backpacks. "Anywhere you want to live besides New York after college?"

"Not really." Kurt answered thoughtfully, pulling a sandwich out his bag, "Maybe LA? I mean, I think I'd like to travel for a while. See new places and different landmarks."

"I think I'd like to travel too. Mostly Europe, really. Lots of interesting things there, ya know? I always enjoyed learning about different events in history, especially in European History. Although, I think I'd like to have kids at some point." Harry said, looking a bit spaced out as he thought about possible futures.

"Are you two talking about children already? You've barely dated a month and you want to talk about having little gay children running around?" Santana asked, raising one eyebrow as she and the rest of the Glee Club sat down.

"No, not really. We were just talking about things we wanted to do in the future. Like, after college. It just popped up in my head." Harry said, shrugging. Kurt nodded, making the rest of the club relax. Obviously, the baby-gate scandal had put a stigma on any type of talk on children. "Also, that was pretty offensive." Santana just gave him a look and continued eating, stealing a carrot from his bag. Their newest recruit, Sam, just smiled at them.

"Well, it's always nice to think of how kick-ass the future is going to be. I mean, _Avatar_ , baby. Maybe it'll be like _Star Wars_. Who knows!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"You never know what the future holds." Quinn agreed, smiling shyly at the new member, causing him to blush and the others at the table to share knowing looks. The rest of the period was spent with laughter and cheer, everyone talking about increasingly outrageous ideas of what technology the future would have. Soon, it was time for everyone to head to their next class, which, for Harry and Kurt, was Spanish with Mr. Schuester.

As they walked in, Harry felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Since class was about to start, and he knew how strict Mr. Schue was with phones out during class, Harry decided to wait to see who texted him, instead pulling out his binder and pen as he sat down at his desk in front of Kurt. Karofsky wandered in not long after them, 'accidentally' bumping into Harry's desk on his way to his own. Harry glared at him, waiting until the other boy looked away, a flicker of… something in his eyes. He decided not to dwell on it as he returned his attention to the front of the room where Mr. Schuester was writing notes down on the board.

Not long into class, there was a frantic knocking on the door, followed by his Aunt Emma poking her head in. She gestured for the Spanish teacher to come to the door, where they spoke in hushed tones. While the other students took this time to talk, Harry watched the pair, not liking what he was seeing. His aunt seemed to be frazzled and worried, more so than he was used to, and Mr. Schuester seemed to become more grave as she spoke. Soon, they turned their attention back to the class.

"Kurt, can you come over here, please?" Mr. Schuester said, speaking softly. Kurt started, obviously surprised to be called over, but complied quickly. Harry grabbed Kurt's hand as he passed, giving it a gentle squeeze before releasing. Kurt threw a grateful glance over his shoulder as he approached the teacher and guidance counselor.

They ushered him outside as Mr. Schuester called out that the class was now a free period. Harry waited a moment, baffled by what had just occurred. He then decided to doodle a bit on some scrap paper to kill some time, before remembering that he'd gotten a text at the beginning of class. Since he now had free time, he pulled out his phone and opened up the text, freezing at what he read. It was from Ed, one of the people he worked with at the garage.

 ** _Don't come in to work today. Burt had a heart attack. Shop's closed._**

He read and reread the text, hoping it was a mistake, but knowing it wasn't he immediately stood and grabbed his binder and pen, carelessly throwing them into his bag before quickly moving to the door, deftly dodging a spitball on his way out. His phone was on his ear within two-seconds of opening the front door of the school. His mother picked up after only two rings.

"Harry? Aren't you in school? Is everything okay?"

"Mom, Kurt's dad had a heart attack this morning. Ed texted me, and Kurt got pulled out of class by Aunt Emma. I'm hoping you don't mind if I head down to the hospital to be with him?" Harry asked, already knowing the answer.

"Oh no! Of course I don't mind, Honey. Go. I'm sure both Kurt and Burt would appreciate it. I'm going to call and check on Carole. I'll talk to you in a bit." With that, he hung up, taking out his keys and unlocking his car in one swift movement.

As he sped to the hospital, Harry tried to think of what he could possibly say to Kurt. To make him feel better. But he realized when he pulled up that there's not a whole lot you could say to make someone feel better in this best thing he could do was be there for him.

He ran in through the main entrance, asking the receptionist for the room number, and breezed into the elevator the second the number left her mouth, throwing a 'thank you' over his shoulder as he went. As he waited for the elevator to reach the correct floor, he tapped his foot impatiently, staring intently at the digitized numbers over the doors until they finally reached the correct one.

He rushed down the hall, only slowing down once he saw his aunt and Spanish teacher sitting in the hallway, both red-eyed. They blinked at him once he reached their seats.

"Harry, what are you doing here? You should be in school…" Mr. Schuester began, only to have Harry cut him off.

"Don't worry Mr. Schue. My mother knows I'm here." He turned to his aunt. "How is he?"

"Well," Emma began, her voice thick with repressed tears, "it seems as though Burt is in a coma. Kurt… I don't think he's doing so well." Harry barely waited for her to finish her sentence before walking into the room, stopping once he saw Kurt sitting there over his father. He couldn't stand how utterly terrified Kurt looked just then, how alone he seemed. He cleared his throat, causing Kurt to jump slightly and look up at him, still clinging desperately at his father's hand.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" He asked, tears shining in his eyes. Harry moved closer to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I got a text from the shop. I'm so sorry, Kurt. This has to be absolutely terrifying right now. I'm so sorry this is happening." Harry said. He sat down and wrapped his arms around Kurt as the smaller boy leaned into him, choking on a sob.

"They're not sure if he's going to wake up. I'm… I'm scared, Harry." Harry rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"It's okay to be scared. It's completely natural to be scared right now. Shh." Harry soothed, leaning his head on Kurt's. "I'm sure he'll wake up, Kurt. You're dad is too much like you not to. Stubborn and brave." He smiled slightly when he got a wet chuckle. "You need to breathe, babe. Shh." He continued, running a hand through Kurt's hair and massaging the base of his skull as his distraught boyfriend cried into his shoulder. He murmured soothing nonsense, hoping to ease the terror and pain his boyfriend was feeling.

Carole found them like this, having apparently gone down to the cafeteria to get some coffee. She wasn't surprised to see Harry there, having talked to his mother on the phone only moments before, but the scene still wrenched at her heartstrings. She moved to the other side of the bed and sat down, staring at the unresponsive face of her lover, feeling the tears well up again.

Unnoticed by the three in the room, Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury had snuck a glance in and, knowing they weren't needed anymore, left the scene behind with heavy hearts.

* * *

A few hours later, A nurse walked in with an apologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over. You three must leave. You can come back tomorrow."

When it seemed like Kurt was about to argue, Harry turned him around to face him. "Kurt, you can't stay here. Imagine how angry your dad would be if he knew you did and that you weren't taking proper care of yourself. You can come back tomorrow. Okay?" He said, trying to be gentle. Kurt looked as though he wanted to protest, but gave in after opening and closing his mouth a few times.

"You're right. He wouldn't want that." He stood up and took Harry's proffered hand. "He glanced back at his father's still form, the only indication of him being alive the constant rise and fall of his chest. " He moved over and gently kissed his father on the head. "I'll see you tomorrow, Dad." Harry put an arm over his shoulder gently, carefully leading him out of the room after Carole. Once they reached the lobby, she turned to them.

"Kurt, Mrs. Potter offered to let you stay at her and Harry's house until your father gets better," She said, a slight tremble to her voice when she hit the word 'until.' "I think you shouldn't be alone in your house, dear, and I won't be at my house most of the time. Would you mind staying there, honey?" Kurt shook his head, unable to form a verbal response. Carole stepped over to him and hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek. "Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow. Take care." She looked at Harry over his shoulder and he nodded; he'd take care of him. She released Kurt after giving him a final peck on the cheek, she made her way to her car.

Harry led Kurt out to his car, shrugging out of his coat and throwing it over his boyfriend's shoulders. When they were in the car, he looked at him with a concerned expression. "We should get your clothes from your house before heading to mine. You want me to go in with you?" He gave Kurt's shoulder a gentle squeeze as he nodded. Harry backed out of his spot and made his way to the Hummel residence. Once they reached the house, Harry hopped out of his car, quickly running to the other side to open Kurt's door for him. He watched as Kurt packed his clothes, taking only outfits that seemed to be preplanned into a large duffle bag he'd grabbed from the hall closet, along with a smaller bag full of his bathroom supplies. Soon, they were ready to leave, and Kurt hadn't spoken a word since leaving the hospital. Harry shot him a worried look from the driver's seat, grabbing his hand over the gear shifter as he drove, hoping to give him comfort.

Kurt gave him a weak smile before looking back out the window. They reached the Potter residence quickly, finding Lily sitting out on the porch with Gibson beside her. As they got out of the car, she stood and moved over to Kurt, giving him a hug as Gibson rubbed his head on Kurt's side in greeting.

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry this is happening to your father. I'm sure he'll wake up. Come inside, I've got some chicken in the oven and broccoli on the stove. You must be starving." With that, she took his hand and led him to the kitchen, leaving Harry to grab the bag with Gibson staying by his side after being shooed by Lily.

Harry looked to Gibson before heading into the house, saying "I really hope Burt will be okay." The dog just gave him what could only be described as a reassuring look before trotting inside.

* * *

At around eleven that night, the trio found themselves sat at the kitchen table, Lily and Kurt sipping at tea while Harry had a glass of water. Lily looked up at the clock and then back at the boys.

"Well, it's time for you two to get to sleep. Kurt, you can take Harry's room. I'm sure he won't mind the couch, right Harry?"

"Not at all."

"Good. Then I'm on my way to bed as well. I've got to be up early tomorrow." With that, Lily got up and collected her and Kurt's empty mugs, letting Harry finish his water before taking that as well and dumping them into the sink, throwing a 'Don't forget to take the dog out,' to Harry over her shoulder as she left the kitchen.

Harry nodded and led Kurt to his room. When he turned around, he saw Kurt frowning. "What's wrong, babe?" He asked, reaching out to gently rub his shoulder. His boyfriend gave a sigh of frustration.

"I forgot pajamas. I don't know how I forgot, I mean, come on! Urgh! Stupid, stupid…" He said, looking completely flustered. Harry grabbed his other shoulder and forced him to look up into his eyes.

"Hey. None of that. You could just borrow some of mine. It's fine. You're stressed, Kurt; it's okay if you forgot one tiny thing." He said, letting his thumbs massage Kurt's shoulders. The smaller boy looked at him with damp eyes.

"I'm sorry. I just… You've been so great and helping me, and your mom is letting me stay here… I just don't want to impose any further." Before he could say anything else, Harry had dragged him closer for a hug.

"Kurt, it's fine. You're not imposing at all. We're happy to have you here for as long as you need." Harry murmured into his ear, running a hand up and down his back. "Here," he said, releasing Kurt and moving to his drawer, pulling out a pair of sweatpants and a white t-shirt, "wear these. They're my favorite pair of sweatpants; they are super comfy." He then showed Kurt where the bathroom was and how to work the shower, before leaving him there to set up the couch for himself and let the dog out.

Once he was finished, he went back to his room to grab a pair of blue plaid pajama pants and an old white tank top. As he walked out of the room, Kurt stepped out of the bathroom dressed in the clothes Harry had given him, the clothes looking almost ridiculously big on him. Harry smiled at him as he passed by him and went into the bathroom to shower and change, too.

After about fifteen minutes, Harry was walking out of the bathroom ready for bed. He walked back to his room, and knocked on the door, opening it at the soft "Come in." Kurt was sitting on the bed, petting Gibson delicately behind his ears as the dog rested his head on his knees, the rest of his body on the floor.

"Hey Kurt. Just wanted to say goodnight." Harry said, giving his dog a pat on the head as he sat beside Kurt. His boyfriend gave him a small, almost shy smile.

"Goodnight. Are you sure you don't want to stay in your room? I could stay on the cou…" He was cut off when Harry placed a hand on his mouth, a stern look on his face.

"Kurt, it's fine. I _want_ you to stay in here. Besides, I'm sure Gibson will probably want to stay with you, and you both won't fit together on the couch. He likes you a lot, you know. Okay?" Harry said, giving him a peck on the lips afterwards. Kurt sighed.

"Okay. Thank you, Harry." He leaned in and gave Harry another kiss. "I think I want to try to sleep now." Harry nodded and got up, chuckling when Gibson hopped onto the bed after Kurt had gotten under the covers, laying down alongside the teen.

"Goodnight, Kurt." He said, walking out of the room and turning off the light.

"Goodnight, Harry."

* * *

The next morning, Harry drove himself and Kurt to school early for the morning Glee meeting. Kurt looked a bit better, but still seemed anxious to get the day over with. As they reached the parking lot and pulled into a space, they spotted the rest of the club waiting by the school entrance, somber looks on their faces. The duo looked at each other before exiting the car and walking to the group.

Kurt was immediately bombarded with worried questions and consolations. He gave them all a strained smile as he reached for Harry's hand, grateful for the comfort he found there. Everyone moved on to the choir room, continuing their comforting of Kurt.

Mr. Schuester was already in the room when they reached it, and he gave Kurt a warm smile and pat on the shoulder before moving to the front of the room while the students settled down.

When Finn stormed into the room and started to yell at Kurt for not telling him about Burt, Harry stood and pulled Finn away, angry at his selfishness.

"Have a little decency, would you? You're not the only one in this situation, Finn." He said quietly. Finn deflated at that, seeming to realize what a jerk he was being.

"You're right, man. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me. Kurt's the one you were yelling at." Finn nodded and moved over to where Kurt was sitting.

"I'm sorry Kurt. I'm wrong. I shouldn't have yelled at you, man." Finn said, a guilty expression on his face. Kurt gave him a tiny smile.

"It's fine, Finn. I get it." He said, accepting the apology. Harry sat back down on his right side, putting an arm around his shoulders as Kurt leaned into him.

Before he could speak, Mercedes spoke up from the back and proceeded to sing to Kurt about finding God in the darkest of times. Harry winced at the look on Kurt's face, knowing their would be quite the discussion within the next few minutes.

When Kurt announced that he didn't believe in God, and everyone started in on him, Harry felt his temper rising. He stood up once Kurt left the room, livid at everyone's treatment of his boyfriend.

"Are you guys for real?" He asked, disbelief in his voice. "Just because someone doesn't believe in God doesn't give you the right to start preaching at them. If Kurt doesn't believe in God, that's his decision to make; not yours. How would you feel if an Atheist started spouting how unreal God is at you and making fun of your religion when they found out you were religious?" He nodded to himself when everyone got uncomfortable looks on their faces at his words. "Exactly. Making Kurt feel bad for not believing is a shitty thing to do. Especially right now. I hope you're ashamed of yourselves." He grabbed his bag and moved to the door.

"Do you believe in God, Harry?" Quinn asked from the back, staring at him. He stopped and turned back around.

"Not that it's any of anyone's business or have anything to do with what I was saying, yes, I do. I was raised Catholic. But just because I'm Catholic doesn't mean I'm running around trying to make everyone believe the same things as me." She looked away at his words. "Now, I'm going to go check on my boyfriend, if that's alright with you guys." With that, he left the room in search of Kurt.

* * *

The next few days were rough for Kurt, though everyone seemed to have stopped trying to force their beliefs on him. He didn't know what had stopped them, but he was sure that Harry had something to do with it, and for that, he was grateful.

Harry had really been helping him cope, just being there for him and giving him the support he needed while also understanding when he needed his privacy. Whenever Kurt tried to thank him, he'd just shrug and say that he was jus doing his job as Kurt's friend and boyfriend. He'd also agreed to help with the song Kurt wanted to sing on Friday for his dad. So when the afternoon lesson rolled around, he was standing behind Kurt in front of the class, listening to Kurt speak.

"When I was younger, my dad and I would do everything together. My favorite thing we used to do was dance around the kitchen together while we were cooking, even though my dad didn't much care for dancing. I wanted to sing this song for him." He nodded to Brian and the drummer, and the piano started up, followed by the drums. Kurt closed his eyes as he began to sing, staving off tears.

 _Back when I was a child_

 _Before life removed all the innocence_

 _My father would lift me high_

 _And dance with my mother and me_

 _And then_

 _Spin me around 'till I fell asleep_

 _Then up the stairs he would carry me_

 _And I knew for sure_

 _I was loved_

Harry watched as the rest of the club got choked up, even Mr. Schuester was unable to listen without damp eyes.

 _If I could get another chance_

 _Another walk_

 _Another dance with him_

 _I'd play a song that would never ever end_

 _How I'd love love love_

 _To dance with my father again_

Harry took up the vocals here, putting an arm around Kurt when he seemed like he might break down.

 _When I and my mother_

 _Would disagree_

 _To get my way I would run_

 _From her to him_

 _He'd make me laugh just to comfort me_

 _yeah yeah_

 _Then finally make me do_

 _Just what my mama said_

 _Later that night when I was asleep_

 _He left a dollar under my sheet_

 _Never dreamed that he_

 _Would be gone from me_

Both Kurt and Harry sang the chorus together.

 _If I could steal one final glance_

 _One final step_

 _One final dance with him_

 _I'd play a song that would never ever end_

 _Cause I'd love love love to_

 _Dance with my father again_

Harry retook the lead, feeling a tear escape his eye as he sang, unable to hold it in any longer.

 _Sometimes I'd listen outside her door_

 _And I'd hear how mama would cry for him_

 _I'd pray for her even more than me_

 _I'd pray for her even more than me_

 _I know I'm praying for much too much_

 _But could you send her_

 _The only man she loved_

 _I know you don't do it usually_

 _But Dear Lord_

 _She's dying to dance with my father again_

Kurt took the final two lines, sniffling a bit as he ended the song.

 _Every night I fall asleep_

 _And this is all I ever dream_

The rest of the class were in varying states of tears as they clapped. Harry and Kurt hugged each other before returning to their seats, and Harry smiled when he heard Kurt accept Mercedes' invitation to join her at church on Sunday.

* * *

"Are you sure you can't come in with us?" Kurt asked as he adjusted his hat in the mirror of Harry's car. Harry smiled at him as he drove, pulling up to the church Mercedes had given him directions to.

"Sorry, honey, I'm going in to work today. I already missed Thursday, and I'd feel bad ditching today as well. I'll see you at the hospital tonight though, okay? Just enjoy yourself with Mercedes. I'm sure she won't make you feel uncomfortable." He said as he got out of the car along with Kurt. Kurt sighed as he leaned against the car with him, putting his head on Harry's shoulder.

"I know. It just feels a bit… weird."

"Well, I'm proud of you branching out and giving Mercedes a chance." Harry said, leaning down to place a chaste kiss on his lips. Kurt looked back up at him when he pulled away.

"Thanks." He smiled slightly when Mercedes hurried over to them.

"Hi boys. Thanks for dropping Kurt off, Harry." Mercedes said. Harry smiled at her.

"Of course. It was on my way to work anyhow. Speaking of which, I should get going." He said, looking down at his battered wristwatch. "Mercedes, I leave my boyfriend in your capable hands. Kurt, I'll see you later." He gave Kurt a final kiss before hugging Mercedes, accepting the kiss on the cheek before getting back into his car and leaving.

Kurt watched as the car disappeared, not noticing Mercedes looking at him. "You have it bad, boo." She said, smiling when he blushed. "He's a good one, though. He takes good care of you. Treats you like the damn prince I know you are." Kurt gave a soft laugh at her words, hugging her.

"I know. He's almost perfect. A little violent at times when it comes to the jocks, but he's working on it. He's been so great the past week." Kurt said, a find look on his face. Mercedes smiled again at him, pecking his cheek.

"Come on, we should head in before the service starts. By the way; fabulous hat."

* * *

Harry was just changing the oil of an old Ford when he heard his phone ring, blaring out 'Paparazzi.' Knowing this was Kurt's ringtone, he rushed to the phone, hoping everything was alright. "Kurt? Is everything okay?"

"Dad woke up!" Kurt said, the happiness and relief evident in his voice. Harry smiled, happy that Burt was going to be okay.

"That's great Kurt! I'll tell everyone here. I'll be at the hospital in half an hour; I just just have to finish my shift. Okay?"

"Of course. I'm so happy he's okay."

"Me too, hun. I'm happy for you as well. I'll see you in a bit."

"See you soon." When Kurt hung up, Harry told everyone at the shop that Burt woke up, and everyone cheered. It seemed like everything would be okay.

* * *

When Harry walked into the hospital room, Burt was sitting up and talking with Kurt, Carole and Finn. When Kurt noticed Harry, he ran and hugged him, nearly winding Harry with the force. Harry laughed and hugged him back, mindful of the flowers everyone at the shop had pitched in and bought for their boss. He greeted everyone as Kurt released him, handing the flowers to Burt as he said "I'm glad you're doing better, Burt. Everyone at the garage pitched in and bought these for you." Burt accepted the flowers with a smile.

"Thank you Harry. I also hear that I should be thanking you for helping Kurt out." Harry blushed at this.

"No need to thank me, sir. Just doing my job as his boyfriend." He said, trying to wave away the thanks.

"No, no. You're a good man, Harry. Thank you for taking care of my son when I couldn't." Burt said, respect in his eyes. "Now, how's my shop doing?" He asked, laughter in his eyes when both Carole and Kurt reprimanded him for even thinking of work.

* * *

 **AN: Well, There you go, guys! That chapter was difficult to write. Had to re-watch the episode 'Grilled Cheesus' and figure out what I wanted to change and what I wanted to keep in. It was also A little difficult for personal reasons. My father had a widow-maker (blockage in the arteries to the heart) when I was about Kurt's age, so this kind of put me back into that scary time in my life. He had four stents put in after the found he had 95% blockage. I'm lucky he's still alive almost two years later. I might not always get along with him, but he's my father and I love him. Now, as for why I changed the song Kurt sang… That'll be shown later on, along with Blaine's plans. Maybe. If you're good. Mwahaha. Also, I'm letting you know now that I might steal an idea from an episode form season three, since I loved it so much and I think it'll work well with what I've got planned. So I'm not too worried with continuity with episodes here. Anyways, I love y'all, even though most of you don't review (stares you down), I still appreciate the follows and favorites. If you could leave a review, that'd be sweet. I always love the feedback, and any ideas are always welcome. Alright, I'll see all you dudes in the next chapter!**

 **SONG USED:  
'Dance With My Father'- Luther Vandross**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey my beautiful people! Sorry for the long wait, but getting everything set for college and graduating from high school took a lot of my attention (as well as all the partying). Then, computer problems that threatened to have Apple delete all my progress to fix the computer. Thankfully, that didn't happen, since I was about 9/10 of the way done writing it. I gotta commend them on their quick service and the phone service. They were very nice. :) Also, thanks a bunch for the kind reviews! They really made me happy and determined to get this to you guys ASAP. Anyways, welcome to another fun chapter! Man, figuring out what I want to happen next was pretty hard; I have so many ideas buzzing around my head, they're driving me insane! But, alas, I finally settled on an idea. Don't worry; the other stuff will just be happening later *laughs evilly at your frustration*. Well, I hope you guys enjoy. See you at the end of the chapter!**

" _Pay attention to your gut feelings. Sometimes we know what we need to do, but we ignore it." - Unknown_

 **Chapter 6**

 **UPDATED: Hey guys! sorry if you get an update notice, but I was just rereading this chapter and noticed that the last song was not properly italicized, so I wanted that fixed ASAP. For my faithful readers, I also feel it best to warn you that the next chapter may take a bit longer than expected due to an almost week long stint in the hospital for some unknown illness and the now hectic process of going to college, etc. I have not had the chance to sit and write as usual. Sorry about that, people. Life is unpredictable and unfair in timing sometimes. Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter done before the end of September. Again, sorry for the inconvenience.**

* * *

Harry groaned as he was woken by his phone ringing. He checked the clock and groaned again. It was only 8:30 in the morning on a Saturday. He picked up the phone and squinted at the name. _'Why the hell is Puck calling me on a Saturday morning?'_ He wondered, answering the phone.

"Hello?" He asked groggily.

"Hey man. We're all going to the park for a game of basketball. You in?" Harry sat up in bed, stretching as he answered.

"Sure, since you woke me up already. Who's everybody?"

"Sorry man. Just the rest of the club. Though, it's probably only the guys playing. The girls never really play. Neither does Kurt. They just hang." Puck said. Harry got up and left his room.

"Alright. I'll be there in about twenty minutes."

"Cool. See you there, man."

Harry hung up at this, going into the bathroom and staring at the mirror for a second.

"Who the hell wakes up this early on a Saturday?" He asked himself, running the water.

* * *

When he reached the park, everyone was already there. The girls and Kurt were sitting and talking on blankets in the grass while the guys were taking practice shots. Finn was the first to notice him walking towards the group with his gym bag since he was tying his sneaker on the side of the court closest to Harry.

"Hey man, what's up?" He asked, smiling at Harry as he stood up straight. Harry smiled back and clasped the hand offered to him, accepting the one-armed hug he was pulled into.

"Not much, man. Still waking up. You?"

"Just getting warmed up." They walked over to the rest of the group together. Everyone greeted him with smiles and high-fives. Kurt got up and gave him a quick kiss hello before sitting back down with the girls. Harry put his bag down and walked back to the court, stretching as he did.

"Did you guys make teams yet?" Harry asked. Puck shook his head.

"Nah. We thought we'd wait till you came." He tossed the ball to Harry. Harry dribbled it a bit and threw it at the basket, watching as it sunk through the net. He repeated the action a few times, getting into a rhythm before turning back to Puck.

"Alright. I'm ready." Harry said, tossing the ball back to him. Puck turned and winked at Kurt before turning back to Harry.

"Alright. Skins versus shirts. I'll take skins, and my first pick is Harry." He said, smirking. Harry just smiled at him as he took his shirt off, oblivious of what his friend was doing.

"Let's do this." He gave Puck an hi-five.

* * *

Kurt had no clue why Puck would wink at him. Then, he heard Puck's idea and blushed furiously. _'He's kidding, right?'_ was the least coherent thought Kurt had before Harry took his shirt off. He sat staring at his boyfriend's chest for a full two minutes before the girls were able to grab his attention again, all of them smirking at him.

"Welcome back to Earth, white boy." Mercedes said after snapping her fingers in front of his face. "Enjoying the view?" The others started giggling as he blushed even harder.

"Uhm, I mean… Well… Of course I am. But… this is embarrassing. What the hell is Puck doing?" He hissed, gesturing towards his shirtless boyfriend. Quinn laughed at this.

"We told Puck to do it. Give you some eye candy, honey. Also, we get to enjoy looking at the merchandise as well." She said, eyeing Harry. The rest of the girls started hysterically laughing, nodding in agreement despite Kurt glaring halfheartedly at them.

"The merchandise is off the market." He said, a reluctant grin on his face.

Kurt joined in on the girls' laughter when Mercedes replied. "Doesn't mean we can't enjoy the view."

"What are they laughing like a bunch of hyenas about?" Harry asked, looking to where the girls and Kurt were rolling on the grass.

"No clue." Puck said a bit too quickly, throwing the ball to Harry. Harry caught it, shrugging. He, Puck and Mike took the defensive positions while Finn, Sam, and Artie took the offensive. Harry bounced the ball to Finn, who immediately shot the ball to Artie.

Mike covered him, making it impossible for him to shoot from his position. Artie passed the ball under Mike's arm to Sam, only for Puck to grab it midair. He tried to get around Sam, dribbling to the back court, but he was well covered. He saw Harry had slipped past Finn and passed the ball to him. Harry spun around and made a rush for the basket, jumping into the air and dunking the ball through hoop and hanging there for a second.

The rest of the glee club stared at him for a second. He looked around quizzically.

"What, you've never seen someone dunk before?" He asked jokingly. This shook the others from their momentary shock, laughing.

"Not around here." Finn said, fist bumping Harry. Harry just laughed.

"Then you guys need some better players." The guys all laughed at that.

* * *

"What a game." Artie said, taking a swig of water. Harry looked up from where he was wiping his head with a towel.

"You could say that again." He dropped the towel, picking up an orange Gatorade he'd brought with him as the rest of the guys moved over to where the girls were sitting, taking their own drinks and towels with them. Kurt joined him by his gym bag. Harry smiled at his boyfriend. "Enjoy the game?"

"It was interesting. Especially when you and Mike took it upon yourselves to make up a victory dance." Kurt said, leaning up to kiss him on the lips. "How long have you been playing basketball to be that good?" He asked once he leaned back, taking Harry's hand in his own as they walked over to where the others were. Finn looked up.

"Yeah, you totally hustled us." Everyone laughed at this, playful arguments about the game cropping up but stopping once Harry answered.

"Probably since I was five or something. It's just what we did for fun in Brooklyn when we weren't inside playing video games or got kicked out of the house for some exercise." He explained. "My friends and I taught ourselves how to dunk once we were tall enough to try. There was this one time when I was about ten where one of my friends, Seamus, decided he would try it in a game, but he totally missed the basket and went face first into the pole. We never let him live that down." Harry recounted, laughing along with everyone else.

He pulled on his shirt and sweatshirt once he cooled down, the crisp October air finally biting at him as well as the others. When he saw Kurt shiver a little in front of him, he pulled him closer between his legs, putting an arm around his boyfriend's stomach and holding him to his chest. Kurt leaned back into him, closing his eyes and sighing happily at the warmth. He opened his eyes at the sound of someone taking a picture, Rachel smiling back at him unapologetically, his own phone in her hands.

"Sorry, but that was too cute _not_ to take a picture of." She said, handing Kurt's phone over to him. He opened it and smiled at the picture.

"It's fine. Thank you." He said, turning his head and pecking Harry on the cheek while he was peering over his shoulder at the picture. Harry turned to face him, giving him a gentle kiss.

"Please send that to me."

"Sure." As Kurt hit 'send,' Finn announced that they were all heading over to Breadstix. "Are you coming?" He asked Harry. His boyfriend shrugged with a crooked grin.

"Why not? I get to be with you and eat lunch. What more could a guy ask for?" Harry said, making Kurt smile and turn slightly pink. Santana had overheard this and mock gagged.

"Can you guys tone it down? The cutesy gay stuff is really getting to me." She said, making both Kurt and Harry shake their heads at her bluntness.

"You're just jealous." Harry said, bumping her in the shoulder when he stood.

When the group of teens arrived at the restaurant, they all sat together near the front. On a TV behind the bar, a baseball game was going on, taking most most of the guys' attention. Everyone was laughing and having a good time, talking about what musical Mr. Schuester would have them do and what movies were coming out that week. Rachel and Kurt were discussing possible song choices for sectionals. Most conversation stopped when the group heard a confident 'Excuse me' coming from behind Kurt and Harry. A short teenager with overly gelled hair was standing there, wearing a light blue bowtie and dark blue cardigan along with tan slacks. He had a large smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but overhear that you guys are in a glee club?" The teen asked. Harry didn't understand why, but he got a bad feeling about him. Something in his gut telling him that the teen before him was nothing but trouble.

"Yes, we are. Can we help you?" Kurt asked politely. The boy grinned at him.

"No, I'm fine thank you. I was just wondering, since I'm a part of a glee club as well. Perhaps you've heard of it. The Dalton Academy Warblers? I'm Blaine, by the way. Blaine Anderson." Blaine said, holding his hand out for Kurt to shake. Kurt did so with a light smile on his face.

"It's nice to meet you, Blaine. I don't think any of us have head of the Warblers, though. I'm Kurt, this is my boyfriend Harry," Harry smiled at this, but could've sworn he saw something flash in Blaine's eyes as he was introduced as Kurt's boyfriend. He put it down to his imagination as Kurt continued the introductions. "that's Rachel, her boyfriend Finn, Puck, Mike and his girlfriend Tina, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and that's Artie. We're New Directions."

"Oh, we are competing against each other in Sectionals this year!" Blaine exclaimed clapping his hands together. Soon, the boy had situated himself at the table between Kurt and Harry, talking to all the members of the club. Although Harry was a bit annoyed by this, he remained silent, deciding it wasn't worth fighting over. Kurt was clearly baffled by this too, but just gave Harry a confused smile which he returned with a wink. Luckily for them, it seemed as though Blaine had to leave. He stood, checking his phone.

"I'm sorry, but I must leave. Warbler practice. I'll see you guys around, hopefully. Hey, do you think I can get your numbers, stay in touch? It's always good to have friends on the outside." He said, a charming smile plastered on his face. The others consented, writing their numbers down on a piece of paper. Harry very subtly passed the paper to Kurt with writing his number, giving a sigh of relief when no one noticed. The paper was handed over to Blaine, who thanked them and left the restaurant. Harry moved his chair next to Kurt's again, taking his hand and giving it an affectionate squeeze. Kurt smiled at him, leaning his head against his shoulder.

The rest of the day was spent with the group chatting and joking, and later watching a hockey game on the Hudmel TV. As everyone was leaving, Harry pulled Kurt to the side, holding his hands. He thought about telling Kurt what his gut feeling was about Blaine, but decided it wasn't worth it.

"I'll see you on Monday. Have a good night." He said. Kurt gave him a shy smile.

"You too. Don't get into trouble, please." He joked, taking his hand and resting it on Harry's face. He leaned up and gave Harry a chaste kiss.

Harry once again debated telling Kurt his suspicious feelings about Blaine, but decided against it, brushing the feelings off as nothing more than annoyance at the boy for sitting in between him and Kurt uninvited.

* * *

Over the next week, Blaine Anderson had worked his way into the group, especially with Kurt. He'd told them all that he was gay, and had started talking to Kurt about his experiences and trying to connect with him. He seemed to be perfect to everyone in New Directions. The only thing that was off about him to everyone was that he rarely acknowledged Harry. On the rare occasions that he did, however, his comments were somewhat condescending and rude, though no one seemed to notice that but Puck and Harry himself. After another week, Harry decided to talk to Kurt about Blaine, something Puck encouraged him to do.

"Hey, man. It's not cool the way he treats you. Also, the way he looks at Kurt isn't cool either, You gotta talk to Kurt." He said during one of their video game sessions. Coincidentally, Kurt was hanging out with Blaine that day, something that left a bad taste in Harry's mouth. He looked over to Puck.

"You don't think he'd be pissed? I mean, I'm sure he'd like to know another person who's gay besides his boyfriend." He said, worried. Puck shook his head, his usually humorous demeanor gone, a serious look on his face.

"Not if you're careful. I'd think you have a right to tell him what you think. Don't you?" He asked, turning back to the game. Harry mulled over this for the rest of the night, finally coming to the conclusion that Puck was right. He made the decision to talk to Kurt as soon as he could.

As they were walking to Kurt's car after school the next day, Harry having gone to school with him, he thought it was the perfect time to speak with him.

"Kurt, I need to talk with you about something." Harry said seriously, getting into the passenger seat. Kurt looked at him curiously, buckling his seatbelt.

"What is it?" He asked, putting the key in the ignition. His phone beeped, showing he had a new text. They both looked down and saw it was from Blaine, asking him to hang out at the coffee shop. Harry looked at him again as Kurt put down the phone, not responding.

"It's about Blaine." Harry said, deciding that being direct and honest was the best course of action. When Kurt was about to speak, Harry held up his hands in a placating gesture. "Kurt, just listen to me for a second, okay?" Kurt nodded, a frown on his face. "Look, I know you like him as a friend, and I'm fine with that." He said, though his gut was screaming at him that this was not the case. He ignored it, knowing he couldn't tell Kurt who he can and can't be friends with. That was what Draco used to do. "I'm not saying that you can't be friends with him, since I don't hold that power over you nor would I ever do that. I'm just asking that you be careful around him. I don't know why, but I just have a bad feeling about him." He decided not to bother bringing up the fact that the Warbler was usually quite rude to him, not wanting to sound petty. Kurt stared at him, as if searching for any hint of jealousy or envy coming from his boyfriend. Finding none, he sighed, rubbing his face.

"Okay. But you know I only have eyes for you, right? You _are_ my boyfriend after all. I'm not looking for anyone else." Kurt said, his eyes shining with honesty. Harry smiled at him, leaning over to kiss the slight frown off of his boyfriend's face. He broke off the kiss, only to lean his forehead against Kurt's, staring into his eyes.

"I know, sweetheart, but there is just something off about Blaine to me. I just want you to be careful around him. I trust you, but I don't trust him." Kurt smiled at him at his statement, leaning forward to capture his lips again.

"Okay. I understand. Why don't we go to the coffee shop and meet him. Maybe your feeling is wrong and it'll go away, or I'll see what you are talking about." Kurt said. Harry nodded against his head before pulling back and putting on his own seatbelt as Kurt answered the text, not mentioning that he was bringing Harry.

When they reached the shop, Kurt noticed how Blaine frowned momentarily once he spotted Harry but brightened when he greeted Kurt.

"Kurt! How are you? How's the club? Hey Henry." He said, the last part said quickly. Harry frowned for a moment, but stopped once Kurt slipped his hand into Harry's.

"It's Harry." He corrected, happy that Kurt seemed to be catching on. Blaine made a dismissive noise before turning back to Kurt as they all sat down at a table.

"So? What's new with New Directions?" Blaine asked. Kurt looked to Harry and smiled, squeezing his hand and feeling the pressure returned.

"Not much. Mr. Schue is having us do Rocky Horror Picture Show for our musical." Kurt said, making Blaine gasp.

"The school is letting you guys do that?"

"I guess. I mean, I'm not exactly sure that they know, but we're cutting out some of the more risqué scenes."

"So what role do you have? Are you Frank N. Furter?" Blaine asked. For once, Kurt noticed how Blaine was looking at him, and decided to try and dissuade him.

"No, no. I decided that I didn't want to play the stereotype. I'm going to be Riff Raff. Harry is going to play Eddie, though. I can't wait until I get to see him in costume." Kurt said, making Harry blush slightly.

"I'm sure you'll still look hot as Riff Raff, babe." Harry said, leaning in and giving Kurt a chaste kiss, neither of them noticing the look of anger that flashed across Blaine's face.

The couple decided it was time to head back after an hour, Kurt witnessing more of Blaine's behavior towards Harry and becoming angrier. Once they were in the car, he was fuming.

"I can't believe he was so rude to you! I don't think he's ever been that rude to anyone else. How could I not notice that before?" Kurt asked, his knuckles going white from his tight grip on the steering wheel. Harry grabbed one of his hands and started rubbing it, trying to soothe his boyfriend's irritation.

"Because you were enamored with the idea of having a friend who has had the same experiences as you, Kurt. Finding people who we think can be like us, or relate to us, tends to make us turn a blind eye to how they really are." Harry said, sending a dark look to his left forearm. Kurt sighed, taking his hand back to rub his forehead as he stopped at a red light.

As the light turned green, he asked Harry, "Why do you think he's being like this to you? He doesn't even know you."

"Honestly? I think he's jealous of me." Harry said, smirking at Kurt. Kurt shot him a surprised look.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because I have you as my boyfriend and he doesn't."

"Why would that make him jealous?" This made Harry look at him in disbelief.

"Kurt, honey, you might not realize it, but anyone with eyes can see that you're a catch. You're special. You are kind, funny, talented, and don't even get me started on your looks, Kurt Hummel." Harry said, his voice taking on a husky tone towards the end of his statement. Kurt blushed at this, keeping his eyes trained on the road as he pulled onto Harry's block.

Once they stopped at Harry's house, there was a moment of silence. Kurt turned to Harry and smiled, his eyes damp. "Thank you, Harry. Even when we're not really talking about me, you always seem to find a way to make me feel incredible." He leaned over and kissed Harry passionately, letting his fingers play with the hair at the nape of Harry's neck. Harry caressed his face gently, as if touching something precious, making Kurt's heart soar. Once they pulled back for air, Harry continued to caress his cheek.

"That's because you are incredible. At the very least, you're incredible to me. I never thought I'd meet someone who understood me like you do, not after everything I've done. You're like an answer to my prayers." He leaned over and gave Kurt another kiss. Once he pulled back, he saw a determined glint to Kurt's eyes.

"I'm confronting Blaine face-to-face tomorrow about how he's treated you. You haven't done anything to deserve the rudeness he's been showing you. And if he can't answer to me, or apologize to you, I don't want him as a friend." When he saw Harry about to protest, he put a finger to his lips. "Harry, it wouldn't be your fault. I don't want a bully or jerk as my friend. Well, besides Puck, but at least he's changed. Slightly." Kurt said, trying to lighten the mood. Harry cracked a smile at his quip, his heart skipping a beat at an unfamiliar feeling welled within him. "Alright, I better get home before my dad sends out a search party. I'll see you tomorrow, Harry." His boyfriend leaned over and gave him a quick kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kurt. Text me when you get home." He stepped out of the car, watching as Kurt pulled out and drove in the direction of his own house. Harry walked into the house, Gibson greeting him immediately. He looked down at his dog, scratching his head absently as he chewed over his feelings. He closed his eyes and smiled when he reopened them, bending down and taking Gibson's face in between his hands. "I think I'm falling in love, Gibs." The dog licked his nose at this, causing him to chuckle and pat Gibson on top of the head before heading to the kitchen.

* * *

The next day after school, the Glee Club was trying on their costumes. Harry felt lucky that he could just bring in some old clothes for his part as Eddie. He was wearing a pair of tight fitted jeans, a ripped white shirt, and an old patched jean vest. He had aviator glasses on and his short hair was messed up more than normal. He sat in the choir room after getting changed, being the second one finished after Sam. He smirked at his friend.

"Nice shorts, Goldy." Sam laughed at his joke.

"Nice jeans, Tats." He said, making Harry look at him disbelievingly.

"Not you, too. Santana got to you." He moaned, making Sam snicker. At that moment, most of the others filtered in, the girls giving Harry and Sam appreciative looks. When Kurt caught sight of Harry, his face went red and he gave Harry a smoldering look. Though he was not dressed to impress, Harry still found him adorable. He sent a wink back to his boyfriend before moving over to him, giving him a peck on the lips.

"You're rockin' that look, babe." He said, making Kurt snort.

"Oh please. You look amazing." Kurt said, making Harry grin at him crookedly. As they sat down, Mr. Schuester walked into the room, whistling as he caught sight of his students. Harry smiled at his Aunt Emma as she walked in behind the glee instructor.

"You guys look great. You ready for some fun?" Mr. Schuester asked, clapping his hands at their cheers. "All right then. Let's do this!"

* * *

"Alright, so I'm going to go to the Lima Bean and see what Blaine's problem is. Are you coming?" Kurt asked, unlocking his car. Harry shook his head.

"Not right now. I'll come by after I let the dog out, otherwise I'll have a mess to clean when I get home. See you there." Harry said, giving him a chaste kiss before unlocking his own car and driving off. Kurt got into his own car and headed to the cafe.

Once he entered, he spotted Blaine sitting there with a coffee already in front of him, texting on his phone and bobbing his head to the music the band at the front was playing. When he walked over to the table, Blaine looked up and smiled brightly.

"Hey, Kurt! How are you?" He said in his usual exuberant manner.

"I'm fine, Blaine. How are you? Why are you out of school so early, anyways? Doesn't Dalton end later than McKinley?"

"Yeah, but the last two days have been teacher's conferences, so they've been half days." Blaine answered. Kurt hummed in acknowledgment before going to order his coffee. After he returned to the table, there was idle conversation before Kurt decided to approach the real reason he'd wanted to talk to Blaine.

"Blaine, why do you treat Harry so badly? I only just noticed, but you've been nothing but rude to him. I'd like to know why." He said, arms crossed. A panicked look crossed Blaine's face for less than a second, then it settled on neutral.

"Kurt, can't you see? He's a nothing. He's never going to be anything. He's just another troublemaker in a small town. A loser. He's not worthy of being your boyfriend. Hold on a sec." He rushed over to where the band was, nodding to them, which signaled a change in music, completely missing the outraged expression on Kurt's face.

Harry walked in as the music started and the singer stepped away from the mic, a confused expression on his face as he sat next to Kurt, unnoticed by Blaine. When he went to ask Kurt what was going on, he shushed him, anger burning in his eyes.

The keyboardist and bass started playing as Blaine took control of the microphone.

 _Baby,_

 _Does he do it for you_

 _When he's finished, does he step back, and adore you_

 _I just gotta know,_

 _'Cause your time is money and I won't let him_

 _Waste it, oh no, no_

Blaine looked to where Kurt was sitting, and upon noticing Harry there, he smirked as he sang.

 _Baby,_

 _Just go with it_

 _'Cause when you're with me, I can't explain it,_

 _It's just different_

 _We can take it slow_

 _Or act like you're my girl let's skip the basics,_

 _Oh woah_

 _He's so replaceable_

 _You're worth the chase, you're puttin' on_

Harry went to stand up, but Kurt held him back, pleading with his eyes for him to not let his anger get the best of him.

 _It's alright,_

 _I'm not dangerous_

 _When you're mine,_

 _I'll be generous_

 _You're irreplaceable, a collectible_

 _Just like fine china_

 _Favorite,_

 _You're my favorite_

 _It's like all the girls around me don't have faces_

 _And the saying goes_

 _Life is just a game but I'm not playin'_

 _Whoah oh_

 _He's so replaceable_

 _You're worth the chase, you're puttin' on_

 _It's alright, I'm not dangerous_

 _When you're mine, I'll be generous_

 _You're irreplaceable_

 _A collectible, (Just like)_

 _Just like fine china_

 _It's alright,_

 _I'm not dangerous_

 _When you're mine,_

 _I'll be generous_

 _You're irreplaceable a collectible,_

 _Just like fine china_

 _Give me a weapon, your love_

 _Ain't no amount of time, in this world_

 _Save me a lot of time, and just love me_

 _Feel it baby, feel it in your soul_

 _Are you ready?_

 _I know your heart's been telling you belong me_

 _Ah na na no_

 _It's alright,_

 _I'm not dangerous_

 _When you're mine,_

 _I'll be generous_

 _You're irreplaceable a collectible,_

 _Just like fine china_

 _Ah_

 _Yeah_

 _Uh,_

 _Uh no no_

 _Yeah_

At the end of the song, Blaine smiled smugly, apparently thinking he'd won Kurt over. Harry, on the other hand, was fuming at the slights against him and the obvious advances on his boyfriend. Kurt seemed just as outraged, making Blaine loose some of the smugness that had adorned his face. The crowd just clapped for the performance, unaware of the drama unfolding. Blaine approached them, warily eyeing Harry, who looked ready to pounce on him. Kurt took the initiative to break the silence.

"How dare you?" He said quietly, getting up and taking Harry's hand in his own when he too stood. "How dare you insult my boyfriend who has been nothing but decent to you and who I care deeply about, and make advances on me when I'm obviously not interested?" He took a deep breath through his nose, letting it out through his mouth. "You know what? It doesn't even matter. I don't need to know this since I'm not associating with someone who tries to lure others away from happy relationships by using a domestic-abuser's song. We aren't friends any longer." Blaine seemed to grow furious at this, balling his fists up at his sides. It was obvious he was not used to not getting what he wanted.

"Kurt, you should know you could do better than bigfoot here. You should really reconsider…" He said, before Harry cut him off, voice raised.

"You have some nerve, pipsqueak. You think this is okay? That breaking people up for your own personal gain is perfectly normal." Blaine scoffed at this, moving closer to Harry.

"My personal gain? Listen, stretch, if anything, it's in Kurt's best interests to ditch you and level up to me. Just from looking at you, I can tell you've got no money, you're probably not smart enough for a scholarship, and you'll wind up in a dead end job." He shouted, poking Harry in the chest.

By this point everyone in the café was watching the shouting match that had escalated. Kurt tried to pull Harry back, hoping that his temper wouldn't get the best of his boyfriend, all while glaring at Blaine.

"You know nothing, Blaine Anderson." He said, his voice lower than the other two, but his tone just as fierce as his own anger bubbled up. "You know nothing about either of us, about our relationship, and yet you think you can waltz in and break us up? I don't think so."

"Listen here, Anderson." Harry said, taking a deep breath and releasing some of the tension in his shoulders. "I'm doing my best not to throttle you right now, mostly because that would upset Kurt, but also because I'm not going to stoop that low. So I think it would be best if Kurt and I le…" Blaine interrupted him here, crossing his arms.

"I've got an idea. How about we handle this in a… more dignified way? A sing-off. You win, I'll back off of you two and stop pursuing Kurt. I win…" Here, Blaine's expression grew almost evil, "I win, you leave your glee club." He smiled triumphantly. Harry considered this, before turning to see Kurt's reaction. Kurt seemed calculating, before smiling and turning to Harry.

"You can do this. I know you can. You're better than him." He leaned up and gave Harry a chaste kiss before moving to sit at the table. Harry smiled back at him before turning back to Blaine, determination shining in his eyes.

"Fine. I get to choose the song?" At Blaine's nod, he took of his jacket and handed it to Kurt. "You know _Stranglehold_? Good," he continued at Blaine's confirmation, "we're singing that."

They both walked up to the band at the front of the restaurant where the band was, the singer already setting up another mic for them as the rest of the band prepared. The two teens stood facing each other as the guitar hit the first notes of the song. Harry started with the first verse.

( _regular italics_ =Harry, _underlined italics_ =Blaine, and _**bold italics**_ =Both)

 _Here I come again now, baby_

 _Like a dog in heat_

 _Tell it's me by the clamor now baby_

 _I like to tear up the street,_

He circled around Blaine like a lion circling its prey as he continued.

 _Now I been smokin for so long,_

 _Ya know I'm here to stay_

 _Got you in a stranglehold, baby_

 _You best get outta the way_

Blaine took over, glaring at his opponent.

 _The road I cruise is a bitch now, baby_

 _But no, you can't turn me round_

 _And if a house gets in my way, baby_

 _Ya know I'll burn it down_

 _You ran the night that you left me_

 _You put me in my place_

 _I got you in a stranglehold, baby_

 _You better trust your fate_

As they hit the guitar solo, they moved closer to each other, almost snarling at one another.

 _Yeah_

 _Sometimes you wanna get higher_

 _And sometimes you gotta start low_

 _Some people think they gonna die someday_

 _I got news, ya never got to go_

 _C'mon c'mon up_

 _C'mon c'mon up_

 _C'mon c'mon up_

 _C'mon c'mon up_

 _ **C'mon c'mon c'mon c'mon baby**_

 _ **C'mon c'mon c'mon c'mon up**_

 _ **C'mon c'mon c'mon c'mon baby**_

 _ **C'mon c'mon c'mon**_

Harry completely overtook Blaine on the last line, his voice overpowering his opponent and he took over the last part of the song, Blaine watching on in stunned disbelief. Kurt smiled proudly at his boyfriend.

 _Road I cruise is a bitch now_

 _Ya know ya can't turn me round_

 _And if a house gets in my way_

Harry pointed at Blaine smirking as he sang.

 _Ya know I'll burn it down_

 _You ran the night that you left me_

 _You put me in my place_

 _I got you in a stranglehold, baby_

 _That night I crushed your face_

The crowded café cheered loudly at the end of the song, Kurt joining them as he cheered for his boyfriend's obvious victory. The original singer of the band moved back to the stage, smiling as he took one of the microphones.

"Okay people, settle down. We have to see who won this thing." He said, raising one hand over Blaine's head. "Okay, for singer number one, cheer." There were a few scattered cheers, making Blaine look anywhere but at Harry or Kurt, anger clearly etched in his features. The band's singer put his other hand over Harry's head. "And singer number two?" The crowd went wild before he even finished speaking, making him smile in good humor. "I guess the people have spoken. Singer number two wins!" He said, raising Harry's arm into the air. Harry smiled, shooting Kurt a wink.

Blaine stalked off the stage, shouldering his way through the crowd to the door. Harry jumped off of the stage and walked swiftly over to Kurt. Before he could even say anything, Kurt had pulled him into a heated kiss. They both moved out of the café as quickly as possible, Harry having to stop and say thanks to compliments from others about his performance.

Once they reached Kurt's car, Harry lightly pushed him against the side, leaning down to kiss him again, hands on his hips as his tongue asked for entrance. Kurt opened his mouth, moaning slightly as he ran his hands through Harry's hair. Harry responded by grabbing his ass and squeezing lightly drawing out another moan. They broke apart after a few moments, breathing heavily and leaning their foreheads against one another. Harry caressed Kurt's cheek lightly, staring into his eyes. Kurt kept his arms around Harry's neck, his fingers playing with the short hair at the nape of his neck.

"We should stop." Harry finally said, pulling back slightly. At Kurt's hurt look, he quickly said, "We don't want to move too fast. I care too much about you, Kurt. You know?" Kurt nodded.

"You're right." He gave Harry a light kiss, smiling against his lips before pulling back again. "I'll see you tomorrow. It's final dress rehearsal for Rocky Horror. I think Coach Sylvester got Figgins to cancel the play, so this'll be the last time I get to see you dressed up as Eddie." He said coyly, making Harry groan before kissing him again. They parted after another minute, saying their goodbyes quietly. Neither knew that they shared a similar thought as they entered their separate cars - _'Is this what falling in love feels like?'_

* * *

 **AN: Again, sorry for the wait you guys. Everything's been a bit hectic. My 16 year old dog just died, so that threw me into a bit of a depression. I'm fine now, but I miss him. I really appreciate the awesome reviews some of you guys left, they made dealing with this chaotic period of my life a bit easier, so I'll address some of them now to show my gratitude;**

 **CheekyChamp2015** **: Don't worry, I won't put** _ **too**_ **much pressure on them. Just a bit.**

 **KioshiUshima** **: Writing that part made me tear up a bit, too. And no need to thank me for writing; I love it!**

 **Waveryn** **: Glad to hear (or read) that my writing of a Brooklyn character is accurate. I originally hail from Brooklyn myself, although that was when I was very, very young. Good to know that my time away hasn't affected my Brooklyn senses all that much XD**

 **KeegSlytherin** **: Thank you for the kind review! I'm glad to see you enjoy it, even if you are a Slytherin (just kidding). As for your question; I have some vague ideas for other characters from the HP universe, but most of them include a sequel to this I have planned (yes everybody, this story will get a sequel upon completion). Besides that, no, other characters will not be a part of this one.**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter that took forever to write and the song selections. I use music from my own library so I can understand the feel of the song better (I listen to each possible song upwards of twenty times each) and see what song may fit the moment. I highly recommend reading these parts with the song playing in the background. You can usually find them on youtube. Anyways, hope to see more reviews and post in a bit less time than this chappie took. See you in the next chapter!**

 **SONGS**

" _ **Fine China**_ **"-Chris Brown**

" _ **Stranglehold**_ **" (short version)-Ted Nugent**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: What is up you beautiful people? So happy everyone enjoyed the last chapter. It really makes my day to see new reviews, especially after a long day of classes and training starting at 0630. My day always starts at 0430 and doesn't end till at least 2300. It's been hard sneaking in time to write, but you guys make me make the time with your reviews. Keep 'em coming! Also, I've changed my mind on something I said last chapter. You'll see what soon. ;) Alright, see you at the end. :)**

 _"I like dreams of the future better than the history of the past." - Thomas Jefferson_

 **Chapter 7**

Harry swiped at his face with a ragged towel, making a note to wash it when he got home. He moved back to the car he was working on and bent over the engine, almost finished with it. He smiled when he heard a wolf whistle from behind him. He turned around and saw Kurt leaning against the garage entrance.

"Enjoying the show?" He teased, loving the way Kurt's face flushed.

"Maybe. I was just dropping Dad's lunch off before I headed to Rachel's. Thought I'd say hi." He responded, holding up the bagged lunch as he moved closer to Harry. Harry's smile widened as he leaned down and kissed Kurt lightly.

"What've you guys got planned for the night?" He asked, moving back to the car to finish up the last of his work. Kurt shrugged as he sat down on a bench next to where Harry was working.

"Not much. Probably watch a couple of movies, sing a bit. Talk about boys." Kurt said mischievously. Harry laughed.

"Only good things about me, I hope?"

"Of course." Kurt answered laughingly.

"Make sure you get some sleep, though. You seem to be really tired lately." Harry said gently, thinking back on how much Kurt seemed to be yawning the past two weeks and the bags that were forming under his eyes.

"I'll be fine, Harry. Don't worry about me." Kurt said, not looking at Harry, making him frown slightly. Kurt looked at his watch and sighed. "I better get this to Dad. I promised the girls I'd be there at five. I'll see you on Monday?" He asked.

"Definitely. Movies at my house after school?" Harry asked, wiping his hands.

"Sounds great. Bye." Kurt leaned up and gave Harry a long kiss, smiling when he felt his strong arms wrapping around him, holding him close. They parted reluctantly, Kurt heading to his father's office and Harry turning to tighten the last bolt in the car.

* * *

That Monday morning, Harry was sitting in the choir room, rereading his history notes for the test next period, when Kurt came rushing in and immediately threw himself into Harry's arms, making him drop his books. A little bemused, he wrapped his own arms around his boyfriend. "Kurt? What's up? Not that I mind being hugged unexpectedly by you." Kurt pulled back and gave him a sweet kiss before returning to a standing position.

"Dad proposed to Carole!" He said happily. Harry immediately stood and hugged his boyfriend.

"That's great! When's the wedding?" He asked, happy for both his boyfriend and his boss. Kurt beamed at him.

"This weekend! I'm planning it, and I'm hiring New Directions as the band! Mr. Schuester agreed to it before I came in here." He said. From behind him, Harry could see Mr. Schuester walking into the room, smiling himself as he saw how happy Kurt was.

"Yup. Everyone is going to sing two songs each, and a few group songs. It'll be great, guys!" Everyone cheered at Mr. Schuester's words, getting up to congratulate both Kurt and Finn.

* * *

Harry frowned when he noticed how shaken Kurt was when he arrived to teach Finn and Burt how to properly dance. He stood and went over to his boyfriend, grateful that they were both early by a few minutes as he rubbed his shoulders.

"Babe, what's wrong?" He asked, staring into his eyes. Kurt sniffed a bit, obviously trying to disguise his emotions.

"I'm fine, Harry. Let's just get ready to teach Dad and Finn how to dance." Harry shook his head, knowing he needed to put his foot down if he wanted answers.

"Kurt, you've been acting different ever since I had to stay home because I was sick. You're jumpier, you've been more tired… What is it?" Harry asked, desperate to know what had gone down two weeks ago. The jocks had gotten worse since Figgins wasn't the principal anymore and Coach Sylvester had taken over. He was sure that this had something to do with it. Kurt looked down, looking like he was preparing to tell Harry, but his father and Finn walked in then, and he jumped at the chance to get away from the topic. Harry gave him a look that clearly stated that this wasn't over. As the lesson got started, Harry and Burt both noticed Karofsky mocking Kurt and Finn as they went through the steps.

"What the hell was that?" Burt asked, looking between his son and future stepson. Harry crossed his arms, noticing how Kurt had paled at the sight of Karofsky. He knew something was going on there, and he wanted to know as well.

"It's nothing, Dad." Kurt said, trying to dismiss it. His father wasn't having it though.

"That didn't look like nothing. Who was that?" He asked.

"Tell him, Kurt." Finn said, looking at his stepbrother. Kurt finally sighed.

"Dave Karofsky. He just harasses me sometimes. Shoves me into lockers." They all saw Karofsky passing by the other doorway into the room, and both Burt and Harry noticed the look of terror in Kurt's eyes.

"There's more to it than that, isn't there? What else, Kurt? What are you hiding?" Burt pressed. Kurt huffed.

"He… He threatened to kill me." As soon as those words left Kurt's mouth, Harry was shooting out of the room before the others could even react, his vision red. He shoved Karofsky against the nearest locker, his left forearm pressed against Karofsky's throat, choking him slightly.

"What the hell? Get the fuck off me, faggot." Karofsky choked out, clawing at Harry's arm and drawing red lines as his nails dug into the skin there. Harry took him by the collar and threw him against the locker even harder, ignoring the sound of something falling out of his pocket. He heard Burt, Finn and Kurt rushing up behind him, but he paid them no mind, not even hearing Kurt beg him to stop.

"You think it's funny to threaten someone, motherfucker? I'll show you. I'll fuck you up. I can kick your ass any day of the week and twice on Sunday. You see this scar?" He asked, gesturing to the scar that curved into his eyebrow slightly. "That's from the first time some thug pulled a knife on me. He left on a stretcher and I walked away with stitches. _I'll_ kill _you_. Without a second thought. You don't know the things I've seen-things I've _done_ to assholes ten times worse than you and twice your size." Harry growled, watching in satisfaction how Karofsky paled at his words and the dead serious look in his eyes. He only released Karofsky when Finn, Puck, and Sam pried him off, the latter two having been in the hallway when he jumped him, holding his arms behind him and above his head. "Let go of me! I'll kill him!" He shouted as he kicked out, trying to get back at Karofsky as he fled, the three holding him back having to readjust their grips on him to stop him from chasing the bully. They pushed him down onto the ground to better control him, Puck holding his arms as Finn laid down on his shoulders and Sam held his legs. Burt seemed to be trying to control his own rage at the bully, and Kurt had his hands over his mouth, eyes wide and damp.

Finally, Harry regained control of himself. "You can let me up. I'm cool." He said into the floor, his head being stuck there under Finn's shoulder.

"You sure, man?" Puck asked from behind him, grip loosening slightly at the calmer tone of Harry's voice.

"Yeah. I've got a grip." He said, feeling some relief when they all got off him, letting him sit up and rub his chest. "Finn, you ever lay on top of me again, I'm taking away your Oreos." He said, feeling the bruise starting to form on his chest from having all that weight pushed onto it so suddenly. Finn rubbed the back of his head sheepishly with one hand as he helped Harry stand with the other.

"Sorry, man, but I couldn't keep you down any other way."

"It's fine. I lost my cool."

"I'm talking to your principal." Burt said, his eyes murderous as he stared at where Karofsky had fled. "This is ending. NOW." He stormed off, leaving the teenagers behind. Finn, Puck, and Sam moved away from Kurt and Harry, The latter two dragging Finn away as they saw that a private conversation was about to start. Kurt leaned against the lockers, head in his hands. Harry stood in front of him, arms crossed. Luckily, the hallway was empty besides the two of them.

He looked down at the ground where something had fallen out of Karofsky's pocket, only to see a wedding cake topper which he had obviously taken from Kurt. He bent down and picked it up, putting it into his own pocket to give back to Kurt after they finished speaking.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked quietly, trying to ease his agitated mind, not wanting to say anything to hurt Kurt. Kurt scoffed and looked up at him, red-eyed.

"Because I knew that this would be your reaction. And he said he'd kill me if I told anyone." Kurt said. Harry felt himself go stiff at the unintentional clue Kurt had given him.

"If you told anyone what, exactly?" He asked, deadly quiet. Kurt's eyes widened as he tried to think of something to tell him. Harry wasn't having it, though. "Don't lie to me, Kurt. Please. What did he do?" Kurt seemed to break at this, looking down.

"He… he kissed me. He pinned me against the lockers and kissed me. He told me he'd kill me if I ever told anyone." He said, turning slightly green as he remembered the incident. Harry clenched his fists tightly, his knuckles turning white and popping. He closed his eyes and tried to breathe, to not run after the bastard and end him right then and there. He knew that it would just end horribly for both him and Kurt. He needed to stop his own anger from getting in the way of his comforting of his boyfriend. With that, the anger dissipated, lingering in the back of his mind to be dealt with later. He moved forward and pulled Kurt into his arms, hating the way he flinched from him.

"It'll be okay. It wasn't your fault, he's a sick bastard, but we'll make this okay." He soothed, rubbing a hand up and down Kurt's back. Kurt looked up at him.

"I just… I feel _dirty_. I'm sorry I let…" Harry stopped him by kissing him firmly on the mouth before pulling back.

"You aren't dirty Kurt. He is. He's a disgusting lowlife and you didn't let him do anything. You didn't ask him to kiss you." He said, stroking Kurt's cheek with care. Kurt leaned into him again, sniffling slightly as Harry rubbed his back lightly.

"Thank you." He breathed, making Harry quirk an eyebrow.

"For what?"

"For defending me, making me feel better." Kurt murmured into his neck. Harry kissed the side of his head.

"Always."

* * *

Soon, the pair found themselves in the principal's office, Harry having been brought because Kurt wouldn't let go of him, along with Burt, Karofsky, and his own father, all sitting in front of Sue Sylvester.

"Now, what is the problem we are having today, Mr. Hummel?" The woman asked, though surprisingly not unkindly. Kurt looked at Harry, who kept his arms around him, giving him an imploring look, before turning to the cheerleading coach turned principal.

"Karofsky threatened to kill me." He said flatly, resolutely not looking over to where the bully sat glaring at him hatefully. Karofsky's father, Paul, stared at his own son in shock.

"Dave, did you threaten this boy's life?" He asked.

"He's lying! It's not like he has any proof." He said, glowering over at Kurt, only to be caught in a glaring match with Harry, who had maneuvered himself between the two.

"Unfortunately, Mr. Hummel, he's correct. I can't do anything unless there's proof." Sylvester said, obviously hating the words coming from her own mouth. Kurt seemed to hesitate for a moment before gathering his own courage.

"What if… What if there was proof?" He asked, making everyone look at him with wide eyes, except for Karofsky, who seemed to pale slightly.

"Well, I would have to expel Mr. Karofsky for threatening another student's life." Sylvester answered carefully, watching him with calculating eyes. This seemed to further boost Kurt's courage, as he reached a slightly shaking hand into his pocket, pulling out his phone.

"Ever since Harry recorded the football players jumping him, I've started putting my phone on record whenever they seem like they are going to start trouble, or they start harassing me. I… I recorded the… the 'incident.'" Kurt explained, going a little pale at the reminder of that day. Karofsky himself seemed to go even paler than before once he realized he was caught. Coach Sylvester gestured for Kurt to play the clip, and everyone listened to the exchange, from the slurs and hateful words, to the obvious kiss, to the death threat. Burt seemed even more enraged than he was before, giving a death glare to the bully of his son, and Paul Karofsky seemed disappointed in his own son's actions and words.

"Well," Sue Sylvester started, glaring at the bully, "it seems, Mr. Karofsky, that I have no choice but to hereby expel you from William McKinley High School for the verbal harassment, sexual assault, and the threatening of the life of another student." she finished. Karofsky lunged out of his seat at Kurt, only to receive a broken nose from Harry punching him in the face. Paul Karofsky dragged his son out of the room as he held his nose, apologizing to both Kurt and Burt for his son. Harry just shook out his hand as Coach Sylvester gave him a somewhat approving look. "Not bad, Street Rat. I won't write you up for that one, but no more hitting people in these halls, got it?" She asked, only receiving a short nod from Harry. "Good. That's _my_ thing. Now, everyone get out of my office. I have planning to do."

As they exited the office, Burt stuck his hand out to Harry. "Kid, thank you for protecting my boy. Although I wish I'd gotten to be the one to punch that bastard." Harry smiled and shook his hand.

"Just doing the right thing." He said, smiling at Kurt, who gave him a tentative smile back.

"Well, don't make a habit of getting into these fights, alright? It seems like whenever I see you, you got some kind of bruise on you." Burt said only half-jokingly. Harry nodded at this. Burt turned his attention to his son. "I'm proud of you, son. You did the right thing in there, and it was damn brave. I'll see you for dinner tonight, okay? I love you." He said, bringing Kurt into a tight hug.

"I love you too, Dad. I'll see you later." Kurt said, pulling back from his dad's embrace.

* * *

As the couple walked into Harry's house and shed their jackets, Harry remembered something.

"Before I forget, I'm pretty sure this belongs to you." He said, pulling the cake topper from his pocket. Kurt took it with a small smile on his face.

"Thank you."

"No problem." Harry responded, kissing him lightly. As they walked over to the living room, being greeted by Gibson, Harry asked, "What movie do you want to watch?"

"How about a comedy? I think I could use a laugh." Kurt responded. Harry hummed in agreement, looking for a movie under the TV on the shelves.

" _Bridesmaids_? Seems topical." Harry said, earning a playful shove.

"Sounds good."

Soon, the two were ensconced on the couch, Harry laying across with Kurt held tightly in front of him, both laughing at the onscreen insanity. Kurt turned to look at him towards the end, not paying attention to the screen in favor of watching his boyfriend laugh. Harry noticed this and quirked an eyebrow.

"What, have I got something on my face?" He joked, making Kurt smile and shake his head.

"No. I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you. Who knows what would have happened without you in my life; I'd probably be transferring to another school or something." Kurt said, leaning up slightly to kiss the side of Harry's jaw. Harry shook his head at this.

"Kurt, I'm the one that's lucky to have you in my life. To think, I move from a huge city, running from a gang, to a small town only to find the one person in the world who can understand me and forgives my mistakes. It's insane." Harry said, stroking Kurt's cheek lightly as he said this, looking him in the eye with a gentle expression on his face.

"I think we'll have to agree to disagree on who's luckier." Kurt said. Harry smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Fine." He said, leaning down to kiss Kurt slowly and tenderly. Soon, they moved to Harry's room, not wanting his mom to find them making out on her couch like she had the last time they had been alone together. They only paused for breath and to remove their shirts, both craving the physical contact. They were brought back from their own private world when Kurt's phone rang. They both groaned in annoyance as Kurt moved to check who was calling. He gave Harry an apologetic kiss before answering it.

"Hi, Carole. Yeah, I'm still with Harry. No, you didn't interrupt anything," Kurt said, blushing brightly and swatting at Harry when he heard Harry grumble from behind him 'yes you did,' "What's up? Oh, you wanted to know when I can go over the wedding plans with you? Umm," He bit his lip, looking torn between wanting to stay with Harry longer and wanting to delve into the wedding planning. Harry smiled at him and gave him a small peck on the lips.

"Go plan the wedding of Burt and Carole's dreams, honey. I'll still be here in a week." He joked, knowing he probably wouldn't get a lot of alone time with Kurt until after the wedding had taken place. Kurt smiled back at him.

"I'll be home in twenty minutes. No, it's fine. I was heading home anyways. See you then." He hung up the phone. They both stood from their seated positions on Harry's bed. "I better get going. Lots of planning to do." Kurt said, his eyes taking on an excited gleam. Harry nodded.

"Yeah. I guess I won't have you to myself 'till afterwards." Harry said, giving an over-exaggerated pout. Kurt laughed at him, hooking his fingers in his boyfriend's jean's belt loops and pulling him closer. He leaned up and kissed Harry's cheek sweetly, patting the opposite one.

"Probably not. But you can help me with some of the planning?" He suggested, earning a slight smirk.

"All right. I'll try my best to help. I'll see you tomorrow at school then." They both put on their shirts as Harry walked Kurt out to his car, giving him one final kiss before heading back inside to do his homework.

* * *

The rest of the week flew by, New Directions preparing their songs for the wedding, with Harry helping Kurt with planning the wedding (as much as he could, at least). Soon, it was Saturday morning, and Harry was standing alone in front of a mirror in a back room of the church, having arrived a bit early, trying and failing to tie his tie. After a few failed attempts, he heard the sound of footsteps approaching the room he was in, which had been designated as New Directions' dressing room.

He didn't bother turning around to greet the newcomer, too focused on trying to get the accessory properly done. He only turned around at the amused voice coming from behind him.

"Having a bit of trouble?" Kurt asked, mirth dancing in his eyes as he took in the poorly made tie around his boyfriend's neck. Harry cracked his own smile at this.

"Yeah. It's been a while since I was forced to wear one of these. I usually get away with a pre tied one." He answered, earning a snort from Kurt.

"Let me see that for a sec." Kurt said, walking forward and holding his hand out. Harry unknotted the accessory and handed it over to his boyfriend, blushing a bit as Kurt leaned up to tie it for him, neatly tying it within a few seconds. "There. Nice and handsome." Kurt said, patting him on the chest after tightening the tie.

"I probably look plebeian compared to you. You look amazing." Harry told him honestly, grinning crookedly at the light blush on Kurt's face.

"Thank you. And you look handsome, not plebeian." Kurt responded, leaning up to kiss Harry lightly. They parted at an embarrassed cough from the entrance. They both looked up to see Finn standing there, bright red and an embarrassed expression on his face.

"Sorry, but everyone else is coming back here now. Thought I would check on you two." He said.

"Thanks Finn. We're fine." Kurt said, smiling a bit at his stepbrother's awkwardness. Harry had to hide his own grin. The other teen nodded stiffly and seemed relieved when the others started pouring in. Harry turned back to Kurt.

"Thanks for doing my tie. I don't think I would have gotten it." Harry said, causing Kurt to beam at him.

"Of course. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I allowed you to walk around with a messy tie at my father's wedding?" He asked, making Harry chuckle and hug him.

"How are you doing, anyways? Nervous?" Harry enquired. Kurt nodded a bit.

"A little. I mean… I just want it to be perfect for them." He said.

"Don't be. I'm sure that Burt and Carole will think that it's the most amazing wedding they could have, and so will everyone else. You'll probably be asked to plan everyone's weddings, and then I won't get any alone time with you at all." Harry joked, an exaggerated pout on his lips causing Kurt to thump him on the shoulder.

"You dork." Kurt said fondly, smoothing down Harry's jacket where he had hit. "I think I'm good for the rest of the year on planning weddings. This was stressful enough." He said, leaning into Harry's shoulder when the taller teen pulled him closer. They both joined the rest of the group to go over the plan for the day, until Mr. Schue came in to make sure they were ready.

* * *

The ceremony went without a hitch, everyone seeming to enjoy the entrance, and there wasn't a dry eye at the exchanging of vows. The reception was started with Burt and Carole dancing to Mr. Schue singing 'Sway'. Harry smiled when Finn stood up to speak, joining in to sing 'Just the Way You Are' with the rest of the club, watching as Kurt danced with his stepbrother, and then his dad. Finally, when Burt went to dance with Carole, he moved over to where Kurt was, holding out a hand.

"May I have this dance?" He asked, his smile growing wider when Kurt took his hand, pulling him into a dance.

"You knew about this?" Kurt asked. Harry hummed, looking up.

"Maybe." Kurt laughed, pulling him down for a light kiss.

Mercedes took the stage as the Bruno Mars song ended, smiling brilliantly as the violins started playing the first few notes of her song. Harry drew Kurt in closer, one hand on his hip, the other clasping his hand, fingers interlocked. Kurt had his unoccupied hand on the back of Harry's neck as they swayed to the music, cheek to cheek.

 _At last_

 _My love has come along_

 _My lonely days are over_

 _And life is like a song_

 _Oh yeah yeah_

 _At last_

 _The skies above are blue_

 _My heart was wrapped up in clover_

 _The night I looked at you_

 _I found a dream, that I could speak to_

 _A dream that I can call my own_

 _I found a thrill to press my cheek to_

 _A thrill that I have never known_

 _Oh yeah_

 _You smiled, you smiled_

 _Oh and then the spell was cast_

 _And here we are in heaven_

 _for you are mine..._

 _At Last_

As the song wound down to the end, Kurt leaned up and kissed the underside of Harry's jaw. "You should get ready. You're up next. " Kurt said. Harry sighed and nodded, kissing him chastely before letting go of him reluctantly. Harry moved over to the side of the stage, ready to take the microphone from Mercedes once she was done with her second song. She handed the mic to him with a wink before moving to where Kurt stood. The beat started as soon as Harry's feet hit the stage, and he started once he reached the middle. Everyone started dancing once they recognized the song.

 _Baby, love never felt so good_

 _And I'd die if it ever could_

 _Not like you hold me, hold me_

 _Oh, baby, love never felt so fine_

 _And I'd die if it's never mine,_

 _Not like you hold me, hold me_

Harry hugged himself as he sang that line, making some of the women wolf-whistle at him, laughing.

 _And the night is gonna be just fine,_

 _Gotta fly, gotta see, got to be_

 _I can't take it,_

 _'Cause, baby, every time I love you, in and out of my life, in out, baby,_

 _Tell me, if you really love me it's in and out my life, in out, baby_

 _So, baby, yes, love never felt so good._

Harry moonwalked across the stage before executing the signature Michael Jackson toe-stand, making everyone laugh.

 _Oh, baby, love never felt so fine_

 _And I doubt if it was ever mine_

 _Not like you hold me, hold me_

 _Oooh Baby, love never felt so good_

 _And I'd die if it ever could,_

 _Not like you hold me, hold me_

Harry watched as Kurt danced with Mercedes, happiness making his heart swell, and he knew in that moment that he was definitely in love. He was so screwed.

 _And the night through the thick and thin_

 _Gotta fly, gotta see, can't believe_

 _I can't take it, 'cause_

 _Baby, every time I love you, it's in and out my life, in out, baby_

 _Tell me, if you really love me, it's in and out my life driving me crazy_

 _Baby, love never felt so good_

During the instrumental break, he just danced along with the crowd, enjoying the beat and the happiness that seemed to just radiate off of everyone.

 _And the nights that feels good (feels good)_

 _Gotta fly, gotta see, can't believe_

 _I can't take it, 'cause_

 _Baby, every time I love you it's in and out my life, in out, baby_

 _Tell me, if you really love me it's in and out my life driving me crazy_

 _'Cause, baby, love never felt so good_

 _Baby, every time I love you it's in and out my life, in out, baby_

 _Tell me, if you really love me it's in and out my life driving me crazy_

 _'Cause, baby, love never felt so good_

 _Felt so good aw yeah,_

 _Never felt so good,_

 _Felt so good,_

 _Never felt so good,_

 _Never felt so good yeah yeah,_

 _Never felt so good uh huh,_

 _Never felt so good_

Harry ended the song looking at Kurt, shooting him a wink that made his boyfriend blush bright red, Mercedes laughing at her friend's plight. The next song started quickly, giving the dancers little time to go get drinks before the next round, though most started cheering once they recognized the first bars. Harry took a swig of his water before putting it down to sing again, holding the microphone in the stand with two hands.

 _I'm hurting, baby, I'm broken down_

 _I need your loving, loving, I need it now_

 _When I'm without you_

 _I'm something weak_

 _You got me begging_

 _Begging, I'm on my knees_

He dropped to his knees in a begging position before popping back up.

 _I don't wanna be needing your love_

 _I just wanna be deep in your love_

 _And it's killing me when you're away_

 _Ooh, baby,_

 _'Cause I really don't care where you are_

 _I just wanna be there where you are_

 _And I gotta get one little taste_

Harry loosened his tie, making everyone cheer even louder.

 _Your sugar_

 _Yes, please_

 _Won't you come and put it down on me_

 _I'm right here, 'cause I need_

 _Little love and a little sympathy_

 _Yeah you show me good loving_

 _Make it alright_

 _Need a little sweetness in my life_

 _Your sugar_

 _Yes, please_

 _Won't you come and put it down on me_

 _My broken pieces_

 _You pick them up_

 _Don't leave me hanging, hanging_

 _Come give me some_

 _When I'm without ya_

 _I'm so insecure_

 _You are the one thing_

 _The one thing, I'm living for_

 _I don't wanna be needing your love_

 _I just wanna be deep in your love_

 _And it's killing me when you're away_

 _Ooh, baby,_

 _'Cause I really don't care where you are_

 _I just wanna be there where you are_

 _And I gotta get one little taste_

 _Your sugar_

 _Yes, please_

 _Won't you come and put it down on me_

 _I'm right here, 'cause I need_

 _Little love and a little sympathy_

 _Yeah you show me good loving_

 _Make it alright_

 _Need a little sweetness in my life_

 _Your sugar_

 _Yes, please_

 _Won't you come and put it down on me_

He stopped dancing, looking straight ahead as he sang the next verse.

 _Yeah_

 _I want that red velvet_

 _I want that sugar sweet_

 _Don't let nobody touch it_

 _Unless that somebody's me_

 _I gotta be a man_

 _There ain't no other way_

 _'Cause girl you're hotter than southern California Bay_

 _I don't wanna play no games_

 _I don't gotta be afraid_

 _Don't give all that shy shhhh_

 _No make up on, that's my_

He started dancing again, pointing at Kurt as he started the chorus.

 _Sugar_

 _Yes, please_

 _Won't you come and put it down on me_

 _Oh, right here,_

 _'Cause I need_

 _Little love and a little sympathy_

 _Yeah you show me good loving_

 _Make it alright_

 _Need a little sweetness in my life_

 _Your sugar_

 _Yes, please_

 _Won't you come and put it down on me_

Harry held the microphone out so the crowd could sing along.

 _Your sugar_

 _Yes, please_

 _Won't you come and put it down on me_

 _I'm right here, 'cause I need_

 _Little love and little sympathy_

 _Yeah you show me good loving_

 _Make it alright_

 _Need a little sweetness in my life_

 _Your sugar_

 _Yes, please_

 _Won't you come and put it down on me_

Harry laughed and bowed at the applause given from the wedding-goers, handing the microphone to Sam on his way off the stage, earning a pat on the back from the blonde. He retightened his tie before moving over to the table where the glee club, minus Kurt and Finn, were sitting, grabbing a water on the way. He smiled when he felt arms loop around him from behind, a head pressed against his back.

"That was really good." Kurt murmured into his shoulder. Harry turned around and hugged his boyfriend.

"Thanks."

"Just calling it like I see it." Kurt paused for a second, looking out onto the dance floor. Harry followed his gaze, seeing Burt and Carole dancing happily, laughing. "I think this is about the happiest I've seen my dad in years." Kurt said, smiling wistfully. Harry looked down at his boyfriend, brushing a hand across his cheek.

"Are you happy?" He asked seriously. Kurt looked up at him and nodded.

"I'm happier than words can describe right now." He looked back at where his father and stepmother were dancing. "I'm happy that he's happy. I'm happy that I have you in my life. I'm happy that it's not that rough at school anymore, less being pushed around, less being terrified. I feel like I can breathe for the first time. I think my dad deserves to be happy more than anyone else. And I think I've earned the right to be happy, too." Harry leaned down and kissed his cheek, leaning his head against Kurt's.

"I'm glad you're happy. I am too."

* * *

As the wedding wound down to an end, Harry hugged everyone goodbye, congratulating Burt and Carole before giving a light kiss to Kurt and heading out to his car, sticking his hands in his jacket pockets to combat the chill of the November air.

Once he got into the car and turned it on, waiting for it to start to heat up, he checked his phone. Seeing he got a text message from an unknown number, he curiously opened it. He went pale and still once he read the message.

 _Missed us?_

 _'No.'_ Harry thought, trying to get his senses back. ' _It must be a wrong number. It has to be.'_ He texted back.

 _I'm sorry, I think you have the wrong number._

The reply was instant.

 _No we don't, Bolt. Getting cozy?_

His heart stopped. No one knew his old nickname but the gang. He whipped around looking to see if he could see anything suspicious in the parking lot, but it was too dark. Another text popped up.

 _Don't strain yourself looking. You won't see us._

His face hardened as he tried to stop his hands from trembling. He texted back.

 _I'm calling the police._

Before he could dial a thing into the keypad on the screen, another text popped up.

 _Are you? And what? Tell them that you're an ex-gangster who's old 'family' found him? Either way, you won't. You see… we have an incentive for you not to go squealing._

Before Harry could even blink, photos were sent to him. Of him and Kurt kissing at the garage. Of him hugging Kurt in the hallways of the school. Of him hanging out with the glee club. Of his mother working at the hospital. Of him singing at the wedding. He felt his breath catch in his chest. ' _Fuck.'_

 _You won't do shit if you don't want any… unfortunate accidents to happen to your new friends or your mother. You won't say a word to anyone. You'll pretend nothing is happening, living in fear for a while. All on your own. Enjoy the little time you have left, Bolt._

A photo of a fish market popped up. Harry hit his steering wheel, terror flowing through him. ' _I sleep with the fishes. Shit.'_ He got out of his car, vomiting onto the cement as soon as he was out of the vehicle.

"Fuck, fuck fuck, fuck, FUCK." He yelled slamming his arm against the door of his car, not caring that it would bruise. He looked down at his phone again, tears welling up in his eyes. "I fucking knew it was too good to be true."

* * *

 **AN: And there you go. Chapter 7. What do you think? This was a really hard chapter to write, so I hope it came out good. College has really been kicking my ass, so I've had to write this in the short amounts of time I am free. It kind of de-stresses me, though, so it's all good. Hope you enjoyed. There's a lot more coming your way ;). Peace!**

 ** _SONGS:_**

 ** _'At Last'- Etta James_**

 ** _'Love Never Felt So Good'- Michael Jackson/Justin Timberlake_**

 ** _'Sugar'- Maroon 5_**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: 'Sup my peeps? Hope everyone is doing good. I know it's midterms for my fellow college students (at least as I'm writing this AN) and probably end-of-quarter exams for my high schoolers (been there, done that). Wish y'all luck on your tests/projects. Hopefully this story can be a bit of a reprieve from the stress. I know that writing it has become a bit of an escape from it all for me, whether it be the stress of schoolwork, my personal/social life, or just not wanting to do laundry (sorry. I know I'm a lazy mutha). Also, I thought I'd let you, my beautiful readers, know that we have officially passed 100 pages with last chapter. The most I have ever written. And I** ** _love_** **what I'm writing. I hope you like what you're reading. I'll see y'all at the end of the chapter!**

 _"In the eye of a hurricane there is quiet for just a moment."-Lin-Manuel Miranda 'Hurricane' (Hamilton)_

 **Chapter 8**

 _Three years ago_

 _The wail of sirens in the distance pushed his feet to go faster. He held tighter onto the bag of money with one hand, the other readjusting the ski mask hiding his face. As he turned the corner, his partner running a few steps behind him, he saw a six foot tall chain link fence blocking their path. He threw the bag over quickly, scaling the fence with ease a moment later, his partner a few seconds behind him. He picked the bag up again in stride. They cut into a dank, dirty alley where the street lights did not reach, leaning up against the wall. They started laughing as the sirens grew closer and then farther away._

 _"Holy shit that was close." Harry said, pulling the mask off. The other teenager pulled off his own mask, wiping the sweat away from his face._

 _"Yes it was. Too close." He checked his watch. "Fuck. We'd better get back before the Boss gets impatient." Harry chuckled at his partner's words._

 _"Blaise, how can we be late after running from the cops? We're fine." He said, arrogantly shaking the bag. "And we got the money with no slip-ups on our parts. No one knows it was us." Blaise scoffed._

 _"The owner knows it was us. Well, not 'us' personally, but Voldemort. That's what he gets for refusing our 'protection,' Shit like this happens." Harry tried to ignore the gnawing guilt in his stomach that always happened after doing these kind of jobs. They moved away from the alley at a normal pace, shedding their gloves and throwing them into a dumpster, along with the masks. "So, how's things with you and Drake?" Blaise asked conversationally, as if they hadn't just robbed a corner store. Harry frowned._

 _"Don't know. We never really see each other. When we do, he's usually pushing things to be more… uh… 'physical,' and I'm just not ready." Blaise looked at him and smirked._

 _"Who knew you'd be such a fucking prude? Not ready for sex? The fuck are you, a nun?" Harry pushed him against the wall in a flash, anger in his eyes._

 _"Fuck you. Not everyone wants to just get their dick wet, Flame. Asshole." He shoved the teen forward into the direction they were heading, causing Blaise to stumble a few steps._

 _"Hey man, don't touch me like that ever again. I'll blow your fucking brains out." He said, lifting his shirt and showing Harry the gun he had concealed there. Harry glared at him._

 _"You don't have the balls."_

 _"You wanna try me, motherfucker?" They both quieted down after that, walking the two blocks to their boss' home in silence._

 _Once inside, they were greeted by the man himself. They kneeled before him, kissing the rings on his left hand and keeping their heads down. He made a noise of approval, shooing his bodyguards away._

 _"Was the trip successful, boys?" Voldemort asked, signaling them to rise. Blaise spoke up, being the more senior of the two._

 _"Yes sir. It went without a hitch, although the clerk hit the silent alarm as soon as we left the store. Harry bolted with the money ahead of me and we were home free." He recounted. The boss seemed pleased._

 _"Is that how it went, Harry?" He asked, fixing his eyes on the newest member of his gang. Harry looked up and met his eyes._

 _"Yes sir. I did as you asked and bolted with the money out of there." Voldemort seemed to consider his next words carefully._

 _"Good work… Bolt." He said, and with a flourish, he exited the room, leaving a stunned Harry behind. Blaise looked at him, smirking._

 _"I guess you're officially a part of the fam, now. Only true members get nicknames. See you, Bolt." He left Harry standing there. Harry looked around, dazed and confused. He knew he should be happy to be considered a true part of the gang- the 'family'; then why did he feel so empty?_

* * *

"Harry, can you stay for minute?" Harry looked up from where he was packing his bag, meeting Mr. Schuester's concerned gaze. It was the end of his last period Spanish class, and Harry really did not want to talk to his teacher. But he sighed and nodded anyway, throwing his pen and notebook into his backpack before slinging it over his shoulder. When Kurt hesitated at the door, he gave him a strained smile.

"Go on Kurt. I'll be fine." Kurt looked uncertain at his words, but left anyways, knowing that he had no excuse to stay behind. Harry turned back to the teacher, his smile gone already. "What can I do for you, Mr. Schue?" The teacher seemed to mull over his words.

"Harry, is everything okay outside of school?"

"Everything is just peachy, sir. Why do you ask?" Harry said, trying to ease the teacher's mind. It didn't seem to work.

"Well… you've just been very… withdrawn in class and glee lately. Your work is not at the usual standard you seem to have. Most of your teachers have commented on it in the teacher's lounge. And you've seemed… tired and worried since the wedding last weekend. You don't seem like you're taking care of yourself. Is there anything you'd like to talk about?" Mr. Schuester finished, leaning back in his chair. Harry readjusted his bag on his shoulder, not looking up from the floor at the teacher. He hesitated before answering.

"I'm fine, sir. Just… a little overworked, I guess. But I'll get through it. Um, I have to go put some things in my locker before glee. Is there anything else you needed to talk to me about, sir?" The teacher gave a defeated sigh, seeming to know Harry wasn't being honest with him.

"I guess not. I'll see you in a couple of minutes." The teenager gave a thumbs up as he walked out of the room to signal he had heard the man.

As soon as he was out of the room, he quickly moved to the bathroom down the hall. Once inside, he leaned against one of the tiled walls, head in his hands. He took a deep, shuddering breath before looking up and dropping his hands. He moved to the sinks, staring at his reflection in the mirror. The man staring back at him was one he hardly recognized. There were deep purple bags under his eyes, due to his sleepless nights of keeping watch from the window. His eyes were bloodshot and full of fear. His face had become just a bit gaunt, barely noticeable to those that didn't know him. His short hair was somehow unkempt, sticking at every angle possible from him running his hands through it repeatedly. He hadn't shaved in over a week, and had a bit of beard to show for it, much longer than he usually allowed it to grow, anyways. He turned on the tap and threw some water onto his face, trying to erase some of the tiredness that sat within his bones. He couldn't sleep, so he'd resorted to different tactics to keep himself alert at all times, even taking to eating raw ground-up coffee beans.

Harry knew that everyone was becoming worried about him, especially his mother and Kurt, but he also knew that he couldn't tell them anything about what was going on. If he did, all that would do is put them in even more danger than they were already in. His mother kept putting extra food on his plate at dinner and packing him larger lunches, seeming to think he wasn't eating enough (which was more than true, considering he hadn't eaten more than a slice of toast since the wedding). He tried to act as normal as possible around everyone, but it seemed as though he hadn't done a very good job at it, considering all the looks he received when he walked into the choir room, or the concerned glances Kurt was throwing at him every once in a while. He tried to quell the fears, stating that exams were just getting to him, but no one seemed to buy it. Harry rested his forehead against the cool tiles of the bathroom wall, trying to gather his thoughts.

He knew he needed to start separating himself from everyone, especially Kurt, to make it less painful for them when he was finally killed (he knew it was only a matter of time; they were just toying with him now), but he couldn't. He knew it was selfish, but he couldn't bring himself to spend one day without Kurt, to not talk to Puck or Finn, or even to stop texting Mercedes. It physically pained him if he even tried.

The teenager was pulled out of his thoughts when the door to the bathroom opened and Sam walked in. The blonde teen stopped walking when he saw Harry leaning against the wall.

"Hey, you okay man?" Sam asked. Harry just put on his best fake smile.

"I'm fine. Just a little under the weather is all. I should head over to the choir room, actually. You want me to tell Mr. Schue you're in the bathroom?" Harry asked. Sam gave him a once over, as if trying to ascertain that this was truly all that was wrong with Harry.

"Sure. I should be there in a few seconds." Sam finally replied, seeming to give up on his analyzing of him. Harry moved out of the bathroom, walking at a brisk pace to the choir room. Once he reached it, he tried not to notice the looks everyone was giving him, instead heading over to Mr. Schuester.

"Sam'll be here in a few; he's in the bathroom." He moved away once the teacher nodded, sitting in the empty seat next to Kurt. His boyfriend looked up from his phone to greet him.

"Hi honey. What'd Mr. Schue want after class?" He asked. Harry shrugged.

"Just checking that I'm doing okay with the new school… You know, 'adjusted' and everything." He answered untruthfully, not meeting Kurt's eyes. Kurt seemed hurt by this, so he tried to fix it. "How was the walk here? Didn't run into any jocks, did you?" He asked.

"No, it was pretty uneventful. Mercedes and I were talking about the winter line for Marc Jacobs though." Before Harry could respond, Sam walked in and Mr. Schue took this as the cue to start the club.

"All right guys. Sectionals are tomorrow. I know we have our songs down, but I want to go over the choreography so we really nail it. Everyone ready? Let's get started."

* * *

Harry waited till everyone had left the choir room before heading to the auditorium, needing the peace away from the rest of the world. Once he was inside, he felt like he could breathe a bit easier. He dropped his bag off on one of the front seats, taking his phone out and moving to an amplifier. He hooked it up and hopped onto the stage, not noticing his audience watching from behind the curtains.

* * *

(5 minutes earlier)

"Don't you guys think we should let him have some privacy?" Mike whispered, following Kurt, Tina, and Mercedes as they tailed Harry. "It's obviously what he wants." Kurt looked torn at this, but the mastermind behind the operation spoke up from the front, keeping her voice down.

"We're worried about him; there's nothing wrong with a little snooping if we're just trying to find out what is wrong." Mercedes said, looking around the corner of the hall to keep an eye on Harry as he rounded the next corner. As they moved to follow, Kurt whispered from the middle.

"I don't know Mercedes… Maybe Mike's right…" Mercedes cut him off.

"Didn't you tell me you were worried about him? That he's been distant lately? Maybe we'll find out why and be able to help him." Mercedes said. Kurt sighed, rubbing his nose.

"Fine. But only for a few minutes. This just feels wrong."They waited as Harry entered the auditorium before going to the backstage entrance, all of them quietly situating themselves behind a curtain, crouching near the ropes and pulleys. They heard him heave a huge sigh, as if lifting off some weights he'd been carrying all day and watched as he rolled his neck, all of them wincing at the cracks that accompanied the movement. He looked down at his phone and hit the screen with his thumb, making music blast from the speakers. He started to sing the song, in a voice that broke everyone's hearts.

 _I used to rule the world_

 _Seas would rise when I gave the word_

 _Now in the morning I sleep alone_

 _Sweep the streets I used to own_

He closed his eyes, looking down at the ground.

 _I used to roll the dice_

 _Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes_

 _Listened as the crowd would sing_

 _Now the old king is dead long live the king_

 _One minute I held the key_

 _Next the walls were closed on me_

 _And I discovered that my castles stand_

 _Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand_

They all jumped when he took a chair that was nearby and threw it across the stage, before singing the chorus, anger and frustration radiating off of him. They were all silently thankful that the music covered the sound of their movement

 _I hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing_

 _Roman cavalry choirs are singing_

 _Be my mirror, my sword and shield_

 _My missionaries in a foreign field_

 _For some reason I can't explain_

 _Once you'd gone there was never_

 _Never an honest word_

 _And that was when I ruled the world_

 _It was a wicked and wild wind_

 _Blew down the doors to let me in_

 _Shattered windows and the sound of drums_

 _People couldn't believe what I'd become_

 _Revolutionaries wait_

 _For my head on a silver plate_

 _Just a puppet on a lonely string_

 _Oh who would ever want to be king?_

 _I hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing_

 _Roman cavalry choirs are singing_

 _Be my mirror, my sword and shield_

 _My missionaries in a foreign field_

 _For some reason I can't explain_

 _I know St Peter won't call my name_

 _Never an honest word_

 _But that was when I ruled the world_

 _Oh oh oh oh ohh oh_

 _Hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing_

 _Roman cavalry choirs are singing_

 _Be my mirror, my sword and shield_

 _My missionaries in a foreign field_

 _For some reason I can't explain_

 _I know St Peter won't call my name_

 _Never an honest word_

 _But that was when I ruled the world_

The dark undertone of this last verse made Kurt shift with unease.

Harry, seeming to have gotten the violent outburst under control after throwing the chair, laid down on the stage, breathing heavily, his arms extended. He picked up his phone from his side and started a playlist, just listening to it. The group decided to leave then, trying to move as quietly as possible out of the auditorium. They didn't speak until they were all outside of the school building.

"Kurt, do you have any idea what the hell that was about?" Mercedes asked. Kurt huffed in frustration and crossed his arms.

"No. I have no clue whatsoever. He's just been so… distant lately. Ever since the wedding. He was fine then, and suddenly, he's just moping around, not taking care of himself… I've tried asking him what's wrong, but he just makes these lame excuses about school being a little hard for him. I'm a horrible boyfriend." Kurt finished, letting a small sob escape him. Tina and Mercedes both rushed to comfort him.

"No, Kurt, boo, you're a wonderful boyfriend to Harry, same as he's been to you. It's not your fault he's not opening up to you." Mercedes comforted, rubbing his arm. Tina nodded as Mike shifted uncomfortably.

"Sometimes people just aren't good with telling others their problems." He said, trying to be helpful to his friend. "I mean, I don't always want to tell Tina all my problems. I do eventually, but it's not always so easy for everyone." Mike gave a small smile to his girlfriend, who smiled back at him.

"Exactly. Maybe you should just try showing that you'll listen to him, make sure he knows that you're available to do so. It might help." She suggested. Kurt thought about it and nodded.

"You guys are right. That's exactly what I'll do. I'll make sure he knows he can talk to me. I'll try on the bus to Sectionals tomorrow." He said, drawing himself up to his full height and wiping his tears away. "I just... I'm pretty sure that I... I love him." The others smiled at him.

"Then we'll have to make sure he's all right, right?" Tina asked, the other two agreeing. They all hugged, saying goodbye as they all headed to their cars, ready to go home.

* * *

The next day, Harry woke late in the afternoon from a restless sleep and started getting himself ready for Sectionals. He knew it was stupid to even be bothering with the competition, but he didn't want to let his friends and boyfriend down, and also wanted to at least try and regain some sense of normalcy while he had the chance. Once he was in the bathroom and brushing his teeth, he looked at himself in the mirror and was annoyed with what he saw. Deciding enough was enough, he finished brushing his teeth and pulled out his razor and shaving cream.

 _' Okay, that's it. I'm fucking sick of this. I need to at least try and_ act _normal. Plus, can't go there looking like some crazed lunatic.'_ He thought, angling his head to get a better look at the stubbly beard that covered the bottom of his face. He shaved it off, feeling a little better once the last of it was gone. He knew it wouldn't solve his current problem (which was most likely to be his last), but it helped bring back some sense of order to his life. After that, he took a shower, continuing getting ready for the show. Once he was done, he walked into the kitchen, finding his mother reading the paper.

"Good morning Mom." He greeted, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. She looked up to greet him, but stopped once she saw him, Slowly, a smile spread across her face.

"Good morning sweetie. Feeling better?" She asked, getting up and kissing his cheek. He nodded, grabbing his keys from the counter.

"Yes, actually. I'm heading to the school to get to Sectionals." He answered. She sighed and frowned.

"I still wish I could go see you guys perform."

"It's fine Mom. Not like it's your fault your boss can't let you take the day off."

"I know, but I still wish I could."

"It's okay. Plus, Mr. Schue said he's recording it. So don't worry." He reassured her, leaning down and kissing his mother on the head before straightening back up. "I better get going." He said, checking the time on the oven clock. "I love you."

"Love you too, honey. Good luck. Call me when you're finished!" Lily shouted after him.

Once Harry arrived at the school, he almost felt like his normal self. The only difference was that he was still looking over his shoulder every couple of steps he took and the gnawing paranoia. But still, he was doing better than the last two weeks. When he walked into the choir room, the rest of the club looked at him in shock.

"What, have I got something on my face?" He joked, exaggeratedly patting his face where the stubble used to be.

"I think it's more the _lack_ of something on your face that surprised us." Puck said, bumping his fist. Kurt gave him a huge smile and hugged him, kissing his cheek. Harry gave him his first genuine smile in two weeks.

"You look better." Kurt said. Harry shrugged at this.

"Just decided I needed to man up and stop letting things bother me, I guess." He replied. Kurt frowned a bit, tugging on his hand to the other side of the choir room.

"You do know that you can let things bother you, right? You're only human. Everyone gets down sometimes. It might help if you would talk to someone." Kurt said seriously. Harry tried to hide his wince at this.

"I'm fine, Kurt. Really." He said.

"Well, if you need to talk to someone, you know you can talk to me, right?" Kurt asked, rubbing a hand on Harry's bicep. Harry looked into his eyes and felt his heart clench at the honest concern and care he found there, knowing that he couldn't, in fact, tell Kurt anything about what was actually bothering him.

"Of course I know that, babe." He replied, knowing he was going to hell for all the lying he'd been doing in the last two weeks. He leaned down and kissed Kurt sweetly.

"Alright guys, the bus is here!" Mr. Schue said from the other side of the room, putting his phone away and standing up. "Let's go win!" Everyone cheered and walked out of the room, chattering excitedly.

* * *

It was almost time for them to perform, and as the seconds ticked by, the group grew more and more quiet with nervousness. They'd seen the other groups perform, though Harry and Kurt both scowled at the Warbler performance where Blaine was singing lead. Kurt was clinging to Harry's hand, bobbing up and down in his seat and staring at the clock with excitement and nerves in his eyes. Harry watched him fondly before slinging his arm around his boyfriend's shoulders.

"Kurt, we'll do fine. _You'll_ do fine. Stop worrying so much." He said, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's temple. Kurt turned to him, leaning up and capturing his lips with his own. When they broke apart, he leaned into Harry burrowing into his side and sighing at the warmth that seemed to radiate off of him.

"I know. Just excited, I guess." As soon as he finished speaking, the lights flickered, giving them the two minute warning. Mr. Schue stood in front of the door.

"All right guys, we've worked hard, and I'm confident that you guys will win this with your performance. Now, go show these people how amazing you all are. It's showtime!"

Everyone gathered into a group hug before breaking apart and heading to the stage, Sam and Quinn heading off in a different direction to enter the auditorium through the seats. Harry gave Kurt one last kiss before heading to the opposite side of the stage.

The performance went without a hitch, everyone executing their moves perfectly and singing exactly how they'd practiced. Sam and Quinn nailed their performance of 'Time of my Life' and Santana killed it with 'Valerie'. Once they finished, Everyone excitedly rushed to the dressing room.

"You guys were amazing!" Mr. Schuester yelled, laughing when everyone crowded him. "The judges should be done in fifteen minutes. I'm certain you guys are bringing home the trophy." He said, making everyone cheer. They all waited impatiently, chattering about the performance.

In no time at all, a stagehand entered the room and informed them that the judges had made their decision, and they were needed on the stage. Everyone filed into a line and walked down the hall onto the stage, ignoring the Warblers' looks and the glare that Blaine shot Harry and Kurt. A woman walked onto the stage, an envelope in one hand and a microphone in the other.

"Good evening everyone. I hope everyone enjoyed the wonderful performances we witnessed this evening. Let's give a round of applause to the wonderful groups for all their hard work." She said, and everyone in the audience clapped. "Now, even though everyone was wonderful, it is time to announce the winners." With that, she opened the envelope and looked at the scores. "In third place… the Hipsters!" Everyone clapped politely, while the Warbles and New Directions breathed in relief. "And now, the winner of this year's West-Central Sectionals… is… it's a tie. Congratulations! You are all going to the Regionals!" Everyone in New looked around in happiness, excited that they had their chance at Regionals. They walked off the stage, all hugging each other. Once they were back in the dressing room, Kurt took Harry's head in both hands and pulled him down for a kiss, ignoring the catcalls from everyone else in the room. Once they broke apart, Harry pulled him close for a hug. He pulled away after a moment.

"I've got to go call my mom; I promised her I'd call once we were finished. I'll wait for you guys by the front door, 'kay?"

"Sure. I'll make sure Mr. Schue knows." Harry leaned down for one more kiss before moving out of the dressing room. He walked out of the building, and turned a corner, pulling out his phone. He didn't notice a figure coming from an alley across the street towards him, too happy to be mindful of his surroundings like he usually was, forgetting the danger he was in. Before he could hit the call button, he felt the barrel of a gun press against his back. An all too familiar voice spoke from behind him.

"Hello, Harry. Long time, no see."

* * *

 **AN: DUN DUN DUNNNNN! I know, I know. I'm evil. Don't worry, another chapter will be out shortly; I've had the next one written for months. I'm just gonna do a final edit. I also know people will comment on how fast this came out compared to every other chapter. Well, I've had a bit of a 'depression' episode, and the only things that make me feel okay anymore are writing this and the Army ROTC. Your reviews also make me feel a lot better. Thank you PercyJacksonROCKS4ever for your lovely review, and thank you KioshiUshima (as always) for your continued encouragement with your review. You both really made my day. My month, really. I'm so glad everyone seems to enjoy my story. Hopefully, you'll all let me know what you think of this chappie. Also, I was thinking… if anyone wants to draw a picture for the cover of this story of Kurt and Harry, I'd love to see what you guys got! Just send me a PM and I'll use it. If there's multiple, I'll just switch between the pics periodically. Alright. 'Till next time, my good readers! You the best- PottertheOtter**

 **Song Used:**

 ** _Viva la Vida- Coldplay_**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I told y'all I'd have this up quick as heck! I won't delay you guys any further. Enjoy!**

 _"It only takes a second to make a choice, yet the choice made in that second can have ramifications for a lifetime" -unknown_

 **Chapter 9- Facing the Past**

 _Before he could hit the call button, he felt the barrel of a gun press against his back_. _An all too familiar voice spoke from behind him._

 _"Hello, Harry. Long time, no see."_

Harry slowly turned his head sideways to glance at the man pointing a gun at his back.

"Draco. What a surprise. Surely you haven't come all the way to Ohio just to visit little ole me." He responded as calmly as he could, his mind racing through all the possible ways he could get out of this even as the panic rushed through him.

"Oh, Harry. You don't seem to realize just how important you are to the Boss. Now, if you try to do anything rash, Goyle and Crabbe will go gun down your little crew of misfits they've been watching, and I will kill you and then hunt down your mother and kill her too. Understood?" Draco said, nudging Harry with the gun, hidden in the darkness of the night. Harry froze.

He couldn't risk his friends' lives like that or his mom's. He couldn't risk Kurt. Not to try and save himself. He nodded. He could practically hear Draco's victorious smirk as he continued.

"Good. I knew you'd be too fucking 'noble'. Now, you and I are going to go for a ride to a little 'reunion.' Now… Move." Right as Harry went to take a step, his phone rang. It was Kurt's ringtone. Draco removed the phone from his hand and checked the caller ID and photo.

"Ah. So, this is my replacement? I'm disappointed, Harry. I didn't think you'd go for a _slut_." Harry gritted his teeth at this, trying his best not to let the anger welling up in him jeopardize his boyfriend and friends.

"Well, we can't have him worrying about you, now can we? Answer it. Tell him you are going to meet with some old friends to celebrate. Do it. Nothing suspicious, or they all die." Draco said, handing Harry the phone. Harry tried not to let his sudden burst of hope show. Draco didn't know that he had told Kurt how he had cut ties with his hometown completely, arrogantly assuming that Harry wouldn't tell anyone of his past transgressions. This might be the only chance he had at leaving this situation alive. He answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Harry, where are you? We are all going to celebrate! Dad's letting Finn and I throw a party." Kurt said, his excited voice breaking Harry's heart slightly. ' _What if I never get to hear that voice ever again?_ '

"Kurt, I'm going to be with some old friends to celebrate. They came to Ohio to surprise me." He closed his eyes, praying for Kurt to take the hint. ' _Kurt, please.'_ He felt the gun pressed into his back poke him hard as Draco spoke into his unoccupied ear softly.

"Hurry it up, Potter."

"Harry, I thought you di-" Harry cut Kurt off.

"Listen Kurt, I have to go. I… I love you." He hung up his phone and let Draco rip the phone from his hand. Draco threw the phone onto the ground.

"You won't be needing that anymore. Trust me." He smirked at his own words. Harry just tried not to turn around and kill him. ' _Think of Kurt, Harry. If you do anything, he and the others will be in danger. Just play along_.' He thought to himself.

"Okay, 'Lover Boy.' Let's move." Draco shoved him hard in the opposite direction of where he had come, towards a darkened alleyway. In it, there was a black van with the back door slid open. Goyle and Crabbe climbed out and grabbed both of Harry's arms roughly, quickly tying his hands with rope. A third figure slid out of the car, holding duct tape. Harry glared at him.

"Malfoy, Goyle, Crabbe, _and_ Zabini?A _real_ old reunion, ain't it?" Zabini just snarled at him and roughly taped his mouth shut. The last thing Harry knew was a sharp pain in the back of his head as Draco whacked him with the butt of his gun.

* * *

(a few minutes before)

"Where's Harry? We gotta go celebrate!" Puck yelled, and was met with cheers from the rest of New Directions. Kurt shrugged.

"He said he was going to call his mom and tell her how we did. She couldn't get the time off today. He should be done by now, though. That was before I even called Dad. Hold on a sec." Kurt whipped out his phone and hit Harry's name in his contacts. It rang for a bit, which confused him. Harry almost always picked up on the first ring, unless he was in the garage. Finally, Harry _did_ pick up.

"Hello?"

"Harry, where are you? We are going to celebrate! Dad's letting Finn and I throw a party." Kurt said, his excitement coursing through him at the sound of his boyfriend's voice, the adrenaline from earlier kicking in again. That was quickly struck down by Harry's next words.

"Kurt, I'm going to be with some old friends to celebrate. They came to Ohio to surprise me." This baffled Kurt. From what he understood, Harry had cut off _all_ ties to Brooklyn. He thought he heard someone in the background on Harry's end saying 'Hurry up, Potter.' He couldn't be sure, though. It was too soft.

"Harry, I thought you di-" Harry cut him off here.

"Listen Kurt, I have to go. I… I love you." Kurt heard his voice crack on this last part and then there was a dial tone. Kurt stared at his phone, eyes wide. Harry had said he loved him. He hadn't even given Kurt a chance to reply. Something was _wrong._ The rest of the club noticed his building panic.

"Kurt, what's up? Where's Harry?" Quinn asked, concern lacing her voice.

"Harry said he was going out with some _old friends_ to celebrate."

"That's cool. His old friends came all the way to Ohio to see him?" Finn asked, not understanding the implications of this.

"Finn, Harry cut _all_ ties with Brooklyn. That means his 'friends' shouldn't know where he is. He's in trouble. I'm certain. I think he was trying to tell me without anyone else knowing." Kurt said, giving voice to his worries. His heart was sinking with each word he spoke, settling in his stomach. The others all went wide-eyed as they finally understood what was going on.

"Oh God. Oh God, no. We have to find him. Did anyone see which way he went?" Mercedes said, fear shaking her voice. Surprisingly, it was Brittany who spoke up.

"I saw Harry going over there to use his dolphin communicator." She said, pointing around the right corner of the building. They all looked at each other before sprinting in that direction. When they turned the corner, they saw two silhouettes moving into a darkened alleyway, one in front of the other, the one in the back pointing something at the first's back. They all watched in horror as a black van was turned on in the alley, three figures hopping out and binding the person who was obviously Harry and taping his mouth shut.

Quinn quickly took out her phone and started taking pictures of the van and its license plate. Kurt nodded to her and turned his attention back to the van.

They all stopped breathing when the person behind Harry lifted what appeared to be a gun and bashed the butt of it down on Harry's head, knocking him onto the floor of the van. The door to the van slid closed and it screeched out of the alley, turning and driving in the opposite direction of them. They all looked at each other.

"Oh my God." Kurt said, his voice breaking as he started to cry. Rachel took a hold of him.

"Kurt, It will be okay." She didn't sound so sure herself. "We're calling the police. We need to get Mr. Schuester." She turned to the others, all of them still in shock. "GUYS. Harry needs us. We need to get moving." They all shook themselves out of it.

Quinn quickly dialed 911 as Puck pulled out his phone to call Mr. Schuester. Finn moved to where he saw something lying on the ground. It turned out to be Harry's phone. The others all tried to calm Kurt down, but were having little to no success. About three minutes later, Mr. Schuester ran over to them, his eyes bewildered.

"What happened?" He asked. They all started talking at once. "GUYS. One at a time. Now, Puck, tell me what happened." Puck told him everything they saw.

"Okay. Quinn? You took photos? Good." He said when Quinn nodded her head, still on the phone with the 911 operator. They heard the sirens in the distance. Mr. Schuester turned to Kurt at this point.

"Kurt. Come here." When Kurt reached him, Mr. Schuester hugged him tightly. "If anyone can get through this, it's Harry. You guys did exactly what you should've, especially since they were armed. The police will find him, okay?" Kurt looked up at him with red rimmed eyes.

"He said he loved me. He said it and I didn't even get the chance to respond." He sobbed. Mr. Schuester rubbed his back, giving him a sympathetic look.

"You will, Kurt. I'm sure you will."

The police arrived then and took their statements, questioning them one by one, starting with Kurt. He told them everything he could think of, starting from Harry leaving to call his mother and ending with the van driving away. All of the kids' parents came to where they were by the time he was finished. Kurt's dad got one look at him and crushed him into a hug. Once the police finished their questioning, they took Quinn's pictures and sent them to the station, getting bulletins posted on the van's make and license plate. They headed off in the direction that the kids last saw the van heading in, sirens blaring.

Kurt took Harry's phone from Finn, unlocking it and looking through it to see if there could be any clues in it. He stopped at some texts from an unknown number. He paled as he read them. The others looked at him in concern.

"There's some texts from an unknown number. They're… scary. I don't know how else to describe them." He handed the phone to Mr. Schuester. The teacher read through the texts, his frown deepening with each one.

"These are threats. The first ones… They're pictures of all of us. Then there's on of a fish market. I don't really understand that." Puck looked up at him, his eyes wide.

"What if it's like those old mob movies? You know, _Godfather_? 'You sleep with the fishes,' right?" He said. Mr. Schuester stared at him.

"That… that makes a lot of sense, actually. But, I think the question to ask is why didn't Harry say anything to any of us?" Schuester asked, staring down at the phone deep in thought. Kurt gave a humorless laugh.

"They threatened us. See?" Kurt said, pointing out some of the texts that talked about the group. "They even know what we look like. They took pictures of us to show that they had found him and to keep him from doing anything. Harry would never risk us getting hurt." He said, more tears spilling out of his eyes. Burt took a hold of him again, giving him another hug.

"Wait… Haven't we all noticed how tired Harry's been for a while now? I know Mercedes and I've commented about it to him. He just said he was having trouble sleeping." Quinn said, thinking back to the conversation. Mercedes nodded at this.

"He told me he just wasn't feeling well." Sam added, looking ashamed for not having caught the lie.

"And he's been really nervous this last week. Like, I saw him jump when Finn burst into the room the other day. Harry _never_ jumps." Rachel spoke up from between her fathers. The others all seemed to think back on the last few days they'd seen Harry, thinking of how out of it he'd seemed.

"I've got to tell Harry's mom." Kurt said suddenly. Mr. Schuester shook his head.

"Kurt, you don't have to do anything. I'll talk to Mrs. Potter." Kurt shook his head.

"No. I need to do it. I want to do it. It's the right thing to do." Kurt turned to his father. "Dad, can you drive me there? I don't want to take the bus to the school." His father nodded.

They left after that, everyone trying to comfort Kurt as they said goodbye, promising to meet him at the hospital. Once in the car, Burt drove directly to the hospital Harry's mom worked at. They had barely pulled up to the entrance when Kurt jumped out of the car, running to the door.

Luckily for Kurt, Lily was working the front desk that night. She looked up and was surprised to see Kurt there. She stood when she took in his appearance, which he guessed was quite disheveled, especially compared to his normal look. Her eyes gleamed with concern and worry as she spoke.

"Kurt, what's wrong? Where's Harry?" Lily asked. Kurt sobbed a bit and moved over to her to hug her.

"They took him. They found him, and they took him." He cried. Lily took a shaky breath.

"No… No… This can't be happening. This _can't_ be happening." She started crying, holding onto Kurt like a lifeline. They stood like that in the middle of the hospital lobby, with Burt watching sadly from one corner of the room.

* * *

"Wake up. I _said_ WAKE UP!" A voice shouted.

Harry vaguely felt his head snap to the side along with a sickening crack, similar to the sound of a bone breaking. Warm liquid started pouring down his chin.

As he truly came to his senses, he first registered the pounding of his head and the ache of his probably broken nose. He felt his hands bound behind his back, keeping him on some chair. He groaned and opened his eyes. The sight that greeted him made him wish to be knocked unconscious again. But, alas, no such luck.

"Ah, Harry. Harry, Harry, _Harry_. Did you really think it would be that easy? That you could just leave? After all we've done for you? After all _I've_ done for you? It doesn't work like that, Harry. That's not being very loyal." Said Tom Riddle, standing in front of a bound Harry, dressed in a neatly pressed black suit, his hands clasped behind his back. Goyle and Crabbe were on his right while Zabini and Draco stood on his left. Harry looked around, trying to figure out where he was. It looked like an abandoned warehouse. Malfoy Sr. was by what appeared to be the main door, smirking at Harry from his position when he noticed his eyes on him. Riddle's voice brought his attention back to his current personal hell.

"No. Not loyal at all. I think you need a lesson on proper loyalty. What do you think, boys?" Riddle questioned his goons, looking around. Draco answered for them.

"Why, sir, I do believe it is _very much_ necessary." He said, sneering at Harry, tapping a crowbar in his hand. Riddle laughed with undisguised glee. It made Harry want to vomit. ' _How did I not notice how twisted these bastards are,'_ he thought.

"Not yet, Draco. Soon. There is much for us to tell Mr. Potter here before we have some fun with the _practical_ portion of the lesson. Now, Harry," He turned back to Harry, ripping the tape off of his mouth as he asked, "do you remember what happened almost four months before you joined my little posse?" Harry growled at this, suspicion burning in his chest at the pointed question.

"Yes." He gritted out. "My father was killed in a hit and run accident." He finished, glaring at Riddle. Riddle just seemed mildly amused at this, the answer making him chuckle.

"You're half-right there, Harry. It wasn't an accident, though. You see, I killed him." He said bluntly. Harry surged forward in the chair, but didn't actually move anywhere, since it was bolted to the ground. "Ohh Harry, did that upset you? Are you angry at me? Do you want to hurt me? Does it make you want to cry?" Riddle teased, affecting a cooing tone.

"YOU BASTARD. WHY? WHAT DID MY FATHER EVER DO TO YOU?" Harry yelled at the top of his lungs. Riddle just smiled at him, unaffected by the heated glare Harry threw him.

"Simple; he was the easiest way to get to you. You see, young Harry, I'd been looking for someone to serve as my secondhand, someone I could train from scratch and mold to be perfectly loyal to me. And then I saw you. Your grades were perfect; not too high, but above average. You were already quite fit and tall, and you were loyal. At least to your father. I knew you were; I'd watched for months as you did anything he asked with little to no question. The perfect puppet for my project. So, I decided I needed him out of the way to have an open avenue to you. So _I_ could become the figure you would look up to and be loyal to." Riddle said. Harry looked away, shaking his head in denial, unable to accept what he was hearing, the anger all but gone. He was shocked. He was the reason his dad was dead. It was _his_ fault Riddle had targeted his dad. He was brought out of his swirling thoughts as Riddle grabbed his chin and forced him to look at him. Tom continued his sickening monologue.

"And once you seemed like enough of a mess, I told Draco to pursue you. And he did a wonderful job of that, didn't he?" He playfully shook Harry's head with the hand holding his chin before letting go. Harry looked over to Draco and saw nothing but hatred radiating off of him. No regret. No remorse. No care. It was all too obvious that Riddle was telling the truth; Draco had never had any feelings for him. Harry felt sick, and yet Riddle went on with his speech.

"Oh yes, Harry. I played you like a fiddle. But then you ran. Abandoned us. Just because your stupid little friend was killed!" Here, Riddle seemed to froth at the mouth, rage seeping out of him, and Harry truly saw then what Riddle was; a maniac. Riddle took a second to compose himself, fixing his tie.

"Aren't you wondering how we found you Harry? Aren't you the least bit curious?" Riddle asked. Harry glared up at him.

"Fuck. You." He said, spitting on Riddle's face. He smirked up at him; he might die, but he wouldn't let Riddle enjoy it if he could help it. Riddle took a steadying breath and used his suit's handkerchief to wipe his face. He scrunched it up in a tight fist afterwards, the arm shaking slightly with the force. He looked back at Harry, his anger burning in his blue eyes.

"Well, that was rude, Harry." He pulled back the fist and slammed it into Harry's nose again. Harry's head snapped back with the force. His nose was bleeding even more fiercely than before. _'Well, if it wasn't broken before, it definitely is now_.' Harry thought, grinding his teeth at the pain.

"Harry, I will wrap this up quickly so we can get onto your _final_ lesson soon. Now, even though we did find your new phone number, as you know, it was listed as a New York number. I assume that was your mommy's thinking. Clever girl." He looked thoughtful as he said this. "Well, there was next to no trace of you besides that, and no leads off that. Then; a stroke of luck." Here, Riddle smiled. "Or, in your case, bad luck." Riddle laughed at his own joke, his goons snickering along with him. "You see, we did some digging into your family history. Where else would your mother go but to a relative? We saw your father's side was all dead, so we checked your mother's side. Surprise surprise, she went to a cousin! I sent some people to check it out, and so-here we are!" With that, Riddle extended his arms wide, indicating the warehouse. He then became thoughtful, stroking his chin. "Maybe we should pay your mother and cousin a visit-maybe even see your little friends and boyfriend!" He said, pulling out his phone and crouching down next to Harry, going through some photos that had been taken of Kurt. "Isn't he such a pretty boy? I'm sure some members of our 'family' would _love_ to… _meet_ him. The rest would definitely love to see your mom and cousin. Don't you think that would be simply marvelous? I'm sure they're _dying_ to meet us." He laughed at his quip, Harry feeling his heart and stomach drop, a chill taking their places.

"No! You leave them alone. They have nothing to do with this. This is between you and me." Harry snapped. When he saw that this only seemed to entice his captors further, he resorted to one thing he'd promised himself he'd never do; he begged. "Please, Voldemort. They haven't done a thing to you. Leave them alone, please. I'll do anything." He pleaded, his resolve breaking. Riddle shook his head.

"It's too late to beg, Harry. You must pay for your treachery, and so must those that you care about. It also seems as though being far away from us has spoiled you beyond repair; you've gone too soft. Now," he started, "I think the fun has been postponed long enough. Draco, give me the crowbar. I feel like doing this one personally. Goyle; turn on the music." As soon as Riddle said this, Harry knew it was going to hurt like hell. Music was only used in the most severe beatings to drown out the screams to the outside. He watched in dismay as Goyle lumbered over to the stereo, turning the music on as loud as it could go. As the distorted guitar started up and Riddle stepped towards him, lifting the crowbar over his head, Harry closed his eyes and thought of Kurt. He thought of how amazing he was, how funny, talented, and caring he was. He thought of how much he _loved_ him, and how much he regretted not telling him sooner. And then the crowbar connected with his ribs.

 _You're a storm, you're so emotional_

 _Moody and controlled, sly and involved_

 _You're alright, you come to me in times_

 _You make me realize I'm not the kindest guy_

The blows rained down on Harry's body, the pain increasing with each blow. Riddle seemed to grow more and more crazed with each grunt Harry released, his ire seeming to rise as Harry refused to scream.

"Scream for me, Harry. Come on, I know you want to." Riddle said, spittle flying from his mouth as he continued to strike Harry with the crowbar.

 _But I give, give, give, give_

 _I give what I can give_

 _So just give, give, give, give_

 _Give me what you have, dear_

 _Slow, you kept me in that storm_

 _You showed me things galore_

 _Made me want much more_

 _And now denied, the things I saw inside_

 _The things I saw inside is what really caught my eye_

 _And you give, give, give, give_

Riddle roared in frustration, throwing away the crowbar. He reached for something as Harry slumped over, moaning in pain, panting for the oxygen it seemed his lungs refused to accept. He coughed up blood, the coppery tang making him gag slightly, which only caused his ribs to flare up even more. He only looked up when Riddle forcefully pulled his head up by the hair. In his other hand was what looked like a branding iron. It read ' **KILLER** ' in big bold text.

"I had it specially made for you, Harry. To show what you truly are when they find your body. You _are_ the reason your dad is _dead._ Your friend, too." Riddle laughed maniacally. His eyes lit up in glee when Harry began struggling fruitlessly, knowing what was about to happen.

 _Just give what you can_

 _And I'll live, live, live, live_

 _Live while I can, dear_

 _You're so surprised, you see me put up fights_

 _You hear me realize, you come along for rides_

 _You're just so kind, the eagle with red wine_

 _You made me see that bright eye between me and time_

Harry watched in horror as Riddle handed the iron to Crabbe, who heated it with a blowtorch. The metal turned bright orange before he pulled it out of the flames and handed it back to Riddle. Draco moved behind Harry and cut his binding as Goyle took hold of his left arm. Harry struggled mightily, but it was no use against Goyle's considerable bulk. Soon, he was pinned under him, his left forearm exposed with Crabbe holding it steady, Goyle on top of him. Riddle readied the still glowing iron over his tattooed arm. Harry could already feel the heat radiating off the metal as it hovered several inches above his arm, singeing the hairs there.

"You don't deserve my mark anymore, Harry. Be prepared; this is going to hurt like hell." With that, he forcefully pressed the iron down.

 _To just kill, kill, kill, kill_

 _You kill what you can_

 _And you kill, kill, kill, kill_

 _Anything you want_

 _But I give, give, give, give_

 _I give what I can give_

 _So just give, give, give, give_

 _Give me what you have, dear_

The pain was unbearable. Searing pain shot through Harry's arm and he couldn't take it anymore; he screamed at the top of his lungs, blood coming up as well. His screams were almost drowned out by Riddle's insane laughter.

 _Slow, you kept me in that storm_

 _You showed me things galore_

 _Made me want much more_

 _And now denied, the things I saw inside_

 _The things I saw inside is what really caught my eye_

"Yes, Harry! Scream! Let me hear how much agony I'm putting you in!" Riddle shouted, a sickening gleam in his eyes as he watched smoke pour from where the iron met flesh.

 _And you give, give, give, give_

 _Just give what you can_

 _And I'll live, live, live, live_

 _Live while I can, dear_

The iron was finally lifted off his arm, the burnt flesh giving off a foul smell. Goyle and Crabbe hopped off Harry, feeling how he wasn't struggling. Harry was openly sobbing now, pain ripping through him and making his body convulse.

The men all stood around laughing, as if his pain was the most hilarious thing that they had ever bore witness to. Riddle kicked Harry's shaking form over so he was face up.

 _You're so surprised, you see me put up fights_

 _You hear me realize, you come along for rides_

 _You're just so kind, the eagle with red wine_

 _You made me see that bright eye between me and time_

"Wasn't that fun, Harry? Now you see why no one _fucks with me_." Riddle said, adding a few kicks to emphasize his point. "Especially not some child. With. No. Future." Riddle punched him in the face with each word. He stood up and started straightening his suit. "I believe our lesson is drawing to a close."

 _To just kill, kill, kill, kill_

 _You kill what you can_

 _And you kill, kill, kill, kill_

 _Anything you want_

Suddenly, the music was turned off, and the occupants of the warehouse heard sirens approaching from outside. Riddle looked around wildly as the others frantically ran for their weapons. Harry lay sprawled on the ground still, unable to move.

"HOW?!" He shouted, fury making his voice rise in a terrifying crescendo. "I TOLD YOU IDIOTS TO BE CAREFUL. HOW THE HELL DID THEY FIND US?" He looked at the crumpled form of Harry. "You. This is _your_ fault. I _know_ it. Whatever. I _will_ kill you. They can't save you. _No one_ can." He pulled a pistol out of his belt. He aimed and fired a shot into Harry's right shoulder. Harry howled in agony. Another shot hit him in the stomach. He curled up, trying to cover the wound.

As Riddle aimed for his head, the door to the warehouse was kicked in and bullets ripped through his body within seconds as he turned around to fire at the police. When the others turned their weapons on the police, they too were shot down.

The police poured in, SWAT leading the way. When they reached Harry's crumpled form, they checked for a pulse. When one was found, they screamed for the EMTs to take him away. The last thing Harry remembered hearing an EMT say, "You're going to be okay, kid." Everything faded to black.

* * *

Lily, Ms. Pillsbury, Mr. Schuester, Burt and Carole, Kurt and the rest of New Directions all sat in the main lobby of the hospital, choosing to stay there in case Harry was found. It would probably be the first place they'd take him. The officer that Lily had talked to had promised her that she would be notified as soon as her son was found. That was two hours ago.

Harry had been missing for almost five and a half hours.

Lily was staring at the wall opposite her, a blank expression on her face. Kurt was looking at pictures of him and Harry on his phone. Everyone else in glee club was quietly talking amongst themselves, shooting Kurt worried looks. Burt and Carole were drinking some coffee they'd gotten from the cafeteria. Ms. Pillsbury was leaning on Mr. Schuester's shoulder, her wide eyes red-rimmed. Lily turned from her silent contemplation of the wall to look at Kurt, breaking the silence.

"He loves you, you know." She turned to look at Kurt. "I can tell by the look in his eyes; it's the same look his father used to give me, and I gave to him. He just didn't know how to tell you." Lily informed him, taking his hand in both of hers. "When he is found," she said determinedly, "I want you to promise me that you'll be patient with him. He's never been very good with expressing his emotions." Lily finished tearfully. Kurt squeezed her hand.

"I love him, too. Of course I'll be patient with him; I need him."

"I know. He needs you, too." They hugged each other. Suddenly, Lily's phone rang. Everyone stared at her as she quickly fumbled in her purse, grabbing the phone. She answered without even checking the caller ID.

"Hello?"

Everyone leaned in, trying in vain to listen to the other side of the conversation.

"Yes, this is Lily Potter. You found him?… Oh thank God. Will he be alright?"

When everyone heard that they found him, they let out a sigh of relief only to tense again at Lily's last question. The response seemed to take a while, with Lily looking more and more upset with each second that passed by.

"Oh God… Those _monsters…_ My poor baby… Okay… Yes. Thank you." Lily had started tearing up again as she hung up the phone. The others looked at her with bated breath. Kurt clutched her hand, trying to keep calm and failing.

"They found him in an abandoned warehouse about thirty miles outside of town. Someone from nearby reported the van after seeing it on the news, and told them there were strange noises coming from inside the building. Like loud music. The police killed all of his captors. They said that they killed Riddle, too. Harry's on his way here for surgery, the ambulance will probably be here in ten minutes." Lily paused, taking a deep, steadying breath. "Harry… he's in critical condition. From what they can gather, he was shot twice. Once in the shoulder and once in the abdomen. It seems as if he's been beaten badly, so there might be some internal damage, and his arm…" She paused, the horror and disgust evident in her face and pale complexion."They burned his left arm with a branding iron. The officer said it was… it was very bad."

The room was silent with the exception of the clocks ticking on the walls. Everyone stared at her in horror, unable to believe what she'd described. Then everyone started to talk all at once, trying to work their way through their shock. All except Kurt.

Kurt went pale and then green, running for the trashcan. He vomited up everything in his stomach. What had they done to his Harry? His handsome, charming, kind, caring, gentle, funny, loving boyfriend? When his stomach was sufficiently empty, he went back to his seat and sat down, staring at nothing. He wordlessly accepted the gum that was handed to him, not even looking up to see who it was who had handed it to him. He had to see Harry. He needed to see for himself that he'd be okay.

About three hours later, a doctor came into the waiting room, clipboard in hand and a worn-out expression on his face. Everyone looked up at him expectantly. He seemed hesitant to say anything in their presence. Lily spoke up from where she was sitting, too tired and nervous to get up.

"Dr. Kent… Ryan… Please, everyone here is considered family to my son. They can hear what is going on. Please, just tell us if my boy is okay."

Dr. Kent nodded his head and looked down at his clipboard, clearing his throat as everyone leaned in to hear what he had to say. He looked back up.

"Well, Lily, your son is still in critical condition. We have had him in surgery two and a half hours. He has a badly broken nose, a probable concussion caused by blunt force trauma to the back of the head, three broken ribs, four others bruised, and a punctured lung. He has two bullet wounds, one in his shoulder that has broken his clavicle, and one in the lower left abdomen, though that luckily missed any major organs. Now, besides the substantial blood loss caused by those two wounds, he has a third degree burn on his left forearm. We are doing everything we can to prevent infection, but it's tricky with a third degree burn. We have Harry hooked up to oxygen with a cannula-nose tubes-to help him breathe, and an IV drip going, giving him antibiotics and morphine. He's also getting a blood transfusion as we speak. Harry went into hypovolemic shock on the way here and flatlined, but the EMTs were able to resuscitate him. He should be out of surgery in two more hours. After that, we'll have him moved to the ICU. Lily, we were able to do some maneuvering and persuading to get Harry a private room." Dr. Kent said, tucking the clipboard under his arm with a small, tired smile on his face.

He turned back to Lily after saying this, the small smile that had graced his face going away just as quickly as it had appeared. "I must warn you though, that there is the possibility that Harry may not wake up. It's pretty much up to him to get better and whether he wakes up or not. I'm not going to lie, Lily… Your son is extremely lucky to be alive. It looks as if he's been beaten with a crowbar, judging from the bruising patterns. He got here just in time. He's doing better now, but he's not totally out of the woods just yet. We need to keep an eye out for infection, aside from everything else." He grabbed Lily's shoulder. "But it seems like your son is a fighter. He could make it through this. It won't be easy, but all we can do now is sit and wait." With that, he turned around and walked away, leaving the group sitting in the waiting room, stock-still. Kurt was the first to move.

He grabbed onto Lily and pulled her to him, hugging her. She held onto him, sobbing. Burt and Carole moved over to them, offering comfort, Burt rubbing Kurt's back as he cried, Carole patting Lily delicately on the back, whispering soothing words. The others all gathered around, hugging each other and praying that Harry would wake up.

* * *

"You can go visit him now. We've taken Mr. Potter out of surgery." A nurse said as she walked into the waiting room. Lily stood immediately and took a hold of Kurt's hand.

"I want you to come with me, Kurt. I… I think it might help, you know? Please." She said, giving his hand a light squeeze. Kurt turned to his dad. When he nodded, Kurt smiled slightly at him and followed Lily and the nurse towards the ICU. Everyone else gathered to discuss who would get to go visit him first, knowing they'd have to go in small groups so as to not disturb the rest of the hospital.

When they reached the door, they stopped and gathered their courage, preparing to see Harry. Nothing could've prepared them for what they saw. Lying on the hospital bed was Harry, but he looked so… small compared to his usual stature. There were wires and tubes hooked up to him almost everywhere. His face was bruised horribly, and his nose was taped but slightly crooked, with a cannula in place to help him breathe. Around the top of his head was wrapped, with padding placed where Kurt had seen the gun hit him on the back of the head, and it was obvious they'd shaved that area to stitch it. His left arm was heavily bandaged, though Kurt could see some blood starting to get though the wrapping already.

He and Lily stopped about three feet into the room, just staring at Harry. Kurt covered his mouth as his eyes filled up with more tears. Lily didn't even bother to hold in her sob as she moved to the seat by the head of the bed, taking a hold of Harry's right hand as she ran her other hand through his short hair, right above where the bandages were. Kurt moved to the other side of the bed and sat down next to it.

He tentatively took a hold of the hand in front of him, wincing at how lifeless it seemed. He thought of how Harry would always squeeze his hand whenever he held it, the pressure and heat always steadying Kurt and making him feel safe. Now, it was so cold and limp. He squeezed it slightly, trying to get a response, but none came. He looked up as Lily started to speak, still running her hand gently through her son's hair. Kurt wasn't sure if she knew she was talking, but made no move to stop her.

"I remember when Harry was born. I remember James holding this tiny little baby in his arms, looking at his pride and joy. Our baby boy. When I held him, He opened these big green eyes and stared at me. And you know what he did next?" She asked, a small smile gracing her face as she recalled the memory, though her tears were still flowing. "He smiled. He wasn't even fifteen minutes old and he smiled up at me, that crooked, goofy smile of his. And I promised myself then and there that I would never let anything happen to him." She stopped smiling, more tears coming out. "Why couldn't I keep my promise? How couldn't I have noticed what he was doing? How could I let this happen to him?" She sobbed, leaning her head against the bed, near Harry's. Kurt reached across and took the hand that had fallen from its place in Harry's hair.

"You didn't do anything wrong. Harry made the wrong choices. Even though he was trying to do them for good reasons, they were still the wrong choices, and the people who led him to make these choices are the ones truly responsible for this. How could you have known what was going on? He never gave you any reason to worry about him. You were working hard just to get by, and your husband had passed away. You can't blame yourself for this, just as Harry can't really blame himself for this. It's those _monsters_ that are to blame. You're a good mom, Lily. Harry's always talking about how much you mean to him." Kurt said, lightly rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. Lily looked up and gave him a watery smile.

"Thank you, Kurt. You're a good man. I knew Harry had met the right person for him as soon as he told me all about you. He was always talking about you, that first week of school. And when you two started dating… He was over the moon. He really does love you Kurt. He looks at you like you're his whole world. The way I always wanted him to look at someone. And I know you feel the same with the way you look at him; even if he is too dense to notice."

Kurt didn't know what to say to that, but was saved from answering when a knock on the door sounded. He let go of Lily's hand, still holding onto Harry's.

"Come in!" Lily called. The door opened and Ms. Pillsbury, Mr. Schuester, Burt and Carole walked in. They all paled upon seeing Harry. They moved further into the room, closing the door behind them. Burt went to stand next to his son with Carole next to him and Ms. Pillsbury and Mr. Schuester stood next to Lily. Burt put a steadying hand on Kurt's shoulder, giving him all the comfort he had to offer. Kurt watched as Ms. Pillsbury moved to lightly stroke Harry's cheek, a few tears escaping her eyes. She started talking to Harry, acting as though it was just her and him.

"Harry, you have to wake up. You're… you're the only one that makes me stop worrying. You make me forget about cleaning everything. I miss you. You're my second cousin-my nephew, really. I love you too much for you to not wake up. Please. Please wake up." Kurt felt his heart break again, this time for the guidance counselor as she broke down sobbing, Mr. Schuester holding her as he stared at Harry.

The next fifteen minutes were spent in silence, everyone just comforting each other and praying for the seventeen year old to wake up. Soon, though, the rest of the glee club filtered in, having decided to come in waves so they wouldn't disturb the rest of the hospital. Everyone just stared at their friend, unwilling to believe that this was him, that this had happened to a person they cared about.

* * *

 **AN: Well, guess I'm ending this chapter on a sad note *Ducks the rocks everyone is throing at me*. Hey! I am sorry! This is where my muse took me! Remember; it is always darkest before the dawn. Hope y'all enjoyed, and are eager for the next chapter. It probably won't come out quite as quick as these last few chapters, but hopefully soon. Probably around Thanksgiving, if I have enough time. All right, my lovelies, I'll see you all next time!- PottertheOtter**

 **Song Used:**

 ** _'Black Grease'-The Black Angels_**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Alright, I know there's gonna be some questions about this chapter, so lemme address some concerns that may pop into your head. First, how is everyone able to be at the hospital? Answer; It's right outside of town. Honestly, most of this is based off my own experiences with hospitals (which I hate with a passion). Next; why is Lily still working? Answer; hospital bills are expensive. When I was in the hospital (dark times this past summer), with a serious but unidentified illness that had doctors keeping a kit nearby in case they needed to cut open my throat if I stopped breathing, my Dad took one day off of work and that's it. Although, it may just be how he works. I still believe that if Lily were a responsible parent, which she IS, she'll continue working, because she knows how these hospital bills may stack up. Anyways, besides that, everything else should work fine (hopefully) with your imaginations.**

 **(** Rachel=underlined _,_ Finn= **bold** , Finn+Rachel= **bold+underlined** , Kurt= _italicized_ , Kurt+Rachel= _underlined+italicized_ , Kurt+Finn= **_bold+italicized_** , All three= **_i_** ** _talicized+bold+underlined )_**

* * *

 _'When two people really care about each other, they will always find a way to make it work. No matter how hard it is.'-Unknown_

 **Chapter 10**

It was silent in the hospital room, except for the machines that were attached to Harry and the shifting of those seated around him. It had been four days since he was found. Everyone in the glee club, Ms. Pillsbury and Mr. Schuester, Burt and Carole, and Lily had taken turns sitting with Harry, all hoping for some sign of him waking. No one wanted him to wake up alone. They would come in small groups or pairs, doing their homework in the room, watching their bedridden friend out of the corner of their eyes.

Kurt and Lily were there almost constantly, both sitting a silent vigil, holding Harry's hand. The others did not comment that they both sat for more than two of the agreed upon shifts of four hours. The only times Lily left were for her shifts at the hospital or to go home and take the dog out and get some rest, though the bags under her eyes showed that this rarely happened. Kurt had to be taken out of the room by either his friends or his father, gentle encouragements whispered to him as he was led from the room, with promises from those that were taking over the watch that they'd call if there was any change in Harry's status. Today, the club couldn't agree on who would sit in the hospital, so they all decided to go, with Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury deciding to take the nighttime shift. Though the room was a bit crowded, no one complained, all quietly conversing as they did their homework. Mercedes was holding onto Kurt, letting him lean into her as he held onto Harry's hand. From across the room, Rachel started humming some bars, and soon, the rest of the club joined in, recognizing the song before she even sang the first line since they'd practiced it as an idea for Sectionals.

Mother cannot guide you.

Now you're on your own.

Only me beside you.

Still, you're not alone.

No one is alone. Truly.

No one is alone.

Finn joined in, taking her hand in his own. Kurt hummed along with the others, never taking his eyes off of his unresponsive boyfriend.

 **Sometimes people leave you.**

 **Halfway through the wood.**

 **Others may deceive you.**

 **You decide what's good.**

 **You decide alone.**

 **But no one is alone.**

 **I wish…**

I know.

Mother isn't here now

 **Wrong things, right things**

Who knows what she'd say _?_

 **Who can say what's true?**

Nothing's quite so clear now

 **Do things, fight things.**

Feel you've lost your way?

 **You decide, but**

 **You are not alone**

Believe me,

No one is alone

 **No one is alone.**

 **Believe me.**

Truly

Kurt sang the next part, his voice only wavering for a moment at the beginning, but growing stronger as he continued, watching Harry intently and squeezing the hand he held, wishing that it would squeeze back.

 _You move just a finger,_

 _Say the slightest word,_

 ** _Somethings bound to linger_**

 ** _Be heard_**

 _No one acts alone._

 _Careful._

 _No one is alone._

 ** _People make mistakes._**

 **Fathers** _,_

Mothers _,_

 ** _People make mistakes,_**

 ** _Holding to their own,_**

 ** _Thinking they're alone._**

 _Honor their mistakes_

 **Watch for their mistakes**

 _Everybody makes one another's terrible mistakes_

 _Witches can be right, Giants can be good._

 _You decide what's right you decide what's good_

Just remember

 ** _Just remember_**

 **Someone is on your side**

Our side

 _Our side_

Someone else is not

 **Someone else is not**

 ** _While we're seeing our side_**

 ** _Maybe we forgot_**

 **They are not alone**

 _They are not alone_

 **No one is alone**

 _No one is alone_

 _Hard to see the light now_

Kurt sang, a tear running down his cheek, causing Mercedes to squeeze him closer.

Just don't let it go

 ** _Things will come out right now._**

 ** _We can make it so._**

 ** _Someone is on your side_**

 **Someone is on your side**

No one is alone.

Kurt broke down at the end, clinging onto Mercedes like a lifeline. Everyone in the room looked on in sympathy, most crying themselves, with Santana and Puck trying to hide their own tears and Brittany clinging to Artie. No one knew what else they could do.

* * *

Another week and three days passed, making it two weeks since Harry had been brought to the hospital, and there were no changes. With each passing day, the doctors that came in seemed more grim. None of those watching over Harry let this affect them, though, each holding onto the hope that he would pull through.

Kurt sat alone in the room, the others having left to get some lunch with promises to bring him something. He absentmindedly drew patterns on the back of Harry's hand before deciding to sing something to make himself feel a little better, and maybe help Harry come back to him.

 _Oh yeah, I'll tell you something_

 _I think you'll understand_

 _When I say that something_

 _I wanna hold your hand_

 _I wanna hold your hand_

 _I wanna hold your hand_

 _Oh please, say to me_

 _You'll let me be your man_

 _And please, say to me_

 _You'll let me hold your hand_

 _Now let me hold your hand_

 _I wanna hold your hand_

As the song slowed down, he held onto the hand in front of him, running his thumb over the back of it. He didn't see the other hand twitch.

 _And when I touch you I feel happy_

 _Inside_

 _It's such a feeling that my love_

 _I can't hide_

 _I can't hide_

 _I can't hide_

 _Yeah, you've got that something_

 _I think you'll understand_

 _When I feel that something_

 _I wanna hold your hand_

 _I wanna hold your hand_

 _I wanna hold your hand_

 _I wanna hold your hand._

He closed his eyes and sat down, head bowed against the side of the bed and heart aching. Suddenly, something happened that made his heart stop beating. He felt pressure from the hand he was holding.

Harry was squeezing his hand.

Kurt snapped out of his seat, hovering over the bed.

"Harry?" He asked hesitantly. His heart soared when he heard a groan emit from his boyfriend, the first sound he'd made in two weeks. The pressure on his hand increased as Harry held it tighter, scrunching up his face in pain as he woke.

"Kurt." Harry whispered, his voice hoarse from disuse. He squinted up at Kurt, a small smile on his face. Kurt gave a relieved laugh, tears of happiness escaping his eyes. Harry opened his eyes further, frowning slightly. Slowly, tentatively, he removed his left hand from Kurt's, hissing slightly at the burning sensation coming from his forearm.

"You're in pain. I should call the nurse." Kurt said, looking for the call button.

"No. 'M fine." Harry said stubbornly, continuing his arm's movement until his hand connected with Kurt's face, his thumb wiping away the tears there. Kurt leaned into the touch, putting his own hand over Harry's. "Don' cry." Harry slurred. Kurt nodded, giving a wet laugh.

"Don't worry, they're happy tears." Kurt said, smiling at him. Harry's frown deepened, his own eyes watering.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He apologized, making Kurt's smile turn into a frown.

"What are you sorry for, Honey?" He asked, leaning in closer and taking the hand from his face into both of his own. A tear escaped Harry's eye, followed by more as he let out a sob, ignoring the pain it caused to flare in his chest.

"I put you in danger. I put everyone in danger. I didn't tell you what was wrong. I did so much wrong. I'm so sorry." He gasped. Kurt felt his heart break a little at the obvious distress Harry was in.

"Hey, hey," He said, taking one hand and holding Harry's chin so he would look at him. "This wasn't your fault. I don't blame you. You were trying to keep us safe, even though I think it was a bit misguided. It's okay. I understand." He said, moving the hand to Harry's cheek and softly wiping the tears there. Kurt leaned in even closer once Harry's tears started subsiding. "And just so you know… I love you too." He said, feeling his heart soar at the look Harry gave him.

"You… you do?" He asked.

"Yes. I love you. I love you so much. I've been terrified I'd never be able to tell you." Kurt admitted. Harry looked at him in disbelief, before a smile grew on his face. Kurt couldn't help himself, leaning in and closing the distance between them, kissing Harry softly and chastely. They pulled apart when they heard multiple footsteps approaching the room. The footsteps stopped outside the room, and both turned to see the glee club staring in shock at Harry, unable to believe he was awake.

"Um, hi guys." Harry said lamely, blushing a little under the group's scrutiny. This seemed to snap them all back to reality, everyone rushing to the bed.

"Oh my God, Harry! You're awake!" Rachel squealed, reaching for his hand and patting it as the others all reached for some part of him to touch, as if trying to reassure themselves that this was real.

"Yeah. I… I am." He responded looking down. Kurt started after a moment, making the others look at him and Harry to reach out and grab his arm, wincing in pain. "Kurt? What is it?"

"We need to tell the doctors and call your mom, Ms. Pillsbury, Mr. Schue, and my Dad and Carole." He explained, taking out his phone as some of the others did the same. "I'll call your mom."

"I'll call Ms. Pillsbury." Rachel said, searching for the number in her own phone.

"I'll call Mom and Burt." Finn spoke up, phone already to his ear.

"I got Mr. Schue." Mercedes said, putting down the lunch she'd gotten for Kurt and looking for her phone in her purse.

"I'll get one of the doctors." Tina said, moving out of the room with Mike following.

Harry looked around in amusement, though his mirth faded quickly as another wave of pain passed through his body, causing him to groan and clench his teeth. Kurt took his hand with his own free one, concern in his eyes as he waited for Lily to pick up the phone. Luckily, he didn't have to wait long.

"Hi Kurt. I'm just pulled into the parking lot. Is everything all right?" Lily asked. He smiled, excited to deliver the good news.

"Better than all right. Harry's awake." He heard something drop on the other line before movement and then Lily's voice.

"He's awake?"

"Yup."

"I'll be right up." The line went dead, and Kurt put the phone away, turning back to Harry.

"Lily is on her way. Are you okay? You look like you're in pain." Kurt said, eyes roaming over Harry. Harry smiled at him, though it was a bit strained.

"I'll be fine. Just sore." The doctor walked in at that moment, going over all of Harry's vitals and checking his eyes with a flashlight. Lily came in a few minutes later, her eyes wide. As soon as the doctor moved away, she went over to Harry, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his forehead, stroking his hair softly. The others left the room for a bit to give them some privacy, though the doctor remained, looking through his papers, obviously trying not to intrude on the pair. Harry looked up at his mother, his eyes damp. "I'm sorry. I let you down again." She shook her head, smiling softly at him.

"You didn't do anything. I mean, I'm not particularly happy you put your life in danger like that, but I understand why you did it. They threatened your friends, your boyfriend, and me. It wasn't easy for you. I know, Sweetheart. You're okay. That's all I could ask for. And Riddle will never hurt you again or threaten anyone's life ever again. Everything will be fine, Sweetie. Just worry about getting better." She kissed his head again, straightening up to speak with the doctor. "What's our course of action, Dr. Kent?"

"It seems like everything is in order. No signs of brain damage, though I'd like for Mr. Potter to stay for another few days so we can be completely sure. His injuries can be treated at home, especially since you'll likely be his caretaker, correct?" He smiled as she nodded. "Then he can leave in approximately three days. The most important things to do are change the wrappings of that burn and put the ointment on it, keep those ribs wrapped, and the right arm immobilized so the clavicle can heal. Stitches should be good, though keep an eye on them. I'll go over this again in three days before we discharge Mr. Potter. How are you doing Harry? Any pain, discomfort?" Dr. Kent asked.

"A bit." Harry replied vaguely, not looking at the doctor or his mother when he clenched his teeth as another wave of pain over took him. The two looked at each other in amused annoyance at his stubbornness.

"I'll have the nurses give you some morphine for the pain." Dr. Kent walked out of the room afterwards, calling for a nurse and leaving them alone for a moment before the glee club walked back in, accompanied by Ms. Pillsbury, Mr. Schue, and Burt and Carole. Kurt immediately moved to Harry's free side, as though he was afraid that if he wasn't close, Harry would disappear. The adults that had just arrived were all looking at Harry with relieved smiles on their faces. Ms. Pillsbury moved to the side Lily was on.

"You scared me." She said bluntly and giving him a stern glare, causing Harry's smile to fade.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Emma." He said, his eyes pleading for her to not be angry with him. She sighed frustratedly.

"Don't do that."

"What?" Harry asked, confused.

"That. You give me the puppy dog eyes and call me 'Aunt Emma.' I can't stay angry at you when you do that. It's not fair." She said, causing him and the others to chuckle. Mr. Schuester moved forward and put a hand on her shoulder, smiling at his student.

"It's good to see you awake, Harry. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Just… sore, I guess. A bit hungry, and tired, for some odd reason." Harry answered sheepishly, stifling a yawn.

"That's understandable. You're healing." Mr. Schue responded, a sympathetic smile on his face. Kurt took Harry's hand in his own, running his thumb over the back.

"You can share my lunch with me. Mercedes brought some back for me, and I know hospital food is gross." He said, shooting his father an amused look when he made a face. Harry turned to face him, a gentle smile in his face.

"Yes please, if you really don't mind." Kurt leaned down and pecked his cheek, ignoring the cooing of the females in the room.

"Of course I don't mind." He responded.

"Good choice, Harry. Anything is better than the stuff they give you here." Burt said from where he stood, earning a swat from his wife and playful glare from Lily. "What? You know it's true!" He said indignantly, causing the entire group to break out in laughter. The group chatted for the next twenty or so minutes before Kurt moved over to Mercedes, thanking her when she handed over the food she'd brought with her. Once a nurse came in and hooked up the morphine to Harry, everyone said their well wishes for Harry and left, leaving just him, Kurt, and Lily. Lily excused herself to take over her shift after elevating the head of Harry's bed, giving Kurt a knowing wink as she left.

Kurt set the food on the rolling bed table, smiling when he saw that Mercedes had gotten his favorite from BreadStix; a Cesar salad and linguine and clam sauce. He moved looked up when he'd laid the items out and put away the bag, only to see Harry shifting on his bed. He hurried over to his side, worry filling him.

"I don't think you should be moving that much, Harry. You only just woke up. What are you doing? What's wrong?" He asked. Harry gave him his usual crooked grin, though it was a bit strained.

"Nothing's wrong. I wanted you to lay down with me, and the bed is big enough if I move over a bit." He said, scooting gingerly to his right side.

"Harry, I can sit at the chair…" Kurt started to insist, but Harry cut him off, giving him his best puppy eyes.

"Please? I already moved." He patted the open space next to him, which was just barely big enough for Kurt to squeeze in. Unable to resist the eyes, Kurt consented, rolling the table over to the two of them before sitting on the bed gingerly. Harry put his chin on Kurt's shoulder, snaking his left arm around Kurt's waist automatically to keep him from falling off. Kurt gave him an amused look.

"How are you going to eat if your left arm is around me? We both know you aren't supposed to move your right arm." Kurt was silenced when Harry leaned in and kissed him again. Closing his eyes and accepting the soft kiss, Kurt realized how much he'd missed this. The connection he and Harry shared; the soft looks, the gentle and sweet kisses or searing and passionate make-outs, and the subtle touches they gave one another to let each other know that they were there for each other. The security he felt that he'd missed horribly in Harry's absence. Once they broke apart, he opened his eyes and was met with the shimmering emeralds that he'd fallen in love with staring back at him.

"I love you. You saved my life. You knew what I was trying to say on the phone, and you pulled me out of a coma. I love you so much it hurts. You're the main reason I was able to stay alive." Harry said, his tone serious. Kurt felt the air leave his lungs at Harry's statement. " _I_ couldn't go away without you. When I was in that coma…" He paused, trying gain control of his emotions. "It was so dark. And painful. I felt every inch of my body. And then there was a light at the end of the darkness. It was so bright, and I just knew that I wouldn't be in pain anymore if I went there. I knew I'd see my father again. I don't know how I knew, but I _knew_. And then I realized that I wouldn't see my mother again, or Aunt Emma, or the others from glee. At least, not for a long time. And then I thought of you, and I couldn't… _couldn't_ bear the thought of not seeing you again, even if it was temporary. So I fought it with every ounce of strength I had. And then I heard you all singing. And I tried to come back to you, but I wasn't able to. After that, I always heard you guys. I tried so hard every time I heard one of you talking to come back. And then you sang. And I felt that strength return to me. I _knew_ I had to wake up. So I did. So thank you. Thank you so much, Kurt. For saving my life twice. I love you." He finished, eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

"You don't have to thank me. I love you too." He kissed Harry again, pulling back after a few seconds.

"Now, I want you to eat. You've lost a lot of weight, and you need to regain your strength to heal faster." Kurt said sternly, putting some salad on his for and putting it in front of Harry's mouth. Harry eyed him with amusement before opening it, allowing Kurt to feed him. They continued until all the food was gone, Kurt feeding Harry, taking turns. He could see Harry was fighting off the drowsiness brought on by the pain medication that he was hooked up to, his words becoming more and more slurred, his eyelids drooping. Once they were finished, he moved the table away. "Harry, I know you're tired. You're on heavy pain killers. You should sleep." He tried to get up, only to find Harry gently pulling him back down.

"Stay. Please stay." Harry pleaded, looking at him imploringly. Unable to resist him, Kurt laid back down, smiling slightly as Harry snuggled up to him, his left arm carefully wrapped around Kurt so that the bandaged area wasn't disturbed, his head nuzzled in the crook of Kurt's neck. Kurt rolled over slightly so that he was facing Harry, wrapping his own arm over him. He set the bed back to its laid-down position, closing his own eyes. He was so tired himself that he soon started to drift off, listening to Harry's already deep and slow breaths that were punctuated with soft snores.

* * *

Kurt was woken up by someone gently shaking his arm. He closed his eyes tighter, snuggling further into the warmth in front of him, too comfortable to wake up.

"Five more minutes." He mumbled, only to be startled when he felt an arm around him curling tighter around him. _'Oh yeah. I'm with Harry.'_ He heard someone chuckle on his free side, amusement lacing their voice once they spoke.

"Sorry, kiddo, but it's time to head on home." His father said softly, patting him lightly on the shoulder. Kurt turned his head and opened one eye to look at him.

"What time is it?"

"About half past ten."

"Ugh. Gimme a sec, please."

"Sure thing, kiddo. I'll just be outside the room." With that, his dad left the room. Kurt closed his eye again before opening both of them, smiling slightly at the sight before him.

Harry was still fast asleep, snoring softly, his left arm still curled around Kurt. Kurt felt a little guilty that he'd have to leave, probably disturbing Harry's slumber. He tried to carefully maneuver of the bed and out of Harry's hold, trying not to wake him up, but no luck. Harry came to with a soft grunt, blinking up sleepily at Kurt.

"Hi." He said groggily. Kurt smiled sheepishly at him.

"Hi. Go back to sleep, Sweetie. You need to rest. I'll see you tomorrow." Harry closed his eyes again at his words, smiling lightly, obviously still feeling the effects of the morphine.

"Okay, angel Kurt. Imma sleep." He slurred, snuggling back into the pillows. Kurt had to put a hand over his mouth to help stifle his laughter, but quickly gained control over it as he managed to get off the hospital bed. He leant down to stroke the side of Harry's face, smiling a bit when Harry sighed and leant into the contact.

"I love you." He said, his heart swelling with the words he knew to be true.

"Love you too." Harry mumbled, seemingly unconsciously. Kurt dropped a kiss to his cheek and straightened up, moving to where his dad stood by the door, trying and failing to act like he hadn't heard the exchange. They headed to the car, Kurt glad that his dad had driven him there earlier that day, since he was way too tired to be driving. As they drove, Kurt noticed his dad kept shooting conflicted glances in his direction, as if trying to figure out how to say what was on his mind. He waited for him to speak, curious to see what his father wanted to talk about. Finally, his dad spoke.

"Listen, Kurt… I just… I want you to know that I love you. I know it's been a pretty rough few weeks for you, and I'm really happy that Harry is okay. He's a good kid. Just… don't rush into anything, okay? I know you love him. I can see that, and I can see that he loves you too. I'm just saying… Christ… I'm just saying that I don't want you to do something you might regret." Kurt looked at his dad wide-eyed. He was pretty sure his dad was trying (and failing) to give him 'the talk.' He cleared his throat to stop his father's stumbling words, his face aflame.

"Um… Dad, I don't think you have to worry about anything for a while. Uhh, I mean, Harry's not even healed yet, and…" he coughed, trying to ignore how his face was burning, "and I'm pretty sure that we're both not ready for… for _that_ step." He finished, his father blushing just as brightly as he probably was.

"Okay… just… just do your old man a favor and use protection." Burt said, keeping his eyes firmly on the road.

"Dad!" Kurt yelped, mortified, his face growing even redder. He _so_ did _NOT_ want to have this conversation with his father right now. Or ever. Preferably never. Thankfully, they pulled up to the house a few minutes later, the silence between them having grown awkward. Kurt hopped out of the car and ran into the house, escaping the situation as fast as he could. _'I am never going to sit in a car with Dad again. Ever.'_

* * *

 **AN: Hey, guys. To my fellow Americans; Happy Thanksgiving! Have a great day. To my international readers (in relation to myself); happy Thursday. Lol. Anyways, I know it's a bit of a short chapter, but I didn't want to keep y'all in suspense longer than necessary. Thank you CheekyChamp2015 for the review. I'm sorry I almost made you cry. The rest of y'all; a little disappointed at the lack of reviews These last two chapters. I thought for sure you guys would really like these last few chapters, and I wanted to know how you felt about them… Whatever. I'll stop whining and bitching. Hope you guys enjoyed this so far. Have a great holiday or rest of the week.**

 **Songs used:**

 ** _'No One is Alone' -_ Glee Version**

 ** _'I Want to Hold Your Hand' -_ Glee Version**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait. It's been a long few months, and quite emotional. I just came out to my parents, and everything else in my life seems to have gotten a lot more complicated. So, I haven't had the mindset I need to write for a bit. Hopefully I get my mojo back, and things become less complicated now that I've stepped out of the closet. Still have to tell the rest of my family, though (not looking forward to that). Whatever. I'll let y'all get back to the story. Hope you enjoy.**

 _"Healing comes in waves and maybe today the waves hit the rocks and that's okay, that's okay, darling. You are still healing, you are still healing."_ - _Ijeoma Unebinyuo 'Be Gentle With Yourself'_

 **Chapter 11**

The doctors allowed Harry to leave the hospital four days later, on a Friday, unable to find any reason to keep him at the hospital. He was allowed to go to school the following Monday, though he'd asked Kurt and Quinn to help him get back on track with classes, seeing as he missed almost a month and they were both doing well in school. Luckily enough for Harry, Christmas was around the corner, so he only had to struggle for a week before he had more time to study and get back to the same place as the rest of the grade. When Kurt came over the morning after Harry had gotten home, he was surprised and a bit concerned to find his boyfriend sitting by his bedroom window, staring sullenly at his bandaged arm.

"Harry?" He asked hesitantly, trying to find out what was wrong. Harry jumped slightly, before glancing over to where Kurt had entered the room. He smiled slightly.

"Hey." He went to stand, but Kurt pushed him back into his seat, sitting across from him on his bed.

"What's wrong?" Kurt questioned, wanting to get straight to the point. Harry's smile faltered before he let out a pained sigh.

"My mom just changed the bandages on my arm. It's the first time I've actually seen what it looked like." He answered truthfully. Kurt gasped, remembering what Lily had said all those weeks ago. _'They burned his left arm with a branding iron. The officer said it was… it was very bad.'_

"Are you okay?" He asked, unsure of what else to say, not wanting to pressure his boyfriend into telling him all about it, but leaving it so that Harry would know that he could tell him if he wanted to.

"I just… remembered, I guess. That night… it was like a blur for a while. I could see bits and pieces, but when I saw what they… what _he_ did to me… what he branded me with… It came back." Harry looked back at the arm.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kurt asked, leaning over and grasping his hand. Harry looked back up at him.

"No. Not right now, at least. Thanks though." He shook himself as he got up from his chair, moving to sit beside Kurt on the bed. "We should probably get to studying, right? I know I missed a lot." Kurt nodded at this, pulling out some of the books he'd brought over.

"At least the things you missed were pretty easy. In history, we learned about the war of 1812 and we'll be getting into the Civil War pretty soon. In english, we just finished _Huckleberry Finn_ , math we learned about sine, cosine and tangent, and science was radiation. I don't think we did much in Spanish, and I'm pretty sure Mr. Schuester won't mind if you're missing some things."

As they worked through the curriculum that Harry had missed, they fell back into their old pattern, bantering back and forth in between chapters. Kurt told him all about what was going on in New Directions, including how Puck had convinced Lauren Zizes to join in Harry's absence, and how Jacob Ben Israel had been making up half-cocked theories on where Harry was, but stopped once Santana threatened to shove his camera down his throat and do unspeakable things to him with his microphone. Harry listened, enjoying the stories and the dramatic way Kurt told them. Soon, though, it was time for Kurt to head home. As he got ready to leave, Harry pulled him in for a hug, but froze when he felt Kurt flinch at the contact.

"Kurt, is everything okay?" Harry asked, his voice deceptively calm. Kurt nodded, but stopped once Harry gave him a disbelieving look.

"The jocks have gone back to their old ways since you've been out, and I've just got a few bruises on my back. It's nothing." He said quickly, seeing Harry's frown deepen. He grabbed his boyfriend's face and kissed him hard on the lips. "Harry, just forget about it. I'm fine. I can handle myself, okay? You need to focus on getting better." He kissed Harry again, softer this time. When he pulled back, Harry had closed his own eyes, obviously fighting with his own emotions. Finally, he opened his eyes and nodded.

"Okay. I'll try not to go off the handle. But I won't forget it. I love you." He said gently. Kurt felt his heart melt as he saw the tenderness in Harry's eyes.

"I love you too. I'll see you on Monday, okay?" He gave Harry a final kiss before leaving.

* * *

"You'll call me if there's any changes in your condition, right? Or if you have any pain or discomfort?" Harry sighed as his mom rattled off her conditions of letting him go back to school as she drove him there. He knew she was just worried about him, but having her constantly checking on him and not letting him have a moment to himself was starting to grate on his nerves.

"Of course Mom. I'll call you if anything starts hurting too much. I'll see you later. Love you." He said as she pulled into the parking lot, leaning over to give her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled at him, patting his cheek affectionately.

"Love you too, Sweetheart."

Harry hopped out of the car, waving as she left. As he turned around, he noticed everyone outside of the school staring at him. _'Well, I guess that'll be the norm of the day.'_ He thought, sighing as he hoisted his bag over his good shoulder, careful not to jostle the sling on his right side. Luckily for him, he would only have to have it for the next week, since his shoulder had mostly healed while he'd been in a coma.

He adverted his eyes from everyone. Harry knew he was still quite a mess to look at, what with the sling on his right arm, bandaged left arm, and bruised face, but he hated the staring and whispers. He quickly made his way to his locker to unload some of his books so he could get to the choir room as soon as possible.

When he finally reached the room, Harry couldn't help but smile. A banner was hung up in the middle of the room, reading 'Welcome Back, Harry!' written with glitter, childish drawings decorating it showing Brittany's involvement with the decorating. There was food on a table as well, and everyone in glee and Mr. Schuester was standing there waiting for him.

"You guys didn't have to do anything." Harry said, touched by the gesture. Everyone moved over to him, Kurt reaching him first and kissing his cheek as everyone besides Zizes gathered the two of them in a group hug.

"We know we didn't; we wanted to. It's been weird without you here." Quinn said, everyone nodding in agreement.

"Plus, you're just in time to help us decorate the Christmas tree!" Finn said, pointing at a tree that was set to the side of the piano.

"How did you get a Christmas tree for here?" Harry asked bemusedly.

"Found it on the side of the road. Must have fallen off of someone's car." Finn answered simply. Harry shrugged his good shoulder at the answer.

"Okay, let's get decorating then! This tree is gonna be nicer than the Rockefeller Center tree." Harry said, smiling as everyone cheered and went to the box of ornaments.

"I can't wait to see what Santa's bringing us this year!" Brittany exclaimed. Harry stared at her, baffled, but shut his mouth at the signals everyone else was miming at him.

"I'll explain later." Kurt whispered to him.

* * *

"Let me get this straight; you guys want to keep Brittany's belief in Santa going by taking her to see the mall Santa together?" Harry asked. They were all standing out in the parking lot, waiting for Santana and Brittany to meet them.

"That's right." Artie said, smiling at him. "We don't think that we should take that away from her. Don't you remember how happy you were when you thought Santa brought you all the toys? Staying up late to see if you could hear the reindeer on your roof?"

"I guess. Alright, I'll go." Harry said, though not too enthusiastically. He felt like this was something that could backfire horrifically, but didn't have the heart to dash everyone's hopes.

Soon, they were all piled up into either Puck's car or Kurt's SUV, heading to the mall and singing Christmas songs along with the radio. Harry closed his eyes and leaned back in the passenger seat, enjoying the moment with his boyfriend and friends. He felt the pain in his shoulder and forearm start to flare up, and deduced that it was time to take his painkillers. He reached down and grabbed the pill bottle from his bag, trying and failing to open it with the one hand. Suddenly, the bottle was taken from his hand, startling him. He looked back to find Finn opening the bottle for him, the others watching with sad eyes. Harry felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment as the bottle was handed back to him wordlessly. He hated feeling so weak and dependent, but he knew that he needed the help. So, he nodded his thanks and quickly took out the medication, closing the bottle and throwing it back into his bag. From the driver's seat, Kurt handed him his own water bottle, smiling at him before turning his attention back to the road. Harry shakily took the medicine and drank the water, trying to ignore the heat in his ears.

Everyone seemed to notice his discomfort, and quickly started talking or singing along with the radio again. Kurt's right hand moved over to Harry's left, grasping it tightly over the center console. Harry smiled and wrapped his fingers around the hand, bringing it closer to his face to kiss it, making Kurt blush lightly as he kept his eyes on the road and steered with his left hand.

Once they were at the mall, Harry surveyed the scene with much amusement. The mall was decorated rather garishly, with the rent-a-Santa sitting in the middle, irritated and bored looking middle-aged workers dressed as elves surrounding him. The only adults there were parents, and all the little kids were screaming and laughing and running around. The others looked decidedly uncomfortable, though Brittany looked ecstatic.

"I never understood; what's the difference between elves and slaves?" She asked a rather mean looking worker, who rolled her eyes and moved away.

"I'm not sitting in that guy's lap. Santas' laps are always really warm and it's creepy." Quinn said once Brittany was out of earshot. Zizes nodded in agreement. Artie immediately responded.

"We all have to sit on Santa's lap. If Brittany sees that we all still believe, it'll make her strong enough to withstand all the Santa naysayers in the world."

"Which is everyone over the age of six." Sam said as Artie glared at him.

"I'm pretty sure this isn't going to work. That guy doesn't even look like Santa." Tina said, looking at the black Santa. Artie shook his head.

"Trust me, all Brittany's going to see is the suit. She wants to believe in him. Mercedes," Artie said, smirking a bit, "get up there." Mercedes sighed and moved forward while the others watched. Harry had to bite his lip at how ridiculous this was, and could see Kurt trying to hide his snickers as well once they saw Mercedes get on the Santa's lap.

One by one, all of New Directions went up to sit on Santa's lap, making the others laugh with their Christmas wishes. When it was Kurt's turn, Harry lightly shoved him forward, earning a playful glare from his boyfriend. Kurt sat on the edge of the Santa's knee, obviously trying to keep this as not awkward as possible.

"Hi Santa. I would like a new pair of Dr. Martens, that absolutely stunning Prada satchel I saw online earlier…. Oh! And a Barbie. Also, can you get my boyfriend to make out with me later? That'd be great." Kurt said, turning his amused eyes on Harry. Harry shot him a wink as he got up from the Santa's lap and moved back to the group. He moved behind Harry and pushed him forward, making Harry roll his eyes and comply, smiling as the rest of the club whooped. Brittany gave him a thumbs up, which he returned as he moved over to where the Santa was sitting. He sat down on the man's lap, trying his best to hide his own discomfort by being nonchalant, he threw his left arm around him and smiled at the Santa.

"Hey, Santa buddy. Long time, no see. I've been an okay boy this year… No crimes, so that's a plus right? Let's see… I'd like a spaceship, a new basketball- and not a cheap one, a good one, like a Wilson- a hula hoop, and maybe a puppy. That'd be pretty sweet." He said, patting the Santa's shoulder. Everyone else was laughing. "Hmmmm… What else? I know. I'd also like to make out with my boyfriend later. Can you fit that in your schedule?" Even the Santa was now trying to hold back his laughter, nodding his head. "Cool. See you later bro." He got up and moved back to the group.

As Brittany sat on Santa's lap, everyone watched in amusement and happiness, happy they were doing this for their friend. But this quickly changed to horror once Brittany asked Santa to make Artie walk again, and Santa's answer of 'sure'.

"Well, now we're screwed." Artie deadpanned.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Harry supplied, patting Artie on the shoulder with his sling-free arm. Kurt elbowed him in the stomach lightly, giving him a mild glare. Brittany skipped back to them, a serene expression lighting her face.

"Did you hear that, Artie? Santa's going to make you walk again!" She squealed, throwing her arms around Artie's neck. Artie just dazedly patted her back, looking to the others for help. Everyone looked away, unsure of how they could possibly make the situation any less awkward for their friend.

"Is anyone else hungry? I'm starved. Let's get some food." Harry announced loudly, everyone eagerly jumping at the opportunity to get away from the awkward situation. Brittany nodded eagerly, and Artie gave him a grateful look.

* * *

After Kurt had dropped the others off, he and Harry went back to his house. As they entered the living room, Burt turned down the volume of the basketball game he was watching.

"Hey kids. How was school today?" He asked, smiling as Kurt planted a kiss on top of his head.

"It was fine, Dad. Classes went as usual. We decorated the choir room this morning for Christmas, and we all went to the mall to take Brittany to see Santa. It's a long story," He said, seeing his father's raised eyebrow, "and it backfired rather spectacularly." Burt amusedly shook his head at Kurt's description of the day before turning his attention to Harry.

"How 'bout you, kid? How you feelin'?" He asked, his eyes showing a bit of concern.

"I'm doing fine, thanks. Just a bit tired. The painkillers they have me on knock me right out if I don't drink a ton of caffeine all day. But I'm good." Harry responded.

"We're just going to watch some movies today; luckily the teachers have given up on assigning us homework before the break," Kurt told his father. "Would you like some popcorn or something from the kitchen to go with your game?"

"No thanks, Bud. I'm all good." Burt replied as he settled back into his recliner, turning the volume on the TV back up.

Kurt led his boyfriend back to the kitchen, grabbing the popcorn out of the pantry and asking Harry to grab some drinks from the fridge. Soon, both were ensconced in Kurt's room, getting ready to relax and watch some movies. Kurt was putting his bag under his desk when he turned around to find Harry standing right behind him, smirking. Raising an eyebrow, Kurt sarcastically asked, "Is there something I can help you with?"

Harry's smirk grew even larger as he stepped closer, wrapping his unslung arm around Kurt's waist. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe," he said, "You see, I asked Santa if he could make sure I made out with my boyfriend. I'm almost certain my boyfriend asked for the same thing. Do you think you can make our wishes come true?" Harry asked innocently, leaning in slightly. Kurt didn't even bother repressing his own smirk as he wrapped his arms around Harry's neck.

"I'm sure I can. Wouldn't want to disappoint Santa, would I?" He leaned up until his lips were centimeters away from Harry's.

"No, I don't think you would." Harry said before connecting their lips, making both of them moan. They soon found themselves on Kurt's bed, Kurt leaning over Harry, careful not to hit the arm in the sling. It was slow and loving, both taking their time to enjoy the moment, their tongues twining lazily as they relaxed into the familiar movements. After a few minutes, Kurt pulled back, panting slightly.

"We should put the movie on if we're ever going to watch it." He said. Harry pouted at him playfully, his own breathing a bit labored.

"I can go without the movie." He said, leaning up to capture Kurt's lips again, eliciting a moan from his boyfriend. But, as he shifted a bit, he moved his shoulder accidentally, causing him to wince and groan in pain. Kurt immediately shifted to 'caretaker' mode, moving from his position to better examine Harry's shoulder as Harry sat up.

"What happened? Did a stitch come out? Do you need your medication? Should I call your mom?" He rambled, only stopping once Harry put a finger to his lips.

"Kurt, I'm fine. I just moved it a bit by accident. Nothing to worry about." He reassured.

"We shouldn't have been fooling around just after you got out of the hospital. Gaga, what was I thinking?! I'm sorry." Kurt said, looking guilty. Harry shook his head and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

"Kurt, it wasn't your fault. I started it. And I'm fine. There's nothing wrong, I just moved my shoulder a little by accident. It'll be fine, I'll be fine. The doctors said it's okay if I move it by accident just a little. Okay?" He comforted, holding onto Kurt's hand with his free hand. Kurt nodded, not looking entirely convinced. Harry sighed and let go. "Do you want to put in the movie and calm down a bit?"

"Yeah. Good idea." Kurt moved from the bed to grab his laptop, connecting it to the TV. "What do you want to watch?"

"No clue. Anything you want, I'm down for." Harry replied, taking off his cast so he could lay down more comfortably, careful not to jostle his shoulder.

" _Chicago_ it is." Harry smiled at Kurt's immediate response, grabbing him as soon as he was on the bed and pulling him closer, shifting so that he was laying horizontal on the bed, and he nuzzled into Kurt's stomach.

"Gonna be honest, I might fall asleep on you." Harry said truthfully, feeling the last effects of caffeine fading, drowsiness seeping into his bones. Kurt turned his head and pecked Harry on the lips.

"That's fine. I'll probably do the same. I'm a bit tired as well." He replied, the last few weeks of little sleep catching up with him. "I'm sure someone will wake us up later." As he spoke, he let his hand come up and start massaging Harry's scalp, causing Harry to nuzzle into him again.

"You're the best, you know that?"

"I do try."

"You'd still be the best without trying." Kurt smiled at Harry's words and turned back to the screen, letting his hand continue massaging Harry's head.

* * *

True to their words, both boys were asleep before the end of the movie, Kurt laying on his back with he head near the headboard, hand still resting on Harry's head. Harry was still horizontal on the bed, laying on his stomach, head pillowed on Kurt's abdomen and snoring lightly into Kurt's shirt. That's how Burt found them when He went to get them for dinner.

Despite himself, Burt had to smile at the two. The room was lit by the TV screen and the setting sun filtering in from the windows. He didn't have the heart to wake them up, so he just moved away from the door quietly, closing it until it was just ajar.

It was hard for him to admit it, but his baby boy was growing up. Almost full grown, really. He'd always envisioned himself disliking anyone Kurt brought home, thinking no one would be good enough for his son, but he couldn't bring himself to truly dislike Harry. He was good to his son, always placing him first and respecting him. Burt was pretty sure that Harry thought Kurt had hung the Moon and set fire to the Sun with the way he looked at Kurt. He made him happy. Besides that, he was a genuinely good kid. He was kind, respectful of his elders and those around him, and a hard worker, despite having a difficult background. He knew that had Harry felt he'd had any other choice, he wouldn't have turned to crime. He was a good kid that had had his back pressed up against a corner. Who knew what they'd do when they were put in that situation. Burt figured he would've done just about anything to keep his family afloat had he been in that situation, so he couldn't truly fault him there. When he reached the bottom of the stairs without the two boys, Carole gave him a questioning look.

"They're both asleep. From the looks of it, they probably need the sleep more than the food." He told her, not needing her to voice her question. Carole's expression softened.

"Okay. I'll just wrap up some plates for them in case they wake up later." A sly look crossed her face.

"What are you thinking?" Burt asked. She gave him a small smirk.

"I bet they make a pretty cute picture right now, especially if you didn't wake them up." Burt smiled at her words.

"I guess so." He watched as she grabbed a camera from the front closet, following her up the stairs as she stealthily made her way to Kurt's room.

Carole opened the door cautiously, biting her lip at how adorable they both looked, Harry's legs almost comically hanging off the side of the bed, since he was so tall. She lifted the camera to take the picture, but Burt's hand stopped her.

"What is it?' She asked. He took the camera for a moment, making sure the flash was off before handing it back to her. She flushed a bit, giving him a nod of thanks, before taking some pictures of the two dozing teenagers. "I'm sure they'll love these. Oh, I should frame them! They'd be great Christmas gifts." Carole noted, looking at the digital screen of the camera on her way down the stairs, Burt trailing behind her.

"I'm sure they will."

* * *

Harry kept his eyes shut as he woke up slowly, feeling incredibly comfortable and well rested, something he hadn't felt since seeing his arm. He froze when he felt his pillow moving underneath him. He opened his eyes, seeing that his head was resting on someone's stomach. He instantly remembered where he was, and knew exactly who's stomach it was. He carefully turned his head to look at Kurt's face, smiling unconsciously at how beautiful he looked. His face was slack, and his skin looked incredibly soft. Harry mentally compared him to Snow White, though he'd never tell Kurt that.

Having no desire to move and risk waking his boyfriend up, he carefully threw his arm over Kurt's stomach, trying to ignore the bandaged forearm, and closed his eyes again, enjoying the peacefulness.

It only lasted for a few more minutes, as Kurt began to stir before opening his own eyes. Harry smiled as he felt long fingers running through his hair, opening his eyes.

"Hey."

"Hey." They stayed silent for a few moments before Kurt checked the clock. "We should get you home soon. It's late." He said reluctantly, still running his fingers through his boyfriend's hair.

"I guess." Harry sighed, getting up slowly from his comfortable position. "You make a great pillow, by the way."

"Probably because of all the fatty foods I've been stress eating." Kurt huffed, though smiled reluctantly when Harry poked him in the side.

"No. It's all muscle there." He replied firmly, patting Kurt's stomach. "I think it's more _who_ I was sleeping on than anything." He smirked at Kurt's blush, cooing at him. Kurt glared lightly in return.

"Yes, well, time to get you home before your mom starts panicking." Lily had been rather overbearing the last week, though it was completely understandable.

"Too true. Well, take me away, Prince Charming, before I turn into a pumpkin." Harry joked, earning a chuckle.

Both boys were confused by the smug looking Burt and Carole that bade them farewell, but merely shrugged it off as they left the Hummel-Hudson residence. Once they reached Harry's house, both were reluctant to part. Kurt knew his fears were irrational, but every time he left Harry, he always feared that it would be the last time he saw him. Harry felt the same way, though neither would admit this to the other.

"You'll call once you get home?" Harry asked, slowly opening the car door. Kurt nodded, staring at his hands on the steering wheel. "Hey," He felt a hand on his cheek, so he turned to face Harry. "I love you." Kurt felt his heart swell at the words, and he gave Harry a watery smile.

"I love you too." Harry smiled at his response, leaning in and kissing him slowly. When he pulled back, he rested his head against Kurt's, looking into his eyes.

"I love you, and I have no plans of leaving you anytime soon." He stated, his eyes shining with the truth of his words, making Kurt feel lighter. He moved back after planting another kiss on Kurt's forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow in class, okay?" Kurt nodded in response. He watched as Harry walked into the house before pulling out of the driveway. He never understood how Harry always knew what to say to him, but he was grateful for it nonetheless.

* * *

The rest of the week passed without incident, and come Monday of the next, Harry was standing at the front of the choir room with Mr. Schuester as the rest of New Directions filed in. The first thing that they noticed was that Harry was free of the cast that had kept his shoulder steady for the last week. Kurt smiled brightly at his boyfriend, happy to see him up and about without the contraption that, Harry had confessed, was quite uncomfortable. Once everyone was settled, Mr. Schuester gestured for Harry to take the floor.

"So, as you all have probably noticed, I'm cast free today." Harry started, a smile on his face. "I've been given the clean bill of health by the doctor." Everyone was instantly cheering and shouting their congratulations for him. He laughed lightly at the groups antics. "So, I asked Mr. Schuester if I could start this week's lesson." Mr. Schuester took over from there, moving to the whiteboard behind Harry and writing on it in broad strokes. The word 'survivor' was clear for the class to see. Harry blushed at the word as the teacher clapped his shoulder gently.

"This is one of my favorite songs," Harry said as Brad moved to the piano and the band took up their instruments, waiting for his cue, "I never really identified with it until now, though." He nodded to the band. The upbeat song started.

 _You could never know what it's like_

 _Your blood like winter freezes just like ice_

 _And there's a cold lonely light that shines from you_

 _You'll wind up like the wreck you hide behind that mask you use_

 _And did you think this fool could never win_

 _Well, look at me, I'm a-coming back again_

 _I got a taste of love in a simple way_

Harry smiled at Kurt at those words, making him blush as the others laughed.

 _And if you need to know while I'm still standing you just fade away_

 _Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did_

 _Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid_

 _And I'm still standing after all this time_

 _Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind_

The rest of the glee club got up and started harmonizing with him, singing the back up vocals.

 _I'm still standing. Yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _I'm still standing. Yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _Once I never could hope to win_

 _You're starting down the road leaving me again_

 _The threats you made were meant to cut me down_

 _And if our love was just a circus you'd be a clown by now_

 _Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did_

 _Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid_

 _I'm still standing after all this time_

 _Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind_

 _I'm still standing. Yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _I'm still standing. Yeah, yeah, yeah_

At the guitar solo, Harry pulled Kurt into his arms, dancing with goofily, spinning him around. Both had smiles plastered on their faces.

 _Don't you know that I'm still standing better than I ever did_

 _Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid_

 _And I'm still standing after all this time_

 _Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind_

 _I'm still standing. Yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _I'm still standing. Yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _I'm still standing. Yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _I'm still standing. Yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _I'm still standing. Yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _I'm still standing. Yeah, yeah, yeah_

As the song ended, everyone was laughing happily, all gathering round and either giving Harry a hug, a pat on the back, or, in Puck's case, pulling him into a headlock and giving him a noogie. Once he was released, Harry grabbed Kurt and hugged him tightly. Everyone watched with fondness as the couple seemed to reassure themselves that they were both there.

* * *

On Christmas Eve, Kurt woke up, not understanding why. His confusion was only exacerbated once a thump came from his window. Sleepily, he moved to the window to see what was going on, sparing a glance at the clock that read 12:05 AM. Snow fluttered past the window, covering the ground for the first time of the year. He smiled, sleep forgotten once he saw Harry standing on his front lawn, pebbles in his hand and a backpack slung over his shoulder. Curious as to what had Harry here in the middle of the night, Kurt opened his window.

Harry immediately dropped the pebbles in his hands and used the trashcan under the window to pull himself through, Kurt grabbing his arm and helping him up. Kurt was happy that he'd worn his pajamas to bed, rather than just his boxers. The thought of Harry seeing him in such a state of undress had him blushing brightly. Harry shook some of the snow off his hair, letting the rest melt into his jacket as he took it off and hung it on the back of the desk chair, not wanting to drench Kurt's room.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt whispered, not wanting to wake his dad, who he knew would throw a fit if he found out Harry was in his room at this time of night. Harry smirked at him, playfully poking his side.

"Merry Christmas to you, too." He replied, making Kurt smile.

"Merry Christmas, Harry. Now, why couldn't we do this at a reasonable time?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Suddenly, Harry seemed a bit sheepish and unsure of himself.

"Well, I know that you're spending the holiday with your family, and I knew I wouldn't get to see you until _after_ Christmas. Well, today, I guess," He whispered, looking at the clock on Kurt's nightstand. "So, I just wanted to wish you a merry Christmas and give you your present." He finished, blushing slightly. Kurt felt his heart melt at the sweetness of it all. He smiled fondly at his boyfriend, leaning in to kiss him lightly. He felt Harry's lips curve upwards against his in a small smile, but continued to kiss his boyfriend. After a few moments, he pulled away, cupping the dark-haired teen's cheek and staring into his emerald eyes.

"You're such a dork sometimes." He finally said, laughing lightly at the mock offended look Harry gave him. He moved to his closet, whispering as he opened the door, "Well, I'll give you your gift as well." He grabbed a present that seemed to be expertly wrapped. Harry, in turn, pulled out a rather haphazardly wrapped box from his bag.

"You open yours first." Harry insisted, handing the gift over to Kurt as he set the one given to him on the bed. Kurt gave him a small peck on the cheek as he unwrapped the thin box. When he pulled off the top of the box, he immediately saw a scarf that he'd been eyeing at the mall when New Directions had taken Brittany to see Santa. It was a deep maroon color with golden accents and extremely soft to the touch. He gave his boyfriend a long kiss.

"Thank you Harry." He whispered gently. Harry smiled at him softly.

"Move the scarf a bit." He breathed into Kurt's ear. Baffled, Kurt did as he asked, only to see a small black box hidden under the edge of the scarf. Slowly, he opened the box and felt his heart skip a beat.

On a silver chain hung a black pendant in the shape of a dog tag. On it were the initials 'KEH &HJP' in crystal studs, entrapped by a heart made with the same studs. Kurt stared at it in awe, touched by the sweet present. The room was silent for a few moments before Harry broke the silence.

"I thought that the pendant was fitting, since you're such a fighter. Do you like it? If you don't, I could-" Harry was rambling nervously, only to be cut off as Kurt shut him up the best way he knew how. He forcefully pressed his lips against Harry's, his heart melting as Harry responded with his own lips while gently caressing his neck and side as Kurt set the gift down on the bed to focus on kissing his boyfriend.

He'd always found it endearing how gentle Harry was with him. Despite being tall and muscular and looking as tough he did, Harry was like a giant teddy bear. He was never forceful with him, always gentle and caring, acting as though he was handling finely spun glass. It made Kurt feel absolutely cherished and loved. He slowly drew away, suckling lightly on his boyfriend's bottom lip and opening his eyes to gaze at the emerald ones of the man who'd stolen his heart.

"I love it. Thank you." He finally whispered. Harry beamed at him, and he couldn't resist leaning in and kissing him again. He pulled back after a moment, reaching over Harry to grab the unopened present. "Your turn."

Harry carefully took the gift and unwrapped it. Inside was a Cleveland Cavaliers cap and two tickets to a game a week from then. He took out the hat and put it on.

"I know how much you love basketball, so I thought we could go to a game together. Plus, I know how much your hair is bothering you." Kurt explained. It was true; the doctors had had to shave the part of his head where he'd been struck in order to assess it and stitch the gash, leaving the area uneven with the rest of his hair and Harry had become rather self-conscious about it. Wherever he went, people stared at it. "They're not the best seats, but-" This time Harry was the one to shut Kurt up. When he pulled back, he placed the cap on Kurt's head with a soft grin.

"I love it. I can't wait to go with you." They both laid down on Kurt's bed, speaking in hushed tones for another hour before Harry decided it was time to go home. As he shrugged on his jacket and put on the cap Kurt had gotten him, he left a lingering kiss on Kurt's lips. "Merry Christmas Kurt. I love you."

"Love you too." With that, Harry slowly slid out the window and climbed down from the trashcan. He watched until he couldn't see Harry anymore, then went back to bed, falling asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

 **AN: There's the chapter! Man, that took forever to write. Plus, I've had some other muses pop up in my head while writing this. You'll see ;) I'm almost done with my first year of college (thank God), so I should be able to write more consistently during the next few months. Alright, as always, please review and let me know what you think and maybe what you'd like to see. I could probably squeeze in some of your suggestions. I have the basic outline of where I'm going with this in my head, but I'm always open to new ideas. By the way, I've just created a Twitter account so I can keep in touch with those who wish to chat. It's AAGryffindor. Love you beautiful people!**

 **Song used:**

 **'** ** _I'm Still Standing'_** **-Elton John**


End file.
